The Pretty Little Wolf Girl ( KLAYLEY story)
by Klayley-RSA
Summary: Hayley Marshall, a young women who have never met her parents. her roommate, Katherine Pierce persuades her to become a prostitute so she can make some money. her first client is the infamous original hybrid Klaus Mikaelson who has recently broken his cursed. after 24 hours spent with the hybrid the world Hayley knows will be turn up side by an unexpected miracle. THIS IS A KLAYLEY
1. Hayley Marshall

1\. behind the story of the characters

1.1. Hayley Marshal point of View

My name is Hayley Marshall, I am a 23 years old young woman and here is the tragic story of my life.

The beginning of my story was chaotic; I have no idea who my parents are because they actually abandoned me when I was born.

I have been place from foster home to foster home until a couple finally adopted me at eleven years old.

My adoptive parents were Eduard and Isabella Marshall. The short time that I spend with them were the happiest years of my life but apparently I was not able to enjoy it for long as my adoptive parents died from a car accident 3 years after they adopted me.

I felt at the time as if I was a cursed and I would send my life alone, unwanted and unloved.

Short after my parent's death my adoptive mother's sister and her husband move in and her husband was creepy as hell. And basically the kind no parents would want around their child.

He was alcoholic and enjoyed abusing children.

It was impossible for me to cope with that. On my sixteen birthday, I run away.

I ended up in the street with no family, no job and no shelter.

Winter in the street was the hardest part, but at least I never been raped in the street.

To feed myself I try to find small jobs but every time, it was the same story. The boss would try to get more than what I was hired for so I would leave the job.

After a while, I met a young man called Tyler Lockwood. He was running away from some guy apparently a psychopathic bastard who was abusive. We stick together and eventually started to steal from people from time to time to be able to buy clothes food and paid a rent.

The oddest think about Tyler was that every once in a month, he would just disappear without telling me why.

And let just say that my abandonment issues doesn't serve me well. I was always threatening him, to try to find the true, or try to make him admit that he will leave me one of these days.

Finally fed up of my behaviour, he left for a town called Mystic falls.

Apparently the guy who was after him left town and he could go back home.

I always hoped that he will ask me to come with him. But he never did.

He has always seen me like his sister but for my part I was madly in love with him. But I guess I was just too much broken for him.

I never had that spark that apparently his on and off girlfriend Caroline Forbes had.

He could talk to me about her for hours and hours.

Without even have met her, I probably knew everything about her. This is kind of creepy.

When Tyler left me I was once again alone in my life.

I am sure there is someone who put a cursed on me. One can't just have so much bad luck in life. At least those experiences make me strong.

I was working during the day like a dentist receptionist to make some money and the night I was this crazy girl who drunk, get wasted and party nonstop until morning.

My only possession: my car. This was pretty much the only home I went to after a long day of work.

When I was lucky I ended up with a roof on top of my head for a single night then the next day was the same.

I was going to the same club every night and that is how I met a girl called Katherine Peirce.

She was probably as wild as me or even sometimes. We become friends and started hanging out together. She asked me to move in with her. I was so glad when she proposed at least I would have a roof but for how long? This has always been the scariest part of my life. What I will eat? Where I will sleep? And how I will take care of myself have always been the questions I was asking myself.

With time Katherine told me what she was doing for a living. She was a prostitute.

She convinced me that it paid well. It was not a big deal and just about having fun.

I could choose who, when and how it happen plus it was easy way to get money.

The first time I was so scared but I tell myself that I had no choice and it could be the one chance for me to survive,

I dropped school at sixteen so with no education there was nothing more I could do.

And that's how I met him. Nicklaus Mikaelson, 26 years old, Billionaire and bachelor who cared about nothing else then power. I fell for him hard and this is the story of how in his darkness he becomes my light and the power of love just save us from the worst part of our life. Sadness, loneliness, and mistrust.


	2. Nicklaus Mikaelson

**Klaus Mikaelson Point of View**

I am Nicklaus Mikaelson but I preferred KLAUS. I have been roaming on earth for a thousand years now. I am a hybrid which means I am half vampire and half werewolf thanks to my mother's indiscretion.

I have the appearance of a 26 years old young man, for the rest of the world I am a billionaire who is at the top of the biggest empire these world had ever seen. Saying that I control the world will be an understatement. I literally control the world. This quite funny thinking that: 'my global domination had started 900 years ago out of boredom.'

My brother, Elijah, and I decide to rule the world so we start by influencing the greatest leader of each generation with our mind compulsion abilities.

Because of the rapid change in civilization we decide to use money to control people and that's how today my fortune can't be estimate. We created so many companies link together that we own each and every bank of the entire world as well as actions in all the biggest companies of the world.

To preserve our secret we never take pictures of us, go public or draw too much attention on us.

We manage our businesses from New Orleans where we control the largest supernatural community of the world.

Vampire, witches and all other creatures bow down before us because we are some kind of royalty per say.

In fact, my family and I are the originals vampire. Meaning we are the first vampire of history.

A thousand years ago my mother had 7 children: FREYA, FINN, ELIJAH, MYSELF, KOL, REBEKAH and HENRICK.

My mother Esther was a powerful witch; she was married with Mikael the chief of the Viking tribes who later became the first Viking to reach the shore of America.

My mother lost our sister Freya from the plague when she was 5 years.

That is what she told us without saying in fact that she had sold her to her sister Dahlia as a bargain she made to have children.

My mother was surely a woman with lots of secret.

Her greatest shame has been discovered after our younger brother Henrick was killed by our village greatest treats, men, who could transform themselves into wolves during full moon. I was always fascinated by that and one night my brother Henrick and I sneaked out to see the wolves and that is how he ended up dead.

My mother was over the edge by this death and my father Mikael forced our mother to cast a spell to protect us from the wolves. She used black magic and it cursed us all. Instead of just to protect us, the spell cursed us into an eternity of bloodlust and made us immortals.

Our senses were heightened; we were ten thousand stronger and faster than average humans. With that strength, that speed and immortality the price were an unbearable bloodlust. And from prey we become predator. The day I kill for the first time, I triggered my werewolf's gene and that's how we found out that my mother had been unfaithful and that my conception was the result of an affair she had have with the alpha of the clan who murdered our little brother.

My mother casted a spell to suppress my werewolf's side and I became my father's greatest shame. In his rage, my father killed my mother and He sworn to kill me. I run away from him for 500 years until I finally find a way to kill him. My siblings and I discovered that the tree our mother used to make us vampire was the ultimate weapon to kill an originals and the flowers who flourished at the feet of this tree called Vervain could make us weak. After the death of my parents and in my thirst of power I needed to reconnect myself with my dormant werewolf's side to truly become the hybrid. It took me a thousand years but I finally broke the cursed.

A month later my brother Elijah and my sister Rebekah decided to celebrate that. We decide to party in each big cities of the world for a year and the last stop where Los Angeles. And this is where Hayley Marshall caught my eyes for the first time.


	3. Katherine Pierce

Katherine Pierce alias Katarina Petrova

I am Katherine, a 500 years old vampire and I am on the run from Klaus Mikaelson this bastard try to sacrifice me 500 years ago to break a stupid cursed that her mother put on him. Apparently my blood was special because I am a doppelganger. My bloodlines goes back to my ancestor Amara who was one of the first immortal this earth has known and because no one is supposed to be immortal, nature created a shadow self of Amara and her lover Silas that could die to restore the balance and those shadow self are called doppelganger.

And that is why the Petrova bloodline is so special.

To perform the spell to create vampires and to supress Klaus werewolf side, the original witch used one of the doppelganger my great great grandmother, Tatia. To break the cursed he needed another doppelganger that's when I met him, he had been looking for me for 500 years and when I discovered why, I run for dear life, I ended up in the house of a vampire called rose she help me to become a vampire and that how I survived for so long. When I heard there was another doppelganger in life I make sure to inform Klaus in order to make a deal with him. He used the Elena Gilbert, the last doppelganger, to break his cursed and the deal Klaus with me was the following: As long as I never cross his path again I have the right to live. Therefore I made sure to never go into city where I knew he could be there and specially city with high rate of supernatural community. And that's how I ended up in Los Angeles. I met HAYLEY Marshall. She is a werewolf but she has not trigger her gene yet, so I prefer to keep her on the loop who knows if one day I will need her.

She has no idea about the supernatural world. I told her I was a prostitute. I could not explain to her that I compelled the staff from people and I am a vampire. And who knows she might tell my secret to someone and this someone can be Klaus and I will ended up dead. Nope, thank you, stay alive and survive is my motto. Plus Hayley life sucks I mean this girl has been the definition of tragedy. She has been abandoned right and left and she has a warrior heart. She has survived in the street as vulgar human in her young age, life has been tough for her and I think that's why I can relate. I persuade her that I was a prostitute. After month of deliberation she has finally decide that she will try too. This poor girl is really desperate but even if she think of me as her best friend at the end of the day she is just a mean for mean to escape my loneliness and I don't care about whatever choice she decides to do because for sure I am not going to blow my cover for her.

Come on I am Katherine fucking pierce I am a survivor.


	4. Elijah Mikaelson

Elijah Mikaelson

I am Elijah Mikaelson; I am a thousand years old original vampire. My brother Nicklaus and my sister Rebekah have sworn to one another to stick together always and forever.

It has been said of me that I am the noble brother. In my thousand years of existence I have always respect my word. And even after have sworn always and forever my brother and me were at odd sometime, me usually ending daggered in a box by Nicklaus but there were also time where we did big achievement and looked in the same direction.

In few words I will describe my brother, Nicklaus as paranoid, angry, lack of self-control, always scheming, vindictive, merciless, and stubborn, in one word broken.

And as a big brother I see myself to have the mission to fix him. I coming from a generation where when something was broken that means it could be fixed. I deeply love my brother even if he doesn't make it easy to love him.

I have only found love twice and it never ended well. The first time it was Tatia, the doppelganger originals. Nicklaus was also in love with her. Her heart balanced between the two of us but she eventually chose me at the end. When my mother saw the friction and the gap that relationship creates in my relation with Nicklaus she used her in a spell and she killed her. Then the feud was over. Tatia had been the only women in this earth that Nicklaus fall in love with after her. He only use women for a short amount of time then got bored and throw them away like tissues and this is how my brother lived for a thousand year for him love is vampire greatest weakness and amount all Nicklaus have always hated to be weak. I think this is why he prefers to run after power, loyalty and money then love.

But this can also be because growing up our father was always harsh with Nicklaus telling him he was a feeble little thing, that he was weak and pathetic. Father has always been that way and I secretly think he knew about the fact Nicklaus not being his son but he just needed proof.

Denied of the love of our parents I think Nicklaus assumed it could never be love by anyone and he just makes sure of it. Over the century my brother behavior have always been exaggerate. He would slaughter an entire village or burn an entire city because of a tantrum fit he will have from time to time.

That is when he is not busy killing Rebekah lovers. My brother is so controlling and paranoid that he always thinks any infatuation we may have will result at us leaving him alone. When I met Katarina Petrova, although I knew Nicklaus will need her for the ritual to break his cursed I hoped that we could find a way to save Katarina with the certain death that was pointing in her direction as a result of the ritual. My mistake was to have informed Katarina about Nicklaus plan but what happened was unexpected, indeed my intention was never to scare Katarina or sabotage Nicklaus's plan but I wanted to reassure Katarina because I loved her that I would find a solution. Long story short, Katarina never wait for the end of the story she run for dear life and in the process became a vampire and therefore useless to my brother who sworn to kill her on sight and looked for her for 500 years. She finally find a way to settle her debt by finding another doppelganger for Nicklaus but for my brother betrayal is not something he forget or forgive, because of my love for Katarina Nicklaus has always thought that I had betray him and for that he daggered me with a set of mystical dagger that put me in a deep slumber as long as it stay in my chest and usually he can take between half a century or even more in the case of my brother Finn he stayed dagger for 900 years. After the incident with Katarina he daggered me for 30 years then when he finally decide to wake me up. He left me alone. I had no idea where I was where I could find him or the rest of our family that he had all daggered in the meantime because of one of his tantrum.

I find him 500 years later in a small town of the name of mystical when he was about to break the cursed. This time I stood by him and make sure that the ritual happen. The ritual worked and in an excess of joy from the fact he become truly the hybrid he woke up the rest of my siblings. KOL and Finn decided to go their own way, Rebekah and I decide to stand by him and celebrate. We left New Orleans a year ago two see the world with Nicklaus and to party in the biggest cities around the world.

My brother in his paranoia left Marcel the son he has adopted 300 years ago to run the city and our business in the supernatural community.

Today mark the last stop of this tour we start with Nicklaus. We are in Los Angeles partying when we heard a bad news apparently one of the city we run, mystic Falls, have had problems with a young man named Tyler. He is a werewolf my brother wanted to turn into an hybrid but he run before that so my brother decide to kill him. Now Tyler heard that Nicklaus had left town and as all wolves do him with his pack are trying to take Mystic falls from us. This news won't please my brother so I decide to tell him tomorrow hoping there will be no leek of information.


	5. Rebekah Mikaelson

Rebekah Mikaelson

My names is Rebekah Mikaelson, during the course of my long immortal life the one thing that I have always crave for was a family of my own a loving husband and a bunch of children.

Love and being love is what drive. I fell in love so many times that I can't even pin point the number of times, however one think always was constant; my brother Nicklaus always killed my lovers telling me that he is the only man who will always remain in my life, and that love is the vampire greatest weakness.

For all I care! My brothers and I are the strongest creatures in the world but I lived without hope. The only thing left must be my wounded soul which I have been carrying for the past thousand year now. No man has ever been enough at Nick's eyes . Our love is certainly twisted and maybe wicked for some other people they can find it repulsive but the bound I share with Nick is special and only belong to us. I love my brother even if most of the time I end up daggered in a box for disappointing him especially when I fall in love. I hope my brother will love someone one day and realize that love is not a bad thing. He had almost taste it with Marcel, his ward.

He had meet Marcel at the funeral of the governor's son which he killed because we wanted to get married. Marcel was the son of the governor with one of his slave. And Klaus could identify himself in Marcel. He was the bastard son of a man who saw him like a beast just like Klaus and our father Mikael. Klaus decide to adopt Marcel, he raised him like his son, he taught him everything to know about life then he turns him into a vampire.

Marcel turn out to be a charming young man when he grew up and start to develop desire and love towards me. When Nick discovered that, he prohibited this relationship. A few months later, the attraction was too strong and in an impulse Marcel and I kissed. Our bodies were just like magnet I have never feel this before. And Nick caught us, he daggered me for 52 years.

He gave a choice to Marcel, becoming a vampire and left me in a box or chooses me and stays human. By now I am sure you have realized that after the time I spend daggered Marcel had choose the former. Once again I was abandoned by my lover because of Nick's manipulation. Despite all of this, I still love my brother and think that someday he will find his redemption and he will be once again that little blond boy who used to make me laugh, all my hand during the storms and offered gift. Right now we are celebrating the fact that he has reconnect with the other side of his personality and maybe he will change. This past year has been unbelievable and we really needed that. Today is the last day of that celebration we start a year ago tomorrow we are supposed to go back home in New Orleans were Marcel has been. I am confused about what I feel for him but 'I hope this time I will manage to resist him for my own stake cause I know Nick will not hesitate to put me back in the box for how long we don't even know.


	6. Marcel Gerard and Sophie Deveraux

Marcel Gerard

I am Marcel, Klaus took me when I was just a child he gave me a name, raise me like his own. I have always known what he was and he taught me many think and I am grateful for that but one thing I miss with Klaus upbringing was love. He showed me at some rare occasion that he cared but I always taught that maybe I was not good enough to make him show me more that he loved me.

At least I had Rebekah, Klaus's sister. I was in love with her since as far as I can recall. She is so beautiful and our love was pure but Klaus taught me that love was for the weak and I could not accept to be weak. So I always try to hide the pull I felt toward Rebekah. the love of my life. One time Klaus caught us and to punish us he daggered her pretending that she was trying to steal what he had. Once Klaus offered me to become a vampire or to stay a mortal I did not hesitate because being in Klaus shadow was at the time the think I loved the most plus Rebekah was immortal and the only way to be with her was to turn. So I choose to turn hoping that one day Klaus will finally leave me love Rebekah. And I am ready after all of this time to claim what's mine and prove to Klaus and Rebekah that I am worthy of her love. They are supposed to come back by tomorrow and hopefully Klaus will be proud of what I did of the city during his absence. But most importantly, I can't wait to see the love of my life

Sophie Deveraux

I am Sophie, 23 years old and crazy in love with Elijah Mikaelson, the noble brother. This is crazy because he is one of the originals vampires and I am a poor witch who can't even practice magic because my bloodline have been cursed. 8 month ago, my sister Jane-Anne decided that our coven needed more power we needed to perform a ritual and sacrifice 4 girls but things get nasty and Klaus's witch Genevieve caught us put a cursed on us so we can no longer do important spell. We can only have premonition and sense changes in natures.

I love Elijah with all my heart but we are obliged to hide our relationship because of Klaus, This bastard is just a pain in the arse for everybody. Frankly what kind of brother hates to see his siblings happy ?! just because no one would want him he tied his sibling with him in the name of their stupid 'always and forever'. I kind of have the perfect man and I can even live my happily ever after because of Klaus! things need to change and when Elijah comes back I will confront him I deserve my happy ending with the man I love and nothing can stopped me.

Although Elijah has never voice his feeling I just have to look at his eyes to know he loves me.


	7. Camille O'connel

**Camille O'Connell**

I am Camille; I guess by know the all community of vampire is probably trying to figured out why Nicklaus Mikaelson aka Klaus Mikaelson aka the big bad hybrid do with me.

This is simple to answer, he is my patient. I have a psychology degree and on my way to finish my master. Klaus is probably a case all psychiatrists will dream of. He is a sociopath, paranoiac, control freak, narcissist, megalomaniac with severe trust issues, abandonment issues and had suffered in the hand of an abusive Father and a manipulative mother. He is broken beyond repair but hopefully with coach counselling he will get better. To pay for my study I have a student loan and I work part time at Rousseau's( a bar-restaurant in the French quarter, New Orleans). I am a bartender and yes I know it is so cliché but my job paid the bills.

I moved to New Orleans a couple of years now when my twin brother died. Except from the supernatural community which can put you into trouble if caught too close, the life here is pleasant.

I built a really great relationship with the all Michaelson family and Especially Nicklaus. I will like so much to heal him and see him happy but there is so many decades or in his case century of darkness that my job is difficult but his personality at the same time is so complex that I just have the need to continue to dig into it.

During our first séance I realise that the guy was just misunderstood and because of his trust issues and the fact that he is always trying to avoid his feelings. He is not connected to his emotion and therefore he has trouble to say what he feel and what he needs or what he wants. He just act and don't think sometime I see him like a child who doesn't know his limit and just drive people away from him and do whatever he wants. We try to work on that and eventually it will be better. At least now when he is angry he doesn't actually kill the person in front of him which is a big progress. I give him a trick. I told him whenever the need to kill come for no apparent reason other than angriness he can go takes a walk. I think that was the best advice I gave him because all his vampires' minions are less stress to be the next victim of his tantrum fit.

After my last session with Klaus, I advise him to held a diary so he can write down his feelings and doesn't have to vocal them which by now knows its not his strength. After the year off he took with his siblings (another of my idea) his journals must be full by now


	8. Los Angeles

Elijah POV

I want to make a party that Nicklaus will remember forever. I know how much he loves movies so what better place than end our one year party trip then Los Angeles.

Rebekah and me have landed earlier to prepare everything for Nicklaus arrival. His jet will land today at 5 pm so we have until then to make sure everything is ready for him. Knowing my brother he will definitely not be please if we fail him. He will probably assume that it's because of our lack of interest for him. After this one year spent together I felt like I have almost get my old brother back and I will not allow anything in this earth to mess this party.

To make sure of that we have compel all the best planners of Los Angeles, compel all the A-list celebrities to attend this event.

Compulsion has never been as useful as today. Some could argue that with all the money that we have (Forbes magazine estimated our wealth around 10 trillion dollars but they still hundred thousand time far from the reality) some people can't be buy. That is why us vampire can hypnotize people and make them do anything that we wish for and they have no choice in the matter then comply with our desire. We call this ability Mind compelling.

So after have compel thousands of people to ensure that our party is on the right. I threaten the life of every living and dead soul to ruin it. I ask one of our lieutenants to spread the world: 'Any soul who will try to crash our party will be strike dead on sight.' Quite dramatic I know but after have spent an incalculable amount of time with my brother I lose myself from time to time in his dark path.

Elijah: "Sister, I hope everything is ready for Nicklaus arrival?"

Rebekah:" Hello Brother, that's quite right. I had a small chat with the mayor and the chief of the police department of L.A. to make sure that no paparazzi will be around the mansion. No picture will be taken. And I also compel l them to not authorize any helicopter to fly around the area of the party. Only Nicklaus's helicopter will be authorized to fly."

Elijah: "Perfect, you should go get ready the party will start anytime soon now. Nicklaus plane just land I had the pilot on the phone. His escort and cars are ready. I make sure that they are all Range Rover's car and all black. His is chrome and I hope he will not see that difference."

Rebekah: "chrome! Elijah did you lost your mind our brother is a sociopath who by the way suffer from a severe paranoia. Come on do you remember that time when he wakes up and the chief have cooked something new for him he killed the chef because he tough he wanted to poisoned him. Now, I hope for you he will not noticed that one of the cars is different. Today I am not dealing with the drama or Niklaus stupid tantrum episode."

Then Rebekah left me to my thought. I think the helicopter should stay on standby at the airport he might refuse to get in the car if he has any doubt.

Klaus POV

I just landed in LAX private airport. My jet is parked right next to Elijah's plan. They got here earlier to prepare the party they said. I love my sibling in some twisted way but I am not a fool after all the daggering I did to them I don't trust them to just forget about it. They might even being busy plotting for my death behind my back at this very same time. I can't afford to be weak and just assume that because of the family bond they will not make a move against me.

After all, I can't be weak and love is a weakness. I am the all-powerful Hybrid I fear nothing and No One can stand before me. And any souls who dare stand against me have been strike down so I pity already any poor soul with a death wish who will dare to try me.

Because let's face it I am a predator, I basically enjoy very much the hunt. Power is what drive me . I am power greedy I know it but for me my motto is always have one step ahead of everybody else and keep being number one in all. That's serve me for a thousand year.

Just when I was about to get off the plan I received a call from Joshua one my minion I appointed undercover in Mystic Falls to spy on any traits that can rise during my absence of that city

Klaus:" hello Joshua, what unpleasant call!" I said quite irritated

Joshua:" Hi K..Klaus ! I know I will probably be dead by tomorrow if Elijah know what I am about to tell you but fuck man you are 10 times more scarier than him frankly and sorry to ruin your day…" he was about to continue to rumble when I abruptly stop him quite bored already. He had my full attention when he said Elijah. I assume Joshua have find out about his plot against me I knew it so I just said to Joshua :" go straight to the point Joshua if you don't want me to take your heads off with my bare hand the next time I see you and we both know I am an expert in the matter. So what is it about my brother?"

Joshua:" It is not about your brother. It's about Tyler Lockwood he has been spotted in town and apparently he came back with his pack to take the city. Now Elijah refused that this news come to you because it will ruin your mood but I thought that moment you will learn that from another source you will kill me so please don't say anything to Elijah about me."

Klaus:" I will handle my brother but gather all the information about the where about of Tyler, I will come to mistake fall as soon as possible."

"Joshua! Hire housekeepers to clean out the mansion before my arrival. That will be all." I hanged up. This phone call left me worried and thinking about why Elijah insisted on not wanting me to know about this affair. This can't be only about this stupid party which I have no desire to attend anymore. The only think I can think about is what I will do to Tyler Lockwood when my hand will on his throat.

Twenty minutes later I was in my hotel room at the Michel Angelo hotel, Beverly, deciding which suit I will wear but the one think I was really looking for tonight was an explanation with my brother about why he did not think it was my concern to know what was going T Mystic Falls

At the Party

Klaus:" Evening Elijah!"

Elijah:" hello brother!"

Klaus:" I can see how much effort Rebekah and yourself have put on to pull together this party and I really appreciate the gesture. But there is another matter I want to address tonight brother."

Elijah:" lease do tell me. What is it brother?"

Nicklaus:" I want to simply find out why on earth you wanted to keeping from me that our enemies were making a move against us at Mystic falls. I heard that rumor from one of little birds and apparently you yourself have specially demand that no soul inform me about this." So far Klaus was smirking and talking with a pleasant when suddenly his tone change and he grab Elijah shoulder saying coldly:" Do tell me, big brother, are you conspiring against me? After all it is not the first time."

Elijah:" Nicklaus where does this paranoia of yours will finally end! Brother, we came here to have a great time and to celebrate something you yourself have wanted for a thousand year the only reason I did not wanted to inform you was because I wanted to enjoy this one last night without stressing out about business for the last time before we go back to reality."

Klaus was about to say something when Rebekah arrived and said " Please don't tell me that you two are bickering again about some nonsense I put this party together and none of you will ruin it especially you Nicklaus so enjoy the part mingle with our guest and have a great time brother for once."

Klaus just decide to leave the party as for him his sibling did not wanted to understand that his empire was more important than anything else and the only think that drive him.

When he get into the parking lot he saw that his car was stuck in the middle of a dozen of cars! This make him angrier even he snapped the neck of two of the hybrid commit at his escort take Elijah Lamborghini. When he was about to go Elijah came out to try to persuade him.

Elijah :" Nicklaus you can't just go like that we did this party for you if you leave know then what is the point and you don't even know how to drive manual car why you didn't take your car my Lamborghini is quite new brother if you even noticed"

Klaus replied by saying;" I would have taken my own car if those idiots have not parked the car in the middle of gigantic mess. Now about your car I can buy 10 even in the morning I just want to go. You and Rebekah can continue to enjoy the party if I stay HERE for 30 more second of my time this party my ended up in a bloody carnage.

Klaus start promptly the engine when he realizes that he had no clue about how to drive this car plus he didn't know to start the GPS.

Klaus POV

Bloody hell! This car can't even keep going without making hesitations and the gear his so hard I can't even imagine for human how is it to drive this car is. And now I am lost this is pathetic. Where the bloody hell am I? I can't even call Elijah after my behavior at the party and how I left he will probably not be willing to come to peak me up.

I can still call a cab but what about Elijah's car. People might steal the car if I leave it here.

A knock on the window make me look at the window to see a young woman probably a prostitute. What does she want even if it's been a while I did not been with a woman but I am not desperate at the point to pay for such favor.

She makes a sign for me to open the window and I did.

Hayley:" hey there! So feeling alone do you need some company? I can be a good girl for the right price you know" she winks

Klaus: "Sorry love I am in no mood for any sexual exercise whatsoever" "but thinking about it you might be useful. Can you indicate me the way to Beverly hills that will be sweet, love!"

Hayley:" yeah sure I can for hundred bucks I will tell you"

Klaus:" hundred dollars are you mad? I am simply asking for my way not that difficult don't you think?"

Hayley:" hey man ! Don't look at me like that you are the one lost here so you can take it or leave it."

Klaus finally decide to use mind compulsion to force this stubborn girl to help him

Klaus:" So what's your name love?"

Hayley: "I can be anyone you want me to be."

Klaus: "get in the car! "

Hayley get in the car and instantly Klaus grab her by her chin and fix her eyes with then he said :" what is your name and don't lie to me"

She replied: "My name is Hayley. And you have the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen on a man " this comment took Klaus by surprise this have never happen unless she was not compel so he continue " you are going to show me the way to my hotel out of the kindness of your heart love and not make me pay for anything."

Hayley:" you wish look if you want me to drive you around its fine but it is not hundred buck anymore but 200 dollars."

KLAUS COULD NOT BELIEVE IT his mind compulsion was not working. He tried to smell any trace of Vervain on her but there was nothing so he said abruptly:" you are a witch?"

Hayley replied directly:" what the hell? Are you really that stingy come on man you are driving a Lamborghini so the money must not be an issue for you. And don't call me name if we are not going in business together."

Klaus was stunned by the boldness of this girl and he finally agrees to pay her. But because his mind compulsion have not work on her he starts to get suspicious and try to eliminate carefully the category of supernatural immune to his mind compulsion he was so lost that he didn't realize she was talking to him until she shacked his shoulder and he snapped:" what is it love" Irritated by the contact of her hand on his shoulder.

Hayley replied:" you realize this car is a manual car right? So what are you waiting for to gear change. Geez! Where were you zoning at while driving!"

Klaus:" Nowhere it's this bloody car that has a problem clearly!"

Hayley: "you know what stop the car."

Klaus: "what?!"

Hayley: "I say stop the car. I am going to show you how you drive a Lamborghini"

Klaus:" Okay if you think you can do better" Klaus did not even have the time to buckle his belt that she was already going and the power of the engine could be feel in the car as well as how much the car was light and stable on the ground the faster she gets and in no time they get to the Hotel.


	9. Michel Angelo Hotel

KLAUS POV

We finally have arrived at my hotel. I really have fun enjoying this girl company and even if I wanted to snap her neck two or three time during the ride I have had a great time.

-"so, she said, what are we doing from now?"

\- I wanted to ask her to come up but the mere fact that i will have to pay for it makes me renounce.

I have never paid or compel led anyone for sex before and I will not start now.

Instead I said : "I don't know about you love but I am going to have a great night of sleep cause tomorrow i will be on my killer mode." and I wink at her.

-she laugh at me and said:" you are certainly A complicate character Nicklaus Mikaelson." She gave me a smile and she exited the car

-i did the same and followed her to give her the 200$ for the ride but she said:" you can keep it and now you will be indebted to me forever" she smiled at me again and my knees go weak immediately my stomach muscle tighten and on an impulse I ask her:

"How much do you want ?"

Hayley:" 1000$ per hour." To that I said :" 1000$ per hour and you still on the street what is wrong with you ? You make more money by an hour then my bloody lawyer." and I laugh.

She laughed too and said :" for what i offered it worth it honey."

-i ask her :"how much you want for the all night?"

I saw surprised on her face then she said on an impulse:" 4000$ and I am all yours! "and I said: " let's go"

HAYLEY POV

When we get inside the hotel all eyes we on us. I don't know if it was because of me, how I was dressed, or because of this handsome tall guy with killer blue eyes and an adorable so British accent.

Ooh no, I hope I am not already falling for him this is ridiculous. He is a client this is business no pleasure so why do I act like a teenage girl on a date with his crush .

I have to admit though that my crush is abnormally sexy this must be too much for a man to handle so much handsomeness.

When we get to the reception to get the keys he looked at me rise a brow and give me a smirk and when I saw his dimples my stomach muscle tighten and I could not breathe anymore.

When we get the key we were walking to the lift when the directors came to us and said " evening Mr Mikaelson I hope you are joying your stay with us so far" Klaus just look at him not interested at all about the bullshit this man was rambling and i even catch him roll his eyes when the manager said " i hope you understand that the Michel Angelo is not the kind of hotel where are guests are accustomed to bring how can I said it fast food, quick meal, quickie in and out kind of business…"

I was so confuse about this man and Klaus was just staring at him when suddenly I saw him raise an eyebrow and look right into the manager's eyes and said:" Enough with the nonsense! You almost bored me to death lad. Now I want you to stop breathing"

The man actually was suffocating and becoming red by the second when Klaus said :"This is the first and the last time you will talk to me. If I caught you again I will kill you and every person that you have ever met. Now breathe!" And the man exhaled loudly and massages his throat. I thought : poor man Klaus have intimidate him so much that he could not even breath.

After that small incident we finally get into his room. He order champagne and strawberries. His room was so big that I am sure it's the biggest room of the hotel.

I started giggling like a child at Christmas. I could not control myself then I caught him looking at me with a smirk on his face. And I that instant I felt butterflies in my stomach.

I wondered if it is because it's my first time doing this. I have never been paid before for sexual favour but at this point I can't back down plus seeing his muscular body and his angel face . It difficult to resist and money will be just the icing on top of the cake.

He snapped me out of my taught when he said,

-" so I did you ended up in this profession love? I am curious to know why a young woman as beautiful as you chooses the street for office. "he was talking to me while walking to the mini bar to pour himself a scotch and offer me one too.

I shove it down on my throat straight away and the following glass and the one after that. I got myself so drunk that I started to share with him all my deepest secrets:" all the people i have in my life abandon me I am surely hex or something my birth parent gave me up for adoption my adoptive parent died 3 year after they have adopted me. I lived on the street for many years. I have been starved not by choice but there was nothing or no one to take care of me. I learn how to take care of myself. I AM a survivor. I have nothing to live for so i take every day as it comes because i know that it only going to be temporary. Know i am leaving with a friend but i don't know where i will be tomorrow so i want to make some cash for myself. So when i will be abandoned again i might still put a roof on top of my head."

And I smile to him carefully watching him digest all the information I gave him. For the first time of my life i didn't see pity in someone eyes about my dramatic existence.

KLAUS POV

The story of this young woman shake to my core I can't imagine myself all alone for the eternity if i didn't have my siblings with me. I think that why i probably daggered them before they think about living me alone in my paranoia, madness and loneliness. I put them in a box and i carried them around anywhere I go so they stay near me always and forever.

I can relate to her story and understand her abandonment issues as I for a thousand year, i fear the same think from my siblings. My birth father never claimed me instead he left me being raise by Mikael who ruin me and make me the monster i am today.

Before thinking twice I grabbed her and tell her : " tonight you will be mine I will make you forget all the pain of your miserable existence under my embraced." then start kissing her.

HAYLEY POV

He holds his hand out to me, his eyes full of lust, and I put my hand in his. He pulls me up and into his arms so I can feel the length of his body against mine.

He leads me to the bedroom and push me on the bed then he kneel between my legs one hand on my hips and His other hand grabs my face and he put a trail of delicate kiss on my lips. I moan into his mouth, his tongue is exploring my mouth. I have never been kissed like this. I feel his erection against my tight.

He strolls slowly toward me, Confident and sexy. Lust starts to build into in my belly. He stands in front of me, and his piercing blue eyes staring down into my eyes. he places feather-like kisses across my jaw, my chin, and the corners of my mouth. Then he said

"I am going to kiss every single inch of your skin"

He puts his arms around me and hauls me against his body, squeezing me tightly. One hand remains in my hair, the other travels down my spine to my waist and down to my ass. His hand caressing delicately my backside and squeeze it gently.

He holds me against his hips, and his erection drives me crazy.

He grabs my hips with both his hands and runs his tongue around my navel, then gently nips his way to my hipbone, then across my belly to my other hipbone.

His hands glide slowly down my backside to my thighs. I cannot look away. He never breaks eye contact. I feel him getting hard against my panties. I am squirming for more of him. He removed my dress and his shirt was next.

He starts kissing me again passionately and I parted my lips to deepen the kiss. Then he continues to trails kisses up my belly, and his tongue dips into my navel.

My breasts swell, and my nipples harden under his touch

You're so deliciously wet. I want you." He thrusts his finger inside me, and I cry out as he does it again and again. He palms my clitoris, and I cry out once more. He pushes inside me harder and harder still. I groan.

Suddenly, he sits up and tugs my panties off and throws them on the floor. Pull off pants and his boxer to free his erection. I looked down and gasped at his considerable length.

Klaus: "I'm going to fuck you now, love" he whispered in my ear as he positions the head of his erection at the entrance of my cunt and he entered me.

He stays still, letting me adjust at the intrusion and the overwhelming feeling of him inside me. He starts moving in me. He shifts onto his elbows so I can feel his weight on me, holding me down. He moves slowly at first, easing himself in and out of me. And as I grow excited by the rhythm my hips move up instinctively to meet his.

He speeds up. I moan, and he pounds on, picking up speed, merciless, a relentless rhythm and I keep up, meeting his thrusts. He grasps my head between his hands and kisses me hard, his teeth pulling at my lower lip again

"Come for me, Hayley" he whispers breathlessly, and I unravel at his words, exploding around him as I climax and splinter into a million pieces underneath him. And as he comes, he calls out my name, thrusting hard, then stilling as he empties himself into me. he has his forehead pressed against mine, his eyes closed, his breathing ragged. He's still inside me. Leaning down, he gently presses a kiss against my forehead then slowly pulls out of me.


	10. Rodeo Drive

Klaus POV

Next morning i found Hayley cuddled next to me. She was so beautiful with the sun light on her olive skin and her long brown hair and I saw her birth on her right shoulder it's the sign of the crescent clan now I understand why my mind compulsion didn't work, she is a werewolf.

I usually root for blonde but Hayley has been worth it. I did not have so much fun in decades I can't even remember when was the last time i had q woman in my bed for an entire night I could laid there and watch her sleeping face for ages but I must keep it together " focus Klaus you start to sound as pathetic as Elijah this is a business transaction there is no time to develop any feeling whatsoever." i said to myself.

I stood up and went to take a shower.

When I came back in the room she was still on the bed with a loss expression on her face.

I startled her when I said: " i hope you have no plan today little wolf, cause i am hiring you for the next 24 hours i still have in this city ."

I saw her blush when she raise her head and stared at my bare chest.-Hayley replied: "i had to meet my roommate and ..." i didn't let her finish and said : " it was not a question little wolf cancel all your plan and get dress we are out of here in half an hour."

HAYLEY POV

OMG this guy is so bossy but after what he did to me yesterday for sure this 24 hours with him will be interesting and just when I thought this awkward morning was over he grabbed his boxer looking straight into my eyes he opened his towel and it fell on the ground he has a top model body and i understand why he is so proud about his body now. The gods were probably in a good mood when they made him. Unconsciously my eyes were all over his body when i start to look at his member he had a crooked devilish smirk on his face and said " focus, little wolf , we will get to that later for the moment i don't need your sexe eye looking at my perfect body. What i need is you in the shower now! so we can be out of here in 20 minutes sharp. "

He put his boxer and pair of jean then he exited the room with his tee shirt on his neck and proudly displaying his six packs and his bird tattoo. He walk out glaring at me.

When he left the room i give myself 5 minutes to recover from all the sexual tension i felt and took a cold shower to wake me up.

I put back the mini dress i was wearing the night before which was just obscenely too sexy for this hour of the day. How am I supposed to go out with a top model when i have the sign 'Hooker 'place in full display over my face? So I just sat there in the room not knowing how the hell i am supposed to get out of here.

Suddenly i heard him said: "there you are lets go now! Why are you still stalling here for god sake?"

"I can go out like this!" i replied in a whisper.

He sight then throw me a tee shirt and a pair of jeans and said; "we would not want you to make the walk of shame now, wont we?" and he gave me a smirk.

I quickly wore his clothes then we went out.

When we got into the elevator I ask;" Him where are we going?"

He replied :" first we need to find you proper clothes , secondly I will try to do my best to not see my siblings and lastly love to answer your question anything I feel like doing today and you are coming with me little wolf"

"Little wolf?. Why are you keeping calling me like that since this morning?"

Klaus: "well you did not tell me that you were a member of the crescent pack, love?"

Hayley:" what are you talking about? The Crescent what?" I look at him really confused then he said "I saw your birth mark!" "yes what with my birthmarks people have those !?" I snapped at him and he replied:" you really have no idea? Don't you?"

Hayley: " I don't know what you mean by pack but you can enlighten me on that perhaps!"

Klaus:" Sorry love but I don't feel like sharing my incredible knowledge today so this will be a discussion for another day."

Much to my surprise, Klaus takes my hand, clasping it with his long cool fingers. I feel the current run through me, and my already rapid heartbeat accelerates. As he leads me out of the elevator.

We crossed the lobby of the hotel toward the entrance and we saw the manager greeting us from afar with a big grin on his face after what Klaus told him yesterday I would have expected from him at least a cold glare but nope.

We start by shopping to get me some clothes in a designer boutique on Rodeo drive after the complete relooking thanks to Klaus we visited the museum, the aquarium we had dinner at some private restaurant then we want to watch a selection of old movies when we get back to the hotel he packed his bags then handed me an envelope with 10 000 dollars inside he kiss me on my forehead and handed me his card saying if I need him one day I can call him.

I was so sad that those 24 hours were already finished. When I get back I talk about my night with Katherine but did not tell her the name of my client I find it almost inappropriate on the moment.

After that I told Katherine that it was not for me because I needed to feel connected somewhat and talk to the person before I have sex. So my career as a prostitute was out of the picture from now on. Klaus will be my first and last client

Katherine POV

One month later after Hayley encounter with Klaus she felt sick that was the first time she was feeling bad like that and really nauseous especially in the morning. Everything she tried to eat or drink was spitted out a second later. She has been like this for four days now and I could not handle the sound of Hayley vomiting her inside like that anymore. I had my suspicion about this illness of hers but on the fourth day I was sure. I went to the pharmacy and bought four different types of pregnancy test. When i gave it to Hayley, I saw how much scared she was witch reminded me that time when I had discovered that I was pregnant. I carried my child for 9 month and when my daughter was born she was ripped from my hands and gave away I had never saw her again.

Like i thought all the tests came up positive she was pregnant. Now the question was who the father was. Hayley had never told me the name of her client but now that she was back into a corner and she had to talk about that. When I ask her about the father of her child she gave me the small business card he had given her. When I saw the name on the card I completely freaks out. I almost faint the father can't be Klaus if he found out I will be dead I have to act quickly before it goes out of hand. I decide to give Hayley one day to decide what she do about the situation and I told her that I will help her as best as I can.

24 hours later, Hayley had decided to get rid of the baby as she could not see how she will be able to support her child alone.

I convinced her to take a trip with me to forget a little bit about that baby drama. Hayley agreed with me so we hit the road in direction of mystic Falls I told her I had to see my family who live there. And she naively just believed me.

At one point we stopped at a diner to rest a little bit and grab something to eat. It was on the border if Mystic Falls and I knew Klaus was there. I have no death wish therefore I won't go there but simply hand Hayley over from here.

I told Hayley that I was going to the restroom and that she could wait for me in the car.

When Hayley when to the car I called the one person that I will have never taught I will talk again.

KATHERINE: "Hello? Elijah?"

Elijah: "Katarina what a Pleasant surprise! How are you?"

Katherine:" look I am fine but I am kind of caught again in the middle of your brother mess actually"

Elijah: "Please elaborate what you intend by that statement Katarina. "

Katherine: "Klaus have accidentally I guess impregnate my roommate now she is ready to get rid of the baby but I assume he would be preferable if he knew about it first I don't want to get caught in his wrong side again after 500 years I am so tired of running so here we are with a special delivery for the Mikaelson what can we do from now"

Elijah:" I am moved about this news and I want to see it by myself before telling Nicklaus he is particularly in a bad mood this days. We are in mystic falls right now but as I recall you arrangement with my brother, he must not see you saw I think. It will be preferable if we meet in a small Diner on the border of mystic falls. In how long do you think you can be there?"

Katherine: "Actually Elijah I am already here so please hurry up I can't wait to get rid of this problem what happen with her after that is not my problem but just promise me Klaus will not know which role I play in this"

Elijah:" don't worry I will not tell him and I will be there in 10 minutes"

Katherine thought great she could dump Hayley right here and flee before Elijah see her.

She was just about to grab her jacket when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Elijah:" Katarina already leaving us? Where is the girl?"

Katherine:" She is in my car I had to drug her a little bit so she won't remember me. She is a werewolf so just so you know she can't be compelled. She has no idea about the supernatural world and lastly she has no family or relative whatsoever she was abandoned" we walk out of the restaurant to join Hayley who had already passed out in my car.

Katherine:" there she is. Please take your family burdened with you and hopefully lived happily ever after" Katherine look at Hayley one last time and said to herself she will survive she is a tough one.


	11. Introduce to Elijah

Hayley POV

I woke up with a spectacular headache and I barely remember what my name is.

I am in a room that looks like a hotel room or something. I sat on the bed and try to remember the last think I did. When I heard a man saying: "Hello, you are finally awake? Fantastic we can talk. What business do you have with my brother?"

I look at this man who was wearing a dark suit and was well mannered I said to him "first of all who the hell are you? Where am I? What have you done to my friend Katherine and who is your brother by the way?"

The man: "My name is Elijah Mikaelson and I am Nicklaus's brother, Katherine pierce leave you under my custody as you are possibly carrying my brother's heir. Now talk, how this nonsense happen?"

Hayley:" what kind of sick twisted bastard are you? do you think I am going to tell you all the detail of how I get pregnant? Don't you think you are too old for the catch up in sexual orientation or biology even! Where were you during those classes in high school?"

Elijah: "Pardon me if my question have shocked you but you see I have been taught that my kind can not procreate so before we go to Klaus with this news it will be better if we make sure you have not mistaken the father"

Hayley:" the only think I know is that the last guy I have slept with was your brother. So sucked it up and go find him"

Elijah:" I will but first I must warn you that Nicklaus will probably choke you at first "

Hayley: "wait what?"

Elijah:" Hayley you must understand that we are vampires and therefore we can't have children"

Hayley;" Vampire?! Really that is the only lame excuse you came up with to cover your brother! He put me in this position and you know what before I…" I stood up from the bed in rage and didn't even finish my sentenced that Elijah vamp speed next to me when I saw that I fainted.

A few minutes later, I woke up and was still in shock when I asked him :" how old are you?" He said "more than a thousand years" and then I continued by saying: "And what about Klaus?"

Elijah:" Klaus is more than a thousand year old also and a hybrid which means werewolf and vampire. He knows no compassion, holds grace or show pity to anyone and I must warn you that he has killed people for far less then what you are alleging here. I am not saying all those think to scared you but just to pre.." he didn't have finish his sentence that I stood up from the bed again repeating mechanically "a thousand years old hybrid good job Hayley!" and then I fainted again. Elijah caught me right before my head hit the floor.

And he decided to left and go wake up the father to be.


	12. And they meet again

Elijah POV

"Nicklaus! You must wake up brother, someone wish to see you and this person has great news"

Klaus: "Elijah! what are you talking about who dare come to my house! Uninvited and surely unwanted! I wondered who is this poor soul; who clearly has a death wish that I can make happen before resume my sleep! Tell me brother is it Damon Salvatore ? He had finally gone mad and wants to be reunited with his ex-lover Elena Gilbert? Ah I missed this town with its pathetic teen drama, and complicate love story! Now that you have raise my curiosity I want to see who is this mysterious visitor you dare wake me up for"

I left Nicklaus gets ready and go check Hayley. Perfect she was awake I show her the living room where she will talk to Nicklaus.

A few minutes after that we have entered the living room. I hear Nicklaus coming, when he reached the door of the living room I saw him stop in choc and looking at the girl. In a thousand years, this was the first time I did not recognize my brother expression.

Then I saw Hayley standing up and said to Klaus: "you and I need to talk right now!"

Klaus recovered quickly from the shock and wear his legendary smirk.

Klaus:" first things first Hayley. How did you find me? And what are you doing in the middle of my living room? I mean I am sorry love but what happened in Los Angeles was strictly busin…"

Hayley cut him by saying really loud :" I am PREGNANT'

Klaus said: "what?!"

Hayley: "don't say you did not hear me, unless, it is true and you might have hearing deficiency assuming your old ass!?" and she continued by saying: "now I want to know why me? Why did you impregnate me? You bastard! Didn't you see that my life was fucked up enough like that!" she snapped at him

Klaus:" are you trying to say that I am responsible for your state! I am sorry love but I am a vampire and vampire cannot procreate so you must find another bird in your long list of clients to held accountable for that"

Hayley:" how dare you I have not been with anyone else. You were my first and my last. Plus I did not come here by my choice your brother and my traitor of roommate sold me out. I was already about to get rid of this thing"

Klaus:"PLEASE DO, WHAT DO I CARE!"

Klaus:" And just out of curiosity how can you even be sure you are pregnant for all I know you might be lying" and he had:" you have been with someone else admitted !" Klaus shout really angry and approach dangerously toward Hayley just when he was about to choke her she faint again.

This time Elijah decided to go to the hospital with her as it was the 3rd time in less than two hours.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Klaus POV

As hungry as I am, I hope nothing will happen to Hayley.

The 24 hours I spent with her was one of the best time of my life. Of course no one will ever know that I can't afford to be weak with so many enemies. And I can't admit that I secretly thought about her every day since that night. When I saw her in my living group earlier I had think about only one think: Shower her with kiss but Elijah was there so I kept myself in check.

I need to find a way to be sure that this baby is mine. I cannot just trust her plus she said her roommate sold her out who is this roommate of hers!? I wondered. It might be a set up made by our enemies I must be careful on this.

As soon as Hayley is out of here I will call Genevieve to cast a spell to reveal the identity of the father. If it's not me I will kill: her, her roommate whoever she is and the father to be for this lie.

I was deeply in my thought when the doctor came out to give us a feedback on Hayley.

Doctor: "Hello! Are you member of Ms Hayley Marshall's family?"

Klaus:" I guess we can say so"

Doctor:" OK. Are you her husband or something?"

Klaus:" Bloody hell! Enough with this nonsense! Are you going to tell us what's going on with her lad!?"

Doctor:" OK. She is fine; the baby is fine and healthy as well. She needs to rest and keep on a regular diet she told me she didn't eat anything these last three days so you guys must make sure she eats at least three meals a day and drink water. I give her a prescription for her morning sickness so it should be find. You can book with my assistant her next appointment for next month."

Klaus: "Can we see her?"

Doctor: "yes you can she is in room 36."

Elijah and I went straight to her room after the talk with her doctor.

She was resting one hand on her stomach and her face looking through the window. She startled when I sat next to her. She look at me with sadness in her eyes and said :" Are you going to kill me now ?" and I rely "Of course not, if there is a possibility that baby is mine I want my witch to confirm me this before I decide what I should do to you" I smile at her and add:" consider this like a probation period. We don't want to kill you with my ' hypothetic ' child still in your stomach, won't we" and I smile

Hayley:" Ooh that's so kind of you Klaus" and she gave me a sarcastic smile.

Later on the same day my witch Genevieve makes a spell which confirms the pregnancy she was in fact pregnant with my child.

I felt excited and scared at the same time and when I saw Hayley laughing at the result I snapped at her:" just to be clear here. Don't be too happy love cause as soon as this baby is out of your system, you will be for no use to me. And like a tissue I will get rid of you. So enjoy your evening and the 9 month to come because it will be your last."


	13. The Contract

A/N:Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate your input.

Hayley tossed in her bed the entire night . she could not sleep at all. Klaus words were ringing in her ears and she had no way to shut those words. She thought and thought again about a possible solution and what she could do when she finally gave up.

Hayley POV

Why am I even thinking about a solution to save my life. It has been a life full of misery anyway. Every single moment of happiness in my life, have always been wiped away with long moment of distress. My baby is for the first time of my life the closest relative I will ever have and in the same time the cause of my death. Like every happy moment of my life this time around again will come with pain.

Klaus is right I should enjoy the last month of my existence being happy. And this is actually what I am going to do! I will do everything that could possibly make me happy and Klaus will do that for me. After all, I am giving him the chance to have a child, a family which I would very much like to be part of but from what I see, Klaus will never let me live after the birth of this child.

I am going to talk to him.

Wait what time is it 5 O'clock in the morning he is probably sleeping oh fuck off. I have not slept because of hid stupid words so I can well wake him up a little earlier. If he didn't have knock me out in the first lace I would not have been here.

So, I barged into his room which was suprisely not what I was expecting from him. His room was luxurious like the rest of the mansion but his bedroom was really well decorate with peach color and all.

In the big king size standing in the middle of the room was the 'big bad hybrid' it so weird to see him sleeping he look so peaceful like an angel even and he has a pout on her face so adorable the way his full pink mouth is perfect.

I almost hate to do this but I yelled :"Klaus wake up we need to TALK!" when I see his eyes flew open I knew nothing good will come next. In a second he was on his fit bare chest and his PJ pant on.

He grabbed me by the throat and lift me up I could not even feel the ground on my feet anymore. I try to speak but no sound could come out of my mouth I instinctively wrapped my arms around my belly and close my eyes. When suddenly he loose his grip on me and I fell on the ground.

Klaus POV

I was sleeping when my door opened and I said to myself who is this poor soul that came to my room and dare to wake me up. I will enjoy very much to kill this person after all I can't let this person go without honoring his death's wish. Can I?

And then the person shout into my hear it was a woman voice so without thinking I stand up and grab her by the throat when a moment later I realize it was Hayley I get lost in her eyes when she suddenly close her eyes and put her arms in front of her belly that is when my sense came back and I noticed what I was doing I let her immediately.

she massages her throat and said:" I taught I was supposed to live until this baby is born what the hell Klaus?"

Klaus:" Under no circumstance you should enter my room uninvited I could have kill you on sight for all I know."

"And why are you even in my room first of all"

Hayley;" we need to talk."

Klaus:" About what? And why this discussion can't wait for a more decent time?"

Hayley:" Ooh shut up KLAUS! I didn't even sleep because of what you told me."

Klaus:" What are you talking about love?"

Hayley: "About enjoying my last few month on earth. I realize you were right. All my life I can count the good moment in only one single hand and I am not here to beg you for my life because I have nothing to live for. I want to enjoy these months and be happy like I have ever been in my all life.

Klaus:" Good for you know why is it important for you to tell me all this crap about being happy. You can do whatever you want as long as my child is safe."

Hayley:" I want to make a deal with you. Let's say a contract whereby I will consent to take care of your heir as long as his in my stomach and you will make me happy, the happiest women this earth have ever known actually?"

Klaus looked at her and laugh. Then he said:" you came at 5 o'clock in the morning in the room of thousand year old hybrid with ten century of blood share in his hand to ask him to make you happy? You are losing your mind little wolf this pregnancy has for sure make you go cray cray now go back to sleep."

Hayley:" no Klaus I think you don't understand I have nothing to lose anyway I will be dead the question is what are you willing to do to ensure that your baby will be born and healthy?"

Klaus:" OK fine what is it that you want that will make you happy?"

Hayley sit on Klaus's bed and said:" OK first of all you are not allowed to choke me for instance if you are mad at me you can… kiss my forehead or why not take it on someone else."

Klaus: "well ok I won't chock you but don't expect from me to kiss you."

Hayley: "secondly I want you to fulfill all my cravings no matter what it can be. If I want a chicken mayo with water melon you make it happen"

Klaus:" Hayley I am Nicklaus Mikaelson not one of your minion and therefore I will not be manipulate by you in the name of this pregnancy."

Hayley:" I think you don't understand you are the one who put me in this situation so you are going to be the one to suffer through it with me while busy making me happy." And to that Klaus roll his eyes and sight.

Hayley:" I want you to read what to expect when expecting and also books on fathers if I am about to leave you with my child I must be sure that you will know the difference between a bottle and a diaper."

Hayley:" You will come with me at all my hospital appointment and hold my hand like loving couple expecting a child will."

Klaus:" ok ok now are you done?"

Hayley:" we will leave in the same house and while I will be pregnant you will not have sex with anyone else unless I choose to have sex and therefore you can too."

Klaus: "you are just out of your mind to think that just because I impregnate you. I can't have at it anymore!"

Hayley:" I did not say you can't at all what I said is if I ever feel the need to have sex and I have sex with someone then you can also have fun at that time only.''

Klaus:" ooh so you think I will just stay there and wait until the mother of my child feel itchy and walk around horny and ready to give herself to anyone !? that will not happen!"

Hayley:" then it's settle if I want to have sex you will have sex with me. And you can't say no"

Klaus: "do you think I will touch your body again look what happen the first time your body is just too eager to procreate my children! that will not happen again."

Hayley:" Klaus I am already knocked up what more do you think your lazy thousand year old sperm could do to me? Frankly"

Klaus:" it wasn't lazy clearly because it knocked you out in no time"

Hayley: "whatever so what do you say? Do we have a deal? I want your word that you will comply to this agreement. Honor it and I swear I will not gibe birth to your heir and will not run when the time to kill me will come."

Klaus:" Ok I will respect my part of the contract as long as you don't do anything stupid to endanger my child. You will not leave the house unless you accompany by me or my siblings. You will eat at least three times a day, rest and do those things the doctor says you must do to take care of it. You will respect me and never do anything against me."

Hayley: "DEAL! Good! now, we can all go back to sleep!" I climbed in Klaus bed and get inside the sheet. He just look at me confuse and then said:" And now, what do you think you are doing little wolf?"

Hayley:" I am simply trying to go back to sleep. And your sheet smells you which from some weird reason I like the scent so come back to sleep or get out of here cause I have not had a proper sleep in four days."

Klaus:" I am going to let go this time cause I am tired but this must not become an habit little wolf" I really wanted to choke her right now so instead, I gave her a kiss on her forehead she look at me and said:" what was that for?" really confused and I replied:" would you have prefer for me to choke you perhaps?"

she smiled and said: "no"


	14. New Orleans

A/N: Thank you for the review. Sorry about my grammar again English is not my first language but I am going to try my best to correct that. This Chapter is quite long. I combined two chapters in one because separate they looked too short. Hope you don't mind and keep reviewing

"Airport Private Jet Kind of Life"

Hayley POV

The Next morning I was ready for New Orleans. I quickly had breakfast under the supervision of the almighty Klaus (too scared that I might not eat and "endanger the child")

When we finished with the breakfast we headed to the airport. I was so excited and nervous because it was the first time I have been in a plane. And just imagine my surprised when I found out Klaus Has his own jet. When we took off I felt immediately dizzy and I fainted. When I woke up I was in a bedroom inside the plane. Come on who needs a bedroom in his own airplane.

Klaus was in the room when I woke up and he said:" you are awake? How are you?"

Hayley: "I am fine. I just feel a little bit dizzy when we took off but I am alright now." I continued by saying: "So, how is it going to be in New Orleans with our arrangement and everything?"

Klaus: "Ah! I am glad you are asking, first rule, you will not be allowed to leave the property unless accompany by one of my siblings or myself and you will not talk about our contract to anyone"

Hayley:" OK, what else?"

Klaus: "Hayley, No one must know that you are carrying my child, I have many enemies and If they found out, they will surely use you as a leverage against me. I will not be manipulated."

Klaus: "You will not enter the French Quarter because werewolves are not allowed and as you are one you simply can't".

Hayley: "I am not a werewolf!"

Klaus: "No love you are wrong, the birthmark you have on your shoulder proves it. Your parent did not tell you perhaps. But what is left of your clan leave in New Orleans precisely in the bayou. But don't even think I will let you walking around the bayou while carrying my child. Those werewolves are savages and the mere fact that you are carrying my child will get you kill without other form of trial."

Hayley: "why does the werewolves don't like you? "

Klaus: "A few decades ago, one of them bites Marcel, my ward, and let's say it really pissed me off so I ordered a wolf hunt and most of them were killed. Those who survived fond refuge in the Bayou. I ask my witches to curse those who survive. Now they remain in their wolf form for the all month and only once a mouth they become human"

Hayley: "What! How can you do that? This means that if my parents are still alive they are wolf or if they are dead, you are the one who order their murder! OMG. And here I am pregnant with your child; I think I am going to be sick; I can't breathe, I need air!" I started to panic and crying really loud I don't know why I was not even that sad. It must be a side effect of the pregnancy. Klaus left me there and he went to check from the pilots in how long we will arrive. I fell asleep crying. when I Woke up the steward informed me that we were about to land.

When we landed 5 cars were waiting on the Tarmac. Elijah get into the first one then Klaus and me got into his car. After what Klaus told me in the plane, I felt no desire to talk to him or even be near this monster but I have no choice I was stuck with him at least for the next 9 month.

Welcome to New Orleans

The Plantation house

Hayley POV

The drive from the airport was quiet, the tension on the car could be cut with a knife. I could not wait to get out of the car and by the way Klaus acted when we arrived. He thought the same thing. I saw him jump out of the car as soon as we arrived without even looking at me.

The house took my breath away, the property is big. There is also a beautiful garden and a gigantic pool. I already have the feeling I will be happy here as long as I manage to stay away from Klaus.

The housekeeper took our luggage from the car. I ask one of them to show me my room.

The room is even better than the one in Mystic falls; It has its own bathroom and a dressing room.

Everything looked expensive.

I found a PC and a new iphone 6 on the desk in my room and also a huge bouquet of roses.

The weather was perfect to get into the pool so I decided to try the pool.

I didn't know if I had a swimming costume because I did not pack my bag so I checked into my luggage but I only find a couple of clothes. I went to the walking closet and when I open it I found many clothes all of them where my size and there was also maternity clothes.

I finally found the drawer with the swimming costume. There was so many kinds that I didn't know which one to peak some of them were too sexy for a simple backyard swimming session. I finally grab a bikini and change my clothes. When I passed in front of the mirror I saw that I was not showing yet but my boobs were bigger and my body shape looked more feminine, I wonder how big my belly will get I have always been thin so I can't picture myself bigger.

I have been here for two hours but I haven't see Klaus or Elijah since we get here.

The swimming pool was at the perfect temperature. I really enjoy myself when suddenly I was interrupted by a girl, probably my age or maybe more (we are never too sure about these vampire).

She came to me and said: "Hi!" I said: "hi "too.

Girl: "I know its going to sound rude but who are you? And what does a werewolf is doing in Klaus's house" she said looking at me from head to toe. I guess she is either the sister or Klaus's girlfriend we haven't'talk about this subject but when he said that no one should know that he was the father of my child I first assumed that he wanted to avoid the baby drama with his current girlfriend. Now if it's her this is super awkward. I got out of the pool grabbed my towel and I walked toward her and with a big smile I said:" None of your business!" I brush her shoulder in my way back to the house and she stood there in shock.

**Sophie Deveraux POV**

I was in the Mikaelson's kitchen at the plantation house, waiting for Elijah when I saw a brunette swimming in their pool. I went closer to see who it was when I felt something in my stomach. I followed my intuition and get closer to the girl and I felt that she was pregnant and human but the aura of the baby was like Klaus's aura and something else. I saw the crescent wolf's birthmark on her shoulder and I knew she was a from that clan but if she was not in her werewolf form it could be only because she had not triggered her werewolf's gene or because of the pregnancy but why is she here and why her baby feels like a hybrid.

I needed to know who she was. "Hi" I said she replied "Hi" I carry on by saying: "I know its going to sound rude but who are you? And what does a werewolf is doing in Klaus Mikaelson house?" she got out of the pool and she said "none of your business and when she brush her shoulder with mine; I had a vision of her and Klaus. She was pregnant with Klaus's child" this piece of information could be very important for my coven! We could use her to persuade Klaus to break the curse on our coven! I know Elijah said he will persuade Klaus but it's been month now and he has not done anything. I love Elijah but my coven is my family and they must come first like he puts first his family. I have to go; the elders will know what to do. On my way out I bump into Klaus.

He looked at me with a funny expression and said: "Sophie! It's still an unpleasant surprise to see you in my house every day running after my brother." I was so shocked with what I have discovered a moment ago that I didn't reply to Klaus's sarcastic statement. I simply said :" tell Elijah I had to go I will see him at Rousseau. My shift is about to start. I can't wait for him." And I left.

Introduce to Rebekah

Hayley POV

After the pool I went to my room, took a shower then start to dry my hair in a towel. Klaus came into my room. I didn't look at him and said:" you could have knock you know, what if I was naked or something!?"

Klaus:" little wolf we both know there is not one part of your body that I have not seen before. Plus I came here to inform you that we will have lunch in 20 minutes with my sister who I would like to introduce you to"

Hayley:" OK I will be ready and before you leave who was that girl who were here earlier? "

Klaus: "Sophie? It's Elijah new distraction she is a witch and I don't trust her so stay away from her, love"

20 minute later

There is a knock on the door, I answered it and the maid inform me that lunch was serve. Right in time 'I am starving' I thought.

When I got to the living room Klaus and Elijah were with a blonde who I assume to be the sister. They were all already sitting at the dining table"

Hayley:" hello, I am Hayley" I introduced myself to her she look at me and said:" ooh you are the wolf girl my brother knocked up?" " I expected to see a baby bump but I guess you are not showing yet!" dead silence in the room "Hayley, right, can I ask you something?" Rebekah said.

Hayley:" I guess yes "

Rebekah: "why did you choose to stay with him, she pointed at Klaus and add, you could have run from him or even continue your pathetic mortal life but yet you are here? I guess he could not compel you so why are you still here?" I was about to answer when Klaus cut me and said:" Rebekah! Enough with all these stupid questions! What Hayley and I have decided do not concern you at all so can we move on to a more fun subject and enjoy our lunch." After that everybody ate in silence until Elijah broke this awkward atmosphere by asking Klaus about the French Quarter and how a guy name Marcel runs it during their absence. I finished my plate excuse myself and went straight to my room.

Two hours later Klaus came to inform me that he was going out to meet someone and that I could call him if I needed anything. While he was gone I start to read a book about pregnancy. And in no time I fell asleep


	15. Adjusting to the new life

HAYLEY POV

I have been in New Orleans for two months. Rebekah and I get along much better now and I am glad considering our poor start. She explained to me that It wasn't really about me but more about Klaus because after all the bad things he did to her; He was the one with a baby on the way.

I felt sorry for her and we eventually become really good friends.

There was not much to do here. Klaus and Elijah were always out running their businesses while I was home with Rebekah.

I noticed that since we get here, Klaus and I became distant. He never asked me how I was feeling; the only thing he came to ask was whether I needed anything from time to time.

I heard from Rebekah once that Klaus was seeing someone named Camille, I have never met her but the amount of time Klaus was spending with her started to annoy me for no good reason.

One night, I went to wait for him in his room and I don't know when but I fell asleep. When I woke up I noticed that he did not come home.

I left his room and went to mine. The following night I wait for him again but he didn't come home too. The third time when I woke up I heard his shower. I was glad he was back. I was going to confront him right away about our contract.

When he came out of the shower he was fully dress. So I started by saying:

Harley:" Hey! We need to talk"

Klaus:" Morning Love, did you sleep well? Please tell me what is this charming new habit of yours that push you to hijack my bed every night? Are you missing me?" he said with a stupid smirk on his face.

Hayley:" I would not have to hijack your bed if you were home more often! I have barely seen you in two months. I like Rebekah's company but she is not the father of my child!" I said irritated.

Klaus:" So I was right you do miss me, but perhaps may I remind you that we are not married nor a couple and therefore you don't need to wait for me in my room. Whenever you need me you know you can call me. Love" he took a pause look at me and add "I need to see Camille before I start with my day, Is that all you wished to talk to me about?"

Hayley;" No its not all. I snapped at him. Do I have to remind you also that you and me have an agreement and since, we have been here, what have you done to keep your part of the contract? Absolutely nothing, I am miserable. Where is my happy life? I think I am done here. If you are not more present for me and you still screwing that Camille around while I am pregnant and stuck here the whole day like I am in some kind of witness protection's program. I am going to have an abortion!"

Klaus: " Are you threatening me?! He shouted. Have you lost your mind? Let me make myself clear here, you are still breathing by my grace. What I do with my time is none of your business and lastly Camille is simply my therapist for god sake!"

Hayley:" If you can have time for her you will have time for us too. I put my hands on my belly to emphases my point. First I need to have a doctor appointment, I am already overdue and I don't trust your witch Sophie with her premonition about the baby. That girl is creepy!"

Klaus: "What did you say ? Sophie knows about the baby?"

Hayley;" yes, I thought you told her or Elijah did because she came a week ago and did some witchy voodoo staff on me, the day Rebekah went out with you, to find the baby sex. We apparently are going to have a little girl but I am not sure so I need to see a doctor"

Klaus:" Why did you not tell me about that sooner?"

Hayley:" well if you were not a ghost I would have! But what is the problem if she knows or not?"

Klaus: "She might be Elijah little toy but I don't trust her she might have done something to the baby for all I know.

You see love, Sophie is member of a coven of witches which has as habit to sacrifice young girl to gain more power. My witch caught them and we stop the ritual, My protégé, Marcel, have adopted one of these girls the witches wanted to sacrifice. My witches created a spell that restrains them to practice magic and/or important spell. My witch, Genevieve, assured me that without the ritual, those witches will be soon left without power what is all I am waiting for to kill them all.

I have always suspected Sophie's obsession for my brother to be away to manipulate me in order to change my decision. This will never happen, I will not be manipulated.

If she knows that you are carrying my child then the elders also know and they might be plotting against me while we are speaking. I need my witch to find about that and when I will put my and on Soph… Ah right the person I wanted to see."

He walked out of the room and headed downstairs I followed him and saw Sophie entered the house she did not even have time to say anything that Klaus grabbed her by the throat immediately. When he did that,

it was like if he was chocking me also, all the oxygen was sucked out of my lungs and I could feel his hand, his strong grip around my throat . I whispered his name before my legs failed me. My head was about to touch the floor when I felt his arms catching me.

When I woke up, I was in my bed. There were Genevieve, Sophie, Elijah and Rebekah in my room. Klaus was yelling at Sophie and threatening her. The first thing I said when I open my house was:

Hayley:" What happen? What's going on?"

Klaus:" are you alright love? "

Hayley:" Yes, I guess so. My hands went straight to my belly and I said, Is my baby OK?"

Genevieve:" yes she is, everything is fine. Sophie had put a liking spell on you. And I have lifted it nothing will happen to you now."

Hayley: "But why Sophie? " Sophie looked at me with her eyes full of tears and said "I am sorry Hayley; I try to use you as a leverage against Klaus so he would free my coven's power. I didn't know it will put your life in danger but the witches were starting to get impatient and they hexed me. When I came this morning it was to warn you guys about that. I am truly sorry Hayley trust me. I just wanted to help my coven. They are my family"

Klaus: "now that I know that Hayley and the baby are in no danger anymore. I could kill you but I feel generous today so you may go, I give you a chance to keep your life for now but mark my word if I even caught a trace of your scent anywhere in the quarter I will kill you like I did with those witches who collude with you to harm my child. Now leave and never came back"

Sophie was still crying while she looked at Elijah one last time but he avoids her gaze and she exited the room crying for the loss of the love of her life.

After that Genevieve asked everybody to leave the room to let me rest.

In the middle of the night I woke up and saw Klaus sleeping in a chair next to my bed I wake him up and ask him to lay with me in the bed. He stood up, kissed me on the forehead, got under the duvet and spoon me, his arm around my belly. During the night I felt his hand sneaking under my pajama and rests on my belly. The next morning I realized it was the first time in months I have not sleep well like that.


	16. We are Having a Girl !

Klaus POV

When I wake up this morning Hayley was sound asleep in my arms. I don't remember the last time I have been that scared to lose someone in the past centuries.

This woman is completely affecting me and the last two months when I have been avoiding her was very difficult to stay away from her and the baby. But I can't let myself show that I care too much about her. People will think I am weak and my enemies will come after her. Yesterday, I really had to take it on myself to not kill Sophie because she hurts Hayley.

If it was not for the pity sentiment Elijah feels about her I would have kill Sophie along with anyone who would have ever met her.

My brother thinks I don't know about his feeling for that witch. Well, I am not a fool; it's clear he loves her.

Now that she is out of the picture I am sure Elijah will give me a hard time to forgive me but I don't care.

My first priority is the baby and the mother of my child.

I need to get her a doctor appointment who knows what else those witches have done.

I stand up quietly to not wake up Hayley and make a few calls.

When I finally sorted everything and got the doctor's appointment I went to wake up Hayley.

Klaus:" Morning Love!"

Hayley:" Hi, Klaus" she said with a sleepy voice.

Klaus:" you need to wake up love, you have a doctor's appointment in 30 minutes. So, got get ready I will wait for you downstairs."

Hayley POV

Klaus kissed me on the forehead and left me get ready.

When I was ready and got downstairs he was already waiting for me in the car.

The trip to the doctor office was deadly silent and I was feeling nervous about finding the baby sex. I am pretty sure Klaus is betting on a boy and I really don't want to disappoint him by not give him an heir. If I have to leave my child to be raised alone by this man the child better be what he is expecting.

Baby first picture

Hayley POV

When we get to the doctor office the whole floor was desert. I start to panic and said "Klaus, I think there is something wrong, this is a freaking hospital and there is no patient waiting and only one nurse for the whole floor!? Maybe Sophie came back to…" he didn't let me finish and said "Don't be paranoid love, I compel everybody to let us have some privacy, we don't want one of my enemy to know that I came regularly here to see a gynecologist, do we? " he said with a smirk.

We met doctor Wilson and he explains what we should be expecting for the next term, the cravings, mood swing, baby kick, my health, the diet I should follow etc.

The whole time Klaus was listening silently with an unreadable expression on his face. When we were about to start the Baby ultra sound his phone rang which irritated me very much and I said: " why your damn phone is still on? Turn it off for god sake Klaus this is important!"

Klaus:" sorry love but while you are busy being pregnant some of us have an empire to run so be a dear and give me two minutes " he looked at the doctor and said : " and you lade, wait for me for the ultrasound It won't take long." Then he exited the room.

Klaus POV

"What is it Marcel? I am quite busy at the moment I ask especially not to be disturbed if I remember correctly!" I groan

Marcel: " Yeah, and I am sorry to disturb you during your session with Camille but I thought you will be please to know that the documents you were waiting have arrived and you might want to look at it."

Klaus :" It can wait but you know what go drop it at the plantation house. Elijah is there; he can read it and tell me what it is about when I came back."

Marcel:" OK cool I am heading there. Bye"

I went back in the doctor room and find a royally pissed of pregnant werewolf which is no good. I just smile at her trying to change the mood but I noticed it didn't really work when she asks impatiently to the doctor to go on.

When the doctor announced us that we were having a girl I was shocked and at the same time I realized that I was going to be a father. It scared me because I have had no good example of how a father should be this situation makes me feel anxious of what is to come. The only thing I could think about was getting out of this doctor office without showing any emotion and talk to my therapist.

Hayley and the doctor talk a little bit more I saw her really happy when she find out it was a girl.

I finally snapped out of my thought when Hayley shake my arm and asked me if I was OK. I stood up immediately, compelled the doctor to forget about us every time we are not around. He handed Hayley some brochure about Parenthood, pregnancy and the picture of the ultrasound.

I was quiet until we get into the car and I start the engine, I noticed her crying and I didn't know why she was crying so I keep quiet but the more we were going and she was not stopping crying make me sad and I snapped at her : " What is it now Hayley ? since we left this damn doctor you are busy crying which really piss me off because you are the one who insisted to see a doctor and now you have; you are still not happy. Tell me what put you in this mood"

Hayley: "YOU KLAUS! I am sorry because you were expecting a boy, an heir and I ruin everything by not giving you the heir that you were waiting for so why don't you just kill me now and leave me on the side of the road. I am sure it's what you were thinking when you found out. You had no emotion whatsoever in the doctor office when he told us. I know you don't care and now you have no obligation anymore towards me because I could not give you what you wanted" She said crying more loudly now.

I stop the car and said :" Damn it Hayley! I care! Do you hear me ! I do care. This child is my blood and whether it's a girl or a boy. It doesn't matter because she is my blood. In a thousand year I would have never imagine to have my own child so at this point anything I get is more than what I would have possibly imagine."

Hayley POV

When I heard Klaus tell me that he care I could not stop smiling and in an impulse I gave him a hug. My heart was so happy that the man I am falling in love clearly cares about his flesh and blood and now I know that leaving my daughter with him is a good think. I will die knowing that my daughter have someone to love her unconditionally and forever protect her from anything.

Klaus start the engine and turn the car suddenly in mid-way to the plantation house and said:" I can't let my sibling see you like this. They will think I have done something to you and I will not hear the end of it, I have to cheer up your mood a little bit before we go home. What do you think about visiting the French quarter?"

Hayley:" I would really like to, considering the amount of time you spend there" and I smile

Klaus:" it settles then, we will visit the French quarter and the compound where my family and I used to live. Now we use it as our office and my protégé Marcel and the little witch he took under his wings live there."


	17. The French Quater

A/N : Thank you all for the reviews and sorry about chapter 16. I had some trouble uploading it.

**In this chapter I have added a fight scene. This is a premiere so bear with me. And hope you guys will enjoy it. Please REVIEW!**

Hayley POV

When we finally got to the French quarter I was so excited. The place is so vibrant. I was surrounded by people, music and smell of different food. I really like the vibe floating around here.

We were walking toward the compound when we were stop by a blonde girl and Klaus introduce me to her.

Klaus:" Camille! I would like to introduce you to Hayley. Hayley this is Cami. "

Camille:"Hi Hayley! nice to meet you. Klaus told me a lot about you I am really glad we finally meet and I am sorry for your parents." she paused at the awkwardness of the situation and she added. "I have to go my shift start in 10 minutes at Rousseau. I hope to see you soon Hayley bye" she smiled, squized Klaus shoulder and left.

and I said to Klaus:" Hum quite charming this Camille" I said while rising one eyebrow and I continue by saying, "you did not tell me she was that pretty and regarding what Rebekah told me about your taste with blonde I am happy you didn't." I smile.

Klaus: "Well love if I didn't know better I would think you have a thing for me. Careful love I am the devil in disguise there is nothing but deception loving me" "now come on I want to introduce you to Davina, Marcel protégé and favourite little witch."

Klaus:" I must warn you she can give you an attitude but apparently it's just a phase and I hope it will end soon before I lose my temper with her." At the same time my stomach groaned to remind me that I didn't have breakfast this morning and I think Klaus surely heard it because he said:" I have asked the chef to cook something quickly so we can have lunch with Davina". He directed me to the living room where a table for four were dressed for us. Davina joined us and before Klaus had the chance to introduce us she said:" Aah you must be Klaus's wife!" And I replied:"Ugh not a chance I am Hayley his baby mama that's it" she laughed and looked at Klaus who had a quite confused expression on his face.

We sat and ate. Davina and I were talking about random things and I noticed that since Davina's comment about Klaus and I being married; he didn't talk that much after that. As soon I was done he stood u and said:" Well it's time to go Hayley" and walked out without another word to Davina. She was apparently used to that behavior because she didn't say a word or looked offended. I said goodbye and followed Klaus in the car.

he didn't say a word in the car either but I saw how tensed he was by how he was holding a firm grip on the wheel.

Introduce to Marcel

Hayley POV

When we got home, there was a black Mercedes I didn't recognize parked outside. I asked Klaus if he was waiting for someone but he just said:" it's Marcel's is he still doing here? Stay in the car while I am going to see what's going on inside"

When Klaus get inside I heard people yelling, the sound of furniture breaking in the living room, Rebekah screaming and a dark skinned man flying out of a window.

I assumed it was Marcel because he gets inside his car and drove away without a hello. He looked scared and his face was covered with blood. I went inside and found a scene that froze me on the spot.

Elijah and Klaus were fighting at a speed my human eyes could barely see. I even felt dizzy a couple of time they were punching each other and breaking staff.

Rebekah was crying and she was apparently as shock as me seeing her brothers fighting. She finally try to separate them but Klaus sent her flying across the room with a slap and at that moment I really get scared and shout :" KLAUS STOP" Elijah and him stop immediately when they heard me and they looked at me then Klaus grab Elijah's neck and bite him.

He was full of rage I have never seen Klaus like this before. He was a monster ; his beautiful face was now replace by nothing but something scary his blue eyes where glowing goldish yellow and dark veins were appearing under his eyes. He also had fangs. At this sight I close my eyes and I was trembling like a leaf.

He walked toward me and at the same time I heard a whoosh and I open my eyes to see Rebekah pining Klaus against the wall by the throat and she said: " you are a selfish bastard you have refused me to find happiness with the man I love and Elijah had to renounce once more to the love of his life because of you, while you get everything we want. You are creating a family of your own while we are only condemned to stick by you and not enjoy life!" "We have stood by you through everything brother and when did you even once let us be happy in a thousand year? Biting, daggering, is your selfishness will ever end? Ooh I pity your child. I can only imagine what type of father you will be" she loose a her grip and took a step backward.

Klaus:" Is that what you lot think about me? I am only the bastard brother, who robbed you of your happiness? You sister, through the centuries how many suitors did you have? they always try to manipulate you and you were too stubborn to see that I protect you from uncountable you, brother, once again a fool because of love. Your little infatuation had almost cost the life of my unborn child, your niece, and yet again I am the villain of the story while Sophie Deveraux is still breathing till today because you care about her. What is it with you two? Always and forever family above all those words mean nothing to you? Love? Love is for the weak. We are the Originals family, we are not weak, we do not care and we certainly do not fall in love. But if you think that I am the reason of your unhappiness I will not be that anymore. Instead of daggering you, I will simply abandoned you here, alone. You two can rot while I will move to the compound after all it's our family home. Not this pathetic copy of our true home. And I don't want to see you again."

Elijah: "Brother if we have of…"

Klaus: "Everything has been said, brother, you can do whatever you please see if I care"

Klaus: "you are coming with me little wolf!" and Klaus grab my arms and dragged me outside to the car while I protested by saying: "Why will I go anywhere with you? You said you will not cause me any harm but you almost kill me back there if Rebekah have not intervened!" he stopped open the car door for me and said:"You will come with me Because HAYLEY THE ONLY FAMILY I STILL CARE ABOUT IS IN YOUR BELLY and as long as she is in there, you will go with me everywhere I want you to go. 'Stay in the same house' was part of the contract if I recall properly, love" "now get in before I throw you in the trunk" I get in the car and didn't say a word after that. When we get in the quarter I saw a tear dropping in Klaus face and at that moment I realized that the baby was his only family at this point and I felt sorry for him because I know how sad it is to not have anyone else.

Marcel POV

How stupid I was to let my emotion control me like this. Klaus will kill me if he saw me again, I have to grab Davina and get the hell out of here. If he cornered me again this time Elijah will not be there to protect me.

_Flash back earlier today_

_I just got to the plantation house, where the Originals are currently living since they came back._

_ Rebekah doesn't talk to me and still avoid me when she comes in town. She still mad at me for what happen last time when Klaus daggered her because of us. If she is here I need to tell her what I feel for her and she might forgive me._

_I get inside the house and I find her in the living room._

_Marcel:" Hi Rebekah, good to see you. Where is Elijah? Klaus asked me to drop some documents here for him."_

_Rebekah:" Do I look like my bloody brother? Use your brain Marcel and call him yourself. Since yesterday episode with Sophie, I have not seen him so I can't help you"_

_Marcel:" Rebekah, why are you like this with me? " I take a pause to analyse her reaction then I continue by saying: " if it's because of the last time, I am really sorry Rebekah you must trust me. The only way for us to be together is if I can gain Klaus trust and..." she interrupted me_

_Rebekah:" What are you talking about Marcel? Gain Klaus's trust? This bastard doesn't even trust his own shadow and what make you think he will trust you. My brother is selfish and wants us by his side but he doesn't want us to be happy with other people and he never will. I asked you to leave him and come with me. But once more you choose my brother so what do you want me to say or do?" she take a long breath and said :" we don't have anything to say to each other and you should leave before Klaus find you here with me and daggered me again"_

_Marcel:" Rebekah I can't just leave like this I need your forgiveness. Bekah, I love you and I have always love you. The only reason why I choose to become a vampire was because I wanted to be at your side always and forever. I like everything about you and even if I have to wait for an other century until you decide to forgive me I will because I love you so much that it hurts to not touch you, call you be with you be around you." And without thinking again I kiss her and she kiss me back and we start to deepen the kiss._

_I push her on the coach and we continue to kiss, our tongues trying to dominate the other, her hand slip under my shirt and I start to open her shirt when the next moment I find myself flying across the room then grabbed again during that fly and smash on the floor when I look who it was I saw Klaus. I was so shocked that I can't even remember what he was saying while he was hitting me. He was so fast that I haven't had the time to defend myself and when I try to punch him he dodge it, grab me and this time he send me flying through the windows he was about to follow me outside in his rage when I saw Elijah grab him and punch him. I didn't think twice I get into my car and drive quickly out of there._

_End of flasback_

I am sure by now he has probably daggered Elijah and Rebekah I only have enough time to quickly grab Davina and flee.

I get to the compound and barged into Davina's room. I find her in front of her mirror busy trying to decide which dress she should wear when I said:" Davina packed your things we have to go right now! I have been trying to call you where is your phone?"

Davina:" my phone is on silence that's why I probably missed your call. But why do we have to go right now? I have a date today with Tim my boyfriend do you remember?"

Marcel:" Davina I don't have time to explain to you everything Klaus his looking for me so I have to go now and leave New Orleans."

Davina:"But why? No, our home is here and I can take Klaus. Plus what about Josh and Cami they are our family too. I can't just flee like this." She was still talking when my phone ring and it was Rebekah who called to say that Klaus was on his way to the compound and he was very pissed and she thinks he will probably kill me if he sees me she also said that he bite Elijah but didn't dagger them this time hopefully. I was a little bit relieved to hear that he didn't hurt her but I knew that this means only one thing he was coming for me.

Marcel:" OK, D, you know what? I have to go right now but don't worry I will come back to take you later or in a day or two" I kissed her on the forehead and hope Klaus will not hurt her to get at me.

I get into my car and drive. I don't know yet where I am going but I have to go far from Klaus, until he calms down and is ready to hear me before he kills me.


	18. The Compound

Klaus POV

Marcel has been too far this time. In my own home; on top of MY SISTER, I have forbidden him expressly to not get involve with Rebekah and yet again I caught him! This time, he is going to suffer.

I thought angrily while driving to the compound, once again I have been betrayed by the ones I care the most. my vision suddenly get blurry and I quickly looked aside so Hayley will no see my tears.

When I get to the compound I found few vampires and two of Marcel's closest friends Thierry and Diego in the court.

I ask them "where is Marcel?" And I get no answer so I grab Thierry and I shout:" Where is Marcel?"

Thierry:" I don't know man. I didn't see him around today ". I ripped his heart out and said: "That's because he didn't tell me what I wanted to hear."

I go to Diego next and said:" by know I assume you have realised that I am in one of my terrible mood and you are going to answer me quickly. Where is Marcel?"

Diego: "He was here 20 minutes ago, he went straight to talk to the little witch then he came out, grabbed his car and drive away. I have no idea where he went. But maybe Davina knows where..." I did not let him finish, I snapped his neck.

I went to Davina's room with Hayley following behind closely.

I slammed Davina's door wide open and said: "You! Tell me right now where is Marcel?"

Davina:" I don't know and what is the problem between you two. Marcel came here afraid saying you were looking for him because he pissed you off. What happen?"

Klaus: "I am not here for chit chat Davina! Do tell me right now where he is?" I vamp-speed to her and when I was about to grab her neck she gave me a headache so strong that it literally forced me to fall on my knees.

Davina:" I don't have time to deal with you drama right now Klaus! I have a date and I am almost late so excuse me but I have to go" she walked out of the room and said:" Good luck finding Marcel! I am off to my date and I don't want to be stuck in the middle of your beef! Thank you very much"

Hayley POV

In what kind of mess I put myself here this time?

These people are crazy. Klaus just ripped off someone's heart from his body and know 'the teenage witch daughter ' of his protégé just put him on his knees like it's nothing ; to attend her date and I am just standing here frozen too scared to make a move or talk I can't even think about what those vampires can do to me if I left Klaus's side who is still in choc on the floor.

I don't even know if I should help him stand or look away. This is a very awkward situation now.

I am just a poor human how am I supposed to help my 'hybrid baby daddy'?! I am sorry, I didn't sign for the drama. I am supposed to enjoy my life right now before he kills me not deal with this chaos.

I walked slowly toward Klaus and kneel at his eye levels. I see him vulnerable, tears are pouring out of his eyes and I don't know what to tell him so I touch his shoulder and said:" Klaus are you ok?"

He looked at me, stood up and said coldly:" I am going to show you your room". I stand up and follow him to my new living area. When we got there, he opened the door and led me inside and said:" my room is the last door down the passage. Your staff should be delivered to you soon." He turned and left the room slamming the door behind him.

Hours passed by and Klaus haven't came back since he left me in my room. I start to feel hungry and the idea of all those creepy vampires down there does not motivate me to go get food but I can't starve myself while pregnant.

I have to find Klaus; he dragged me here in a place where I don't feel safe at all. He must take care of me and my needs. His siblings are not here thanks to him, so he has to ensure I am happy and not starving to death.

I can try his room but what if he is not there and I end up face to face with a vampire who mistakes me for his diner or something!? I am losing my mind; I need Klaus. I am going to call him.

I take my cell phone and try his number 10 times but he is not picking up. I noticed that his phone is ringing in the room across mine.

Without a second thought and my stomach growling I entered the room. It's quite dark and has canvas and paints everywhere, It must be Klaus's art room. He had one, at the plantation house so I assume here too. I finally saw him painting, completely lost in his work. His expression is sad, like the dark colours of his painting.

I Lean against one of the room's wall and I watch him quietly. He paints bare chest, his body bathed in the light cast only by the candles lighted up next to his canvas. The rest of the room baths in darkness.

It's like he's in his own little world,

I am observing his long skilled fingers as they gently brush the canvas, thinking how those same fingers can expertly handle and caressed my body. I flush and gasp at the memory of our night (stupid hormones) and compose myself before I called him out of his zone.

I know he has sensed me but doesn't do anything to acknowledge my presence.

Hayley: "Sorry," I whisper. "I didn't mean to disturb you but I am hungry and I am too scared to go to the kitchen by myself with all these vampires in the house! Can you come downstairs with me please" my stomach growled again and he raised an eyebrow and said:" Of course, I am sorry I have forgotten to ask the chef to make something for you. Come with me then"

I followed him to the kitchen. When we get there he started to take out food from the fridge and chop the vegetables.

It caught me out of guard to see him cooked and I said: "So are you sure about what you are doing cause I am pretty sure vampire of a thousand years don't cook" he raised one eye brow while seasoning a steak and he said:" when you have lived for a thousand year there is little amount of think that you don't know or can still surprise you." He sight and continue by saying:" I learned how to cook around the 17 century in France out of boredom if I might add and I am sure you are going to be please with the food." He said smirking. He served me my steak with a salad on the side and some French fries.

I have never eaten something as good as that. He didn't eat just drink a bottle of wine and intensely looking at me eating my food.

When I was done he asks me if I was satisfied by the dinner and I nodded yes. He put my plate in the sink and said :" now it's time for you to go to bed little wolf" I smiled and followed him upstairs when we get in front of my room he said good night, kiss me on my forehead and walks toward his bedroom.

I entered my room and I started to feel really sad and lonely, after the diner I hoped Klaus and I would talk a bit more but it didn't happen.

Sneaking in his bed

Hayley POV

I try to sleep but I could not. I am thinking about all the possible scenarios, where one of the vampire would come to my room while I am sleeping and ripped my baby girl out of my belly to eat her. 'Enough' I said to myself. I stand up, wrap my duvet cover around me and walked toward Klaus's room.

I entered his room and walk to his bed. He looked so peaceful when he sleeps. I feel bad waking him up but I have to.

I sit in the bed and thought' For a "hybrid" he is quite a heavy sleeper' then I said :" Klaus…Klaus…Klaus" I tried to shook his shoulder but before I touch him he grabbed my hand and said: "I heard you the first time you call me there is no need to go all touchy now. What are you doing in my room?" he asked with a groggy sleeping voice. I lowered my head and said "Klaus I can't sleep!"

He murmurs " Surely, If you are walking around instead of resting in your warm sheets."

I replied: "I can't stay In my room because I am too scared that one of the vampires will come up in my room and hurt the baby." I raise my head and I notice that he's only wearing his PJ pants, his bird's tattoo full display on my face.

He runs his fingers through his hair and laughed then he removed the bed cover and said patting the space beside him : "Come here little wolf I knew you couldn't resist long to be in bed with me again".

I was so distracted by his body that I didn't hear what he was saying when suddenly he snapped:" Hayley are you going to stand there the whole night or finally get into the damn bed?"

"Yes, yes of course sorry I zone out. Thanks to let me sleep with you by the way" I said quickly crawling on the bed and laying next to him. There is a long silence and then he said: "How are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess. I mean earlier I was very scared with the craziness going on and staff. And please next time can you skip for me the 'horror movie slash reality show' part of your lifestyle cause my poor heart might not survive that and as you know I have to hang on for the few months ahead. That's will be really great. thanks for asking this by the way. It's all new for me and I try really hard to stay calm and adapt myself to the situation but you lifestyle is very scary dude!" I say giving him a smile. to upset him with my comments was the last thing he needed right now. but hey! I am a human drag in this hell because of him so I might tell him what is on my mind.

Klaus:" Thank you to be honest with me. little wolf" I nodded and rolled on my side.

A moment later,I felt him pull me toward him, wrapping his arms around me. He kisses my hair, start to stroke it gently, and he inhales deeply. Then something estrange happen. I felt his member getting harder and His erection pressed against my lower back. The pregnancy makes me so horny that just the fact that I could feel him hard turn me on and make me wet in a second.

I moaned: "Klaus" and I turn to face him. His eyes had probably as much lust in them as mine. I pressed my forehead against his and take a deep breathe than I start to rubbed my nose against his. When I was about to kiss his lips, he begins to trail feather light kisses around my ear and down my neck.

His hand moves down, skimming my waist and down my thighs.

He separates my legs and He shifts us, me on my back him between my legs, his body pressed against mine but with not too much pressure on my upper body. His hand travels up my thigh to my behind and grab it. he lifted my nightgown and throw it on the floor.

He caresses my cheek slowly, and then trails his fingers down between my legs.

I feel his growing erection against my thigh and he said: : "You smell exquisitely nice, little wolf" he nuzzles his face on the crock of my neck and leaves a trail of wet kisses on my neck. His hand sensually caressing my breast, I lift my hips up to increase the friction of our bodies.

He inserts his middle finger inside me, making circular motions, stroking the front wall of my vagina; he adds another finger and slowly slid, in, out, in, out of my vagina... his fingers still circling my clit.

"You're so wet. Oh, little wolf" he said with a husky voice when I trap his finger inside my walls.

I can feel my climax building inside me.

He's pinning me down on my back, keeping up a tortuous rhythm. I moan again, and he moves suddenly his lips against removed his pajama and free his throbbing cock.

he then slowly thrusts in me. He fills me completely with all his length in one struck then look at me straight in the eyes. He pulls out and thrust in again more violently. I moan loudly. He kiss me passionately while my moans fade in his mouth. I feel him much deeper this time and I cross my legs around his waist to feel all of him inside me. He broke the kiss and going deeper and faster inside me his gaze still on me. I groan, and he deliberately circles his hips and pulls back, pauses a beat, and then thrust his member back in again and said to my hear "You are so tight, he feels good," he groans, and my insides start to quiver. My body is craving release. He increases the pace, and his breathing becomes more erratic. My insides start quickening, and KLAUS picks up the rhythm. "Come for me, little wolf" he growls.

His words are the one thing I needed to climax. My body convulses around him, and I come, loudly calling out his name, and Klaus follows with two sharp thrusts, and he freezes, pouring himself into me as he finds his release. He collapses on top of me, his face in the crock of my neck. He stands on his hands and was about to pull his manhood out of me when I said:" Wait! Don't pull out yet I want to still fill you a little bit longer inside me." He lowered himself back inside and start to kiss me passionately while moving his waist from time to time very slowly.

I have no idea when I drift to sleep between Klaus kisses and the expert caress his hands were giving me.


	19. Cravings part1

**Hayley POV**

The next morning when I woke up, Klaus was already up. He was deeply in thought looking through the window.

I sat on the bed waiting for him to say something about what happened last night and our relationship statute now when I heard him saying "You are awake? Good. What happened last night was a mistake and It must never happen again. It went too far. I should have told you yesterday that no one will dare lay a finger on you because you are carrying my child. So from now on you have no other reason to come sneaking in my bed. you are safe here. I would have never bring you here, with me otherwise" he said still standing there and not looking at me.

Listen him saying those words were like someone punching me in my stomach. How stupid I have been to think that maybe it will mean something. I feel so dirty now and just feel like crying. All my life I have been rejected at one point but this time it hurts so much more. I won't cry in front of him the only think I have left now is my pride and I will defend it. I just stood up. wore back my nightgown and exited the room without saying a word or looking at him. When I got to my room I crawled into my bed and cry myself to sleep.

**THE YOGA COACH**

KLAUS POV

A couple of weeks after our night together, life went back to normal. Hayley never brought back that subject again and we just move on like it never happened.

With Marcel and Elijah out of the picture I spend most of my time in my office and the only break I took was for breakfast, lunch and dinner that I have with Hayley and Davina. Hayley and Davina get on pretty well which surprise me considering how stubborn this little witch can be.

I still see Camille for my therapy session. Right now we are working on how I will forgive my siblings and Marcel for the benefit of my unborn child. We are not there yet but we are getting closer I would say. I was busy with my work when I see Hayley Barging into my office. It's happen rarely but these days she comes always with ridiculous demand and it takes a lot to not strangle her sometime. This time she said:

Hayley: "Klaus I need a yoga class. I am under too much pressure and I need to relax. I found out that yoga does just that. You owe me that considering the stressful lifestyle you put me in"

Klaus:" I assume you are joking right!?. I am the one stress by you here every day. I am basically losing my mind little wolf."

Hayley:" Klaus I don't care about what you are feeling or not because look from my point of view one second: Are you the one pregnant here? Nope. I can't even control my pee when I start to laugh! My back hurts, I have all these cravings and some of them at very inopportune time but do I whine about that no. You are the father, you do this to me. So do something"

Klaus:" Hayley stop this non sense and if you are stressed go get a massage I will buy you a bloody spa if you wish! I can even make a masseuse fly here directly from Thailand if you want."

Hayley:" Klaus are you dumb or something I can't even lied flat on my stomach how the hell am I going to get a fucking massage thanks to you I am pregnant and all stress out" I yelled

Klaus:" do not insult me! I have kill people for far less if I may add and if I remember correctly you were enjoying yourself as much as me during the event that put us in this predicament all these nights ago so stop pretending it was all my fault."

Hayley: "you are the thousand year old here and I am the one who was careless as how to get pregnant. Rhhhhoooo I hate you so much."

Klaus: "Yes that I know so what is it you want from me now cause I don't have all day to care about your nonsense. I have an empire to run!"

Hayley:"I want a yoga coach!"

Klaus:" then have him"

Hayley:" no I don't want anyone I want Kim Kardashian's yoga coach!"

Klaus:"who the bloody hell is Kim Kardashian ?"

Hayley:" that celebrity I watch the show of on E! Channel everyday with Davina"

Klaus:" Good then go get him . Wait is that coach supernatural or something I don't want anything like that around my child"

Hayley:"how the hell I am supposed to know Klaus just find me the damn coach!"

And she exits the room. Causing a bang with the door that startled me. By now I was fuming in rage.

I NEED TO speak to Camille, Hayley is driving me crazy. I cursed the day I have impregnate this girl so much. Ooh bloody hell and I have to find that bloody coach! damn it!


	20. Cravings part2

**ICE CREAMS**

**Camille POV**

These days I noticed that Klaus is more tense than usual especially when he talks about Hayley or his siblings. This man can't even understand the fact that this woman is desperately trying to get his attention. They clearly love each other I have no doubt about that. But Klaus still sees love like a weakness and I think is not ready to talk about his feeling yet. At least one thing we have achieved positively through our sessions is that he recognizes the need he has to reconnect with his siblings.

I was still writing my notes down about my favourite sociopathic patient when there was a knock on the door . I went to open it and found no one other than Klaus himself standing before me. He has a relative pissed off expression on the face and I said "Don't tell me! Hayley? "

Klaus: "Who else? I swear Cami this woman is trying my patient and the sky knows I am not master in that domain" he said angrily while walking toward the coach and taking a comfortable position.

I smile at him and said "Bourbon or scotch?"

Klaus: "you know me too well, love! I will have bourbon" I pour him a drink and take a sit opposite him and start "So, what happen today?"

Klaus: "I told you about those ridiculous demands she came up with these days! Today she barged into my office to find her a damn coach of yoga, no that's not all. She wanted the coach of some celebrity I have no idea who the hell it is! I had to use all my power to find her the damn coach otherwise she is not happy. I am tired of all this nonsense. These day it's more and more difficult for me to not want her dead!" he sight

Camille: " You must for one second put yourself in her shoes: she is pregnant, her baby daddy is a thousand year old vampire-werewolf hybrid with a tendency to kill every living being. She had to jump in your world and she doesn't even have your support. From what you told me she spends her day with Davina and josh, on the internet or sleeping. So tell me at what time she spend the day with you?"

Klaus: "Every day! we have breakfast together every bloody morning and dinner every night. I don't see why she possibly tries to piss me off at every corner!?" Camille: " Klaus, What I am trying to point out here is that she is simply trying to get you attention. After the moment you shared once again, the rejection has probably hurt her too. I think for your problem if maybe your siblings where there her needs for attention would surely shift from you to them as well." Klaus: "That will be easier if my treachery of sibling had not all those resentments towards me, love. But this is not the case, so your advice do not help me in my present predicament."

Camille: "I understand but let's try something else, like this trick you said you have, every time she pissed you off you just kiss her on the forehead, it should help your anger. Also remember that she is pregnant and the hormones probably cause all those swing so play it cool. Anything she asks you to do just do it. A lot of couples who are expecting their first born eventually go through the pregnancy cravings and survive. There is no reason you won't either."

Klaus:" I will consider your advice Camille. It's always a pleasure speaking to you but I have to go. Thank you for your time. "

**Klaus POV**

After my discussion with Camille I felt better like always and walk back to the compound When I got to the compound. One of my men inform me that there was werewolves coming from different packs settling in the bayou and the vampires were getting worried with those massive migration. I decide to go to the bayou to evaluate the situation. But before I go, I wanted to change my clothes and take a quick shower. I got ready and on my way out Hayley spot me and Said "Klaus can you be sweet and bring me an ice cream when you came back?"

I reply: "I am not going in the city, I am heading to the bayou actually and I am pretty sure there is no ice cream in the swamp"

Hayley: "I didn't ask you where you were going I simply ask you to bring me some ice cream Klaus! I am sure you can get me just that on your way home" she said give me a sarcastic smile.

At that moment the only think I could see in my mind was on which wall of the house I could pine her right about now but then I remember my discussion with Camille. Instead of chocking her, I walk toward her and give her a kiss on her forehead that take her back and this time her smile reach her eyes and said " What is this for?" I reply:" if by now you don't know you will never know little wolf" and I left.

**Elijah POV**

Despite my brother despicable behavior, I can't help but feel worried about him, Hayley and her unborn child. I hope my brother temper had not got the best of him. I could never forgive myself if something happen to that baby. Davina is still a teenager and therefore selfish she would probably have no reason to protect Hayley against Klaus. This quarrel between Nicklaus and I must stop for the sake of this Child. On my life I will protect this child.

I said " Rebekah ! sister, we have to go"

Rebekah: "Elijah? Where are we going?"

Elijah:" to see Niklaus, Hayley and her child do not deserve to suffer on the hands of Niklaus because of us. Now I will protect this child because she is our legacy and I am asking you to join me"

Rebekah:" Brother, are you mad? Nik will dagger us if he sees us there. I say we should do exactly what he said and stay far away from this lunatic bastard that is our evil brother. I don't feel like being dagger anytime soon Elijah and you should to."

Elijah: "Rebekah. This baby is our blood, the chance for our family to be all again. Family above all that is what we swore to one another a thousand year. Now stop pouting and lets go"

**Hayley POV**

The kiss Klaus gave me on the forehead left me wondered what it means for an hour then I remember our contract and I understood finally why he did that. My heart sink a bit when I figured out that at that moment he would have prefered to strangle me. I took a book on pregnancy and start to read it. I didn't realize that so much time had passed by when I saw Klaus enter the house. His face look tired and I wanted to ask him how was his day when I remember that kiss and say instead " Hey! Where is my ice cream?"

Klaus "I am sorry Hayley I forgot. Some people have more important matters to take care of then your needs little wolf"

Hayley: "I simply ask you for an ice cream not that attitude of yours. Obviously it was too much to ask from you." Klaus yelled "Enough Hayley!" and got out of the house. His outburst took me by surprise so I just went to my room not wanting to find out in which mood he will be when he comes back.

30 minutes after the incident someone knock at my door, it was one of the maid who told me that I had a special delivery waiting for me in the kitchen. When I got there a delivery guy was standing in the middle of the kitchen while the rest of the housekeepers were carrying boxes and boxes of ice creams I thought 'Klaus had probably robbed the whole Haagen Daz' shop'. It made me smile and feel guilty at the same time I have been such a brats and I clearly have to apologize. I went to his study to check if he was there but I didn't find him. I was about to exit when I heard his voice in the court. I quietly when to look what he was doing. I spotted him with Elijah and Rebekah. I was scared for them, the last time Klaus and Elijah saw each other was that time when they fight over Marcel and now I was wondering what they were doing here.

Elijah: "Niklaus, we came here today not to provoke you but to make peace. We will stand by you. Brother, I want to apologize for my loss of control. For the sake of your unborn child I want our family to be one again." Klaus looked at Elijah in silence then reply: " It must have been difficult for you to say those words and come here. Brother" he paused and Elijah add " you don't make it easy to love you brother" Klaus sight and said " for the sake of my child, Both you and Rebekah are welcome here. After all it's our family home" Klaus left Rebekah and Elijah standing there and he took the stairs to his office where I was waiting for him. When he entered the study, He sight and said in an annoyed voice:" what is it Hayley?" at this moment I just walked to him give him a hug and said: " I am sorry for my behavior earlier Klaus. It was really childish and I let my hormones get the best of me" he stood there still shocked by my gesture then he cup my cheek and said :" It must be Christmas or something today because I am not used to so many apologies in one day" he said in a low tone. I chuckled and said "Probably, and you know what buying me the whole ice cream shop was just awesome! But next time a small cup of strawberries and cream flavor will be enough" I laugh

Klaus "Actually it's your fault because you didn't tell me what flavor you wanted and I was too pissed to call you to find out" he smiled. At that moment I realize what an amazing man I had in front of me. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the room.


	21. Cravings part3

**The shopping**

**Rebekah POV**

The life at the compound got back to normal. I miss Marcel deeply and even if my brother Klaus has accepted our apologies I don't think he will forgive Marcel that easily and I hope one day soon enough he will.

My siblings and I were in the living room, I was reading a magazine while Elijah and Klaus were enjoying this quiet Saturday afternoon reading books. Our peace was interrupted by Haley's voice reasoning throughout the compound "KLAUS! KLAUS! Klaus !" she was shouting and desperately looking for him.

I look at my brother who didn't flinch a bit to guide her to where he was.

I said: " Are you simply going to ignore her Nik?"

Klaus : "Right now? Yes" he said without looking at me and turning a page of his book

Rebekah : "You do realize that we all have super hearing and your baby mama barking all over the place bother some of us"

Klaus: "when a pregnant women is looking for you that is never a good sign Rebekah just do as I do and simply ignore her. She will eventually get tired and forget all together that we exist I hope. so we can continue to enjoy our day" right when he finished his sentence Hayley entered the room.

Hayley: "There you are! I have been looking for you and call your name didn't you hear me?"

Klaus: "I am sorry love. I didn't hear you. What is it Hayley ?"

Hayley: "I want you to come with me to go shopping for the baby!"

Klaus : "I don't think so love, I will give you my card and if you need company I am sure Rebekah will be more than happy to assist you during your shopping trip. Isn't it sister" he said without looking at Hayley and keep reading his book.

Hayley: " I don't need Rebekah, no offence Rebekah, I want you to come with me. I didn't make this child with Rebekah or Elijah but with you. So be a responsible daddy and let's go! Now!"

Elijah: "Brother, I think Hayley is quite right you should go with her" he said with a small smile clearly amused by the predicament Nik was now facing. Nik rolled his eyes and said "fine I am coming with you"

Rebekah: " I am coming too. I can't leave you and Nik just decide about my future niece wardrobe. It will be a fashion disaster." On that note we left for the shopping mall Leaving Elijah home laughing about the all situation and a Nik angrier than ever.

**A Few hours later at the mall…**

**Klaus POV**

We have been shopping for hours now. Not that my foot are specially tired but I am really annoyed because the girls tend to think I am their minion and they keep giving me shopping bags to carry around right and left. I am going to lose it soon. I can feel it. We were walking out of the fourth or fifth shop my arms full of shopping bags when Rebekah said: "I know a really good store where we can get more baby staff down the escalator. Let's go"

Klaus: "Enough! Don't you think you have enough things by now? If I see one more baby shop this afternoon will ended up in a bloody mass murder. I am going home" I threw the bag at their feet takes Hayley's hand gives her my black card and I said: "there you go! You too can buy the entire shopping Center if you want. I don't care!" I turned to leave and stop when Rebekah said: "Nik you cannot just leave! Who do you think is going to carry your child's bags? The woman who is carrying already your child perhaps? Cause it's not going to be me!?"

Klaus : "I am Niklaus Mikaelson! Not one of your minions! I am not going to carry bags all over the place to please you. And for the rest" I grab two men who were passing by and compel them : " you two are going to help these ladies. You will assist them with all their request and carry all their shopping bags for them. If any harms come to them I want you guys to kill yourself. Understood? Good. " I look back at Rebekah pissed expression and Hayley shock and said : " Now this is how Klaus Mikaelson fix you little problems ladies on that note I am off" I smile, gave Hayley a kiss on the forehead and leave the damn shopping mall.

**Rebekah POV**

Klaus just left us, this bastard will never change. Hayley was definitely affected by the situation with Klaus leaving, I try to joke and carry on with the shopping but her mood was still not joyful.

I noticed a group of pregnant women joining a childbirth class and I said to Hayley: " You should sign in this group. I am sure it will be fun. And you surely have some questions about the birth and all. Let's go."

We join the group and attend the class. At the end, Ellen the educator asked 'who will volunteer to host the next session at home'.

Without thinking I raise my hand and Hayley looked at me with wide eyes and she said: "what are you doing? Klaus will be pissed! I am already freaking out because of the outburst he lashed earlier and now this!" I reply: "Don't worry Hayley he will not know because we won't tell him before the day. And when the day comes we will simply have to lure him into this trap. Plus what better way to become a dad then by attending parental class, right? We both know he will never come willingly to this class. He will probably think we are trying to make a fool of him and won't come so we will bring the class to him."

Hayley: " hey! you know what. I really don't think it's a bright idea but I guess you know Klaus from far longer than me so I will trust you on this." The educator walked toward Hayley and I and ask us.

Ellen: "so you guys have volunteered right? Is it your first child?"

Hayley: "Oh no no we are not a couple and yes it's my first child!"

Rebekah: "Hayley and my brother Klaus will be thrilled to have you lot at our house for the next session. When is it by the way?"

Ellen: "Next Thursday at 7:00 pm. And the dads should come so please ladies bring your partner along". she said to the rest of the class. "I will give you two my contact details and you can also give me yours with your address."

Rebekah: "Perfect!"

When we finally left the shopping mall and driving home I said: "you have been quiet all the way! What is it?"

Hayley: "ooh nothing I am thinking about what will happen if Klaus found out before Thursday."

Rebekah : "Now relax, and if he corners you just pretend you pissed at him because he left you at the shopping mall he will feel guilty and will not bother you or you can also try to avoid him as much as possible. She nodded and we continue our drive home peacefully.


	22. Cravings part4

**Prenatal classes**

**Hayley POV**

Today is the day Rebekah and I are hosting my first prenatal class gathering. The guests are supposed to arrive at 7:00 pm. Rebekah compels all the vampires to be out of the compound at 6:30 and to be back at 9:00 and not before. She also compels them to not answer their phones during that time. The only problem left was Klaus and Elijah. Klaus has spent the whole day lock in his office with leaders of the new packs who arrived in New Orleans this month.

Unfortunately we didn't have the same chance with Elijah who caught us getting the leaving room ready.

Elijah: "Rebekah, Hayley, What is going on here?" he rose an eyebrow standing before us one hand in his pocket.

Rebekah:" Nothing important brother. Hayley and I are simply hosting a childbirth preparation class here. And we have invited most of the pregnant women living in the French quarter" she replied to Elijah, smirking. The surprise on Elijah's face was priceless. You could tell that in his entire existence he had never heard about something like this. He composed himself quickly and said: " You two realize that this house has a fair number of vampires roaming around and this is the place you choose to host a little human gathering? Rebekah! Have you lost your mind? The peace treaty can be at risk if one of the local got bitten or worse dies."

Rebekah: "ooh Elijah, you don't need to be such a buzz killer. I have taken some precaution. The compound will be vampire free during that time. Oh and by the way Nik doesn't know. So I suggest you, dear brother, to not even dare go and tell on our plan to Nik."

Elijah:" when he will found out he will..." Elijah stopped mid-sentence look at Rebekah and they both zoomed out to join Klaus and the guests who start to enter the compound.

**Klaus POV**

I have just finalized the agreement between me and the alphas of these new packs that arrived in my town when I heard footsteps and the smell of ... food...Humans precisely. Why on earth they would come to my house at this hour. I check my watch and it was almost 7 o'clock. I vamped speed to the courtyard and saw them arriving. Strange thing I could swear that all the women in front of me were pregnant. I am positively sure I have never seen any of them in my life therefore there is no way I would have impregnated them and if this is kind of a prank or a set up pull off by the witches. I will kill every last one of them. I exclaim "Bloody hell ! What is going on here?" in an instant I was join by my siblings.

Elijah: "ah brother, I assume you finally found out what Rebekah and Hayley had been planning this whole time" he said with a distant expression on his face. Surely he was as pissed as me right now.

I turn my gaze to Rebekah and Hayley who was joining us.

Klaus: "Rebekah! What madness is this? Who are those people and what are they doing in my house?" "And where the hell are all my men ?"

Rebekah: "calm down brother, they are our friends. After you left us a few days ago during our shopping trip Hayley was a little bit hurt by your move so to cheer her up I convince her to join this 'mother to be group'. Hayley and I met this lot at the shopping mall were you left us. They have a session over there every Saturday and Thursday on childbirth and prenatal preparation for couple. Therefore we have invited them to a prenatal class for couples in our home."

Hayley: "Klaus, look it will be a good preparation before the baby comes and we were pretty sure that you will not gladly go to those classes so we decide to bring the class to you. I guess we should say surprise!" I was so pissed off that they did this behind my back that I could not even say a word without yelling at her.

Camille asked me to not stress her out because it's bad for the baby. I glance once more to the group, I walk to Hayley kiss her on the forehead and left them.

I went to my office and was quickly joined by Elijah who stand in front of me without saying a word when he finally decide to speak "Brother, I am astonished by the self-control you have had toward Hayley But may I ask you why you consent to this absurd situation?"

Klaus: "Brother, as long as my child is safe that is all that matter. And if it happens that it makes Hayley happy I won't refuse her that. I mean what could possibly go wrong?" Elijah was about to say something else when Hayley barged into the study.

Hayley: "There you are! I was looking for you. Let's go! Everybody is waiting for you!"

Klaus: "What are you talking about?"

Hayley: "Don't tell me you didn't understand the part were the little gathering was a prenatal class for parents to be? Hello! Klaus you are the father to be so get your pretty little ass to the living room where we are all waiting for you to start"

Klaus: "I am not going anywhere little wolf. I will not make a fool of myself. With this stupid human thing they have invented to make their boring life more entertaining"

Hayley: "Klaus, I am not trying to bargain with you on whether or not you will come because you are coming with me. We are in this together remember?" She raised an eyebrow, looked at me then at Elijah and I understood that she was referring to this stupid agreement which I still don't understand why I still care about and don't just ignore it. I stood up sight heavily walked to her give her a kiss on the forehead take her hand in mine and said "OK let's go and pretend we are the best loving couple in the entire world, shall we, little wolf" she smile and I noticed the confusion on Elijah face about my behaviour but at this point I really don't care to explain.

When we entered the living room, Rebekah was pouring people drinks. They were all sitting on the floor. I noticed that they had removed all the furniture in the living room which makes me wonder how busy I was to not even have noticed that my entire living room was gone.

The coach, I presume, invites me to remove my shoes and to sit on the mat placed on the floor. Every woman came with their companion this is why Hayley surely required me to be here with her.

I sat on the mat removed my shoes but keep my socks on. One of the man who was sitting on my left was staring at me and then he said : "First time? Don't worry we were all tense the first time but you will get used to it trust me this is my second child and my wife really like those classes so I know what I am talking about." I looked at him and the only thing I could think of was how much I would enjoy killing all of them right now. I was distracted by Hayley who part my legs and sit between them. She leaned against my chest and she took my hands and places them on both side of her belly.

At that instant her smelled was driving me crazy. I realized I was craving her not from a hunger point but from lust, I wanted her badly.

I suddenly realized that the coach had started to talk so I focus on what she was saying:

"Welcome everyone my name is Ellen Solis, I am a certified childbirth educator and I will be your guide throughout this journey. I am married and mother of twins. I have been living here for the past 5 years. And use my skills and what I have learned to help couples with childbirth."

Ellen: "thank you all for joining us today at Hayley and Klaus's house, today we will cover the women anatomy, the six preliminary sign of labour, and the breathing but Before we get to that. I want each one of you to introduce yourself and say why you join us today." And The presentation starts. Most of the couple present were married, most of the guy freely said that they have been dragged by their wife and have clearly no idea about what to expect. This amuse me a lot considering that Hayley force me to attend to this class also. When it was my turn I feel Hayley tense all of the sudden which makes me think she was nervous about what I could stay.

Klaus:" I am Klaus Mikaelson, and I am here to support the mother of my child." I pull her closer to me and I kiss her on the side of her face. I felt her relaxing and then she said " Hi, I am Hayley, this is my first child and I want to gain the most knowledge I can to prepare myself."

Ellen: "Have you guys done any reading?"

Hayley: "I did but Klaus is not really into that" she laughed and everybody laugh then another man say " hey man I feel you. I am on the same team" and everybody laugh.

Ellen: " usually women buy all the books about the pregnancy the second they find out they are pregnant and drag their partner to read it with them. What they do is that they read it month by month. The first months they are all excited. Month two they are like honey pay attention, month fourth honey you are not listening this is very important, month five they put it away month eight they take it back honey childbirth is coming we better get ready" everybody laugh. Surprisingly I was enjoying this session with Hayley in my arms too. Ellen: "Gentlemen, no matter what reason bring you here today you have to understand that the main reason why you will be needed during childbirth is for your support. Your wives will need your support during that time. You must be there to take their hands and comfort them, help them go through childbirth." Ellen: "now let's start! Who have held a baby in the last year?" Hayley looked at me and I quickly look away to find out that except for my over joyed annoying neighbour no one else did. At least I was not the worst father to be here.

Ellen: "Let's talk about what to come, according to recent research first babies takes ten to twenty our to come of course if you put it in perspective you can think like oh gosh 20 hours but look at it in another way its only one day. And you have to get the most amazing gift on the planet. Childbirth is really a natural event and you must not be scared about it. But as women you must embrace it as a whole because even the pain has a purpose and you will get through it"

Ellen: "Now let's talk about the actual birth, at full term your uterus look like a watermelon, now I have a empathy belly for the dad to try. So they can feel almost how is it like to carry a child" I leaned over Hayley's ears and I said to her "if this women try to make me wear this stupid thing I will kill everyone in this room". And of course my neighbour was eager to try it on this man was just pathetic at this point. When he stood up I rolled my eyes.

He is an embarrassment to the entire male gender.

Ellen: "Now I want to know how many of you know how to change a diaper? Because our next exercise will be just that." When I hear that, it was it for me.

Klaus: "Ok fair enough now. I play this stupid game for far too long I give everybody ten second to get out of my property! " I said standing up. "I can clearly see that this women is trying to make fool of us and I will not tolerate that in my house!" who does she think she is to make me change a diaper. She is mad. Elijah entered the living room and Rebekah stood next to him. Hayley apologies to everyone and Rebekah and Elijah compelled them to forget everything. After my outburst I grabbed a bottle of whisky and went to drink it in my room.

I don't even understand what really happen. I don't want to be a bad father but in the same time I can let anyone make a fool of me. How am I going to raise my daughter and be a good father when there is so much to know that I don't? I know Hayley is disappointed but I could not help myself and I felt trapped in this living room. I will avoid Hayley and Rebekah for a few days and try to make amend later.


	23. Cravings part5

**Find the perfect future nanny**

**Klaus POV**

A few days after the fiasco of the prenatal class, Hayley came in my study and said: "Klaus, we need to talk!"

Klaus: " do we indeed? What is it little wolf? Please be prompt to tell me since the prenatal class you not have been that much talkative!"

Hayley: "Klaus I cannot do this anymore, every time you make one step, the next second you take two steps back! I have no guaranty that at some point you will not abandon my little girl if she wants your attention or show that you care." She sigh and carry on by saying : "I know it's difficult for you to express what you feel and you see it as a weakness but my daughter cannot just be raise by someone who see love as a weakness. She will need to be loved Klaus"

Klaus: " Hayley, I will provide everything my daughter could possibly need do not worry about that plus Rebekah and Elijah will be there too. And as you have noticed they suffered from a grave needs to show care and love"

Hayley: " yes but what about you? How can I be so sure that you will not freak out at the idea to hold her while you completely freak out a few days back because someone asks you to change a doll diaper?"

Klaus : "You miss the point here love. I am the Original hybrid why would I bother to change anyone diaper when I can just go in the street and compel a poor soul?"

Hayley: "That's what I am saying you will leave my daughter be raised by some stranger! I want to recruit a nanny! Possibly human so she will take care and love my daughter. I want her to bring to my daughter that warmth only human apparently have!"

Klaus: "Perfect! If it makes you happy Hayley you can start the audition!"

Hayley: "Actually, I already advertise for the position a few days ago. To be exact it was a day after the childbirth class. And don't be mad but they will be here at 2:00 pm. Care to join?" She gave me a shy smile. I looked at her and say "fine".

Few hours later, the candidates for the position started to arrive. My afternoon become, more and more boring at each candidate but Hayley looks happy and really determines to find a nanny for my daughter. We have interviewed 6 persons and as I predicted none were willing to work for us when I disclosed my true nature obviously. So, I compelled them to forget everything and after the last candidate, Hayley sink in her chair and said "why is life so complicate. Your lifestyle made all the candidates run away! Why were you so eager to tell them what you are?"

Klaus: "now, little wolf you wanted me to not be myself with someone who is supposed to take care of my child? Plus I won't deny the fact that the fear on their face was the only think I was waiting for during those boring interviews of yours." I was about to go on when Elijah entered the study.

Elijah: "There is someone else that wish to see you." I looked at Elijah suspicious when Katerina Petrova entered in the study. I was shocked and pleasantly surprise. This dull day could not have turn more exciting. I was about to say something when I heard Hayley said "You! Little bitch, you are really nothing more than a piece of shit! You sold me to these freaks! I trusted you. You double backstabbing bitch. Now what? Did you come to be the nanny? Cause job interviews are close sorry" Hayley stood up and was about to walk toward Katherine when I caught her and place her behind me protectively.

Katherine: " Oh Shut up Hayley! You are the one who had unprotected sex with a notorious psychopath and let me add particularly the very same man who has hunted me down for 500 years. Do you really think I would have helped you raise his kids and die at the very moment he would have found out? I don't think so .you see Hayley I prefer not to deal with angry baby daddy. But instead of insulting me you should thank me. You look well after all. And plus I see how Protective Klaus is over you. You have been welcomed into the family that wasn't what you were longing for? You are quite smart so I can only imagine how far your bedroom's skills have been useful." Hayley turned red and looked down. I vamp-speed to Katherine and grabbed her by her neck. When I heard Hayley saying: "What is wrong with you people? Can't we just all sit around a table and talks about our issues like civilize people?"

Klaus: "Well well, Katerina Petrova is tired to run after all! Don't worry love it will certainly be my pleasure to grant you your death wish."

Elijah: "hear her out first, brother." I tilt my head on one side and said

Klaus: "Surely your death can wait for 5 more minutes."

**Few minutes later we were all sitting around the dinner table**.

**Klaus POV**

Klaus: "Go on Katerina, I don't have all day! You walk into my home like you were welcome and wanted, and then you upset the mother of my child and stress her out in the process. Ending you will be a great satisfaction, so why are you here?"

Katherine: "I came to make another deal with you. I heard you were looking for Marcel and I know where he is. I will gladly sell you the location if you spare my life. I am tired to look over my shoulder at every corner or having to keep tab of you so I don't accidentally run into you!"

Klaus: "Hum, Katerina still a selfish bitch after all this year. You see the problem with your deal is that I don't plan chasing Marcel till the end of the earth because the prodigal son always come back home. And in Marcel case I know he will come back so why bother chase after him?"

Katherine: "I…I.. The gang of mystic falls are planning your death they can team up with Marcel to kill you. I guess?"

Klaus: "Katerina this is a pathetic attempt to have me spare your life." I stood up and start walking toward her slowly while I am speaking "You see Katerina, Marcel knows that if I died he died too therefore he will not attempt anything against me and regard to the Mystic falls gang they don't have any reason to try me once more. Which bring us back to you, you see Katerina you have basically nothing I could want at the time."

Katherine: "hum and what about that babysitting thing again?"

Klaus: "you, near my child? I think not!" and I chopped her heads off. Elijah didn't look surprise at all, Hayley screamed and was shaking on her chair. She looked at me in fear for the first time since I met her and the feeling of her seeing me as a monster made my stomach drop for some reason.

I said "well I guess diner will be served a little bit later tonight. They have to clean this place first" I smirk and exited the room.

When I left the room, I went to take a shower but could not shake Hayley out of my thoughts. I felt ashamed because of the look she gave me. She will probably be scared of me after tonight and for some reason the thought of her squirming in fear because of me disturb me. I drunk too bottle of bourbon but it didn't calm my nerves so I decide to paint to clear my head and think about my next move with Hayley.

**Hayley POV**

OMG. I am in shock right now. I can't even move from my seat my all body is frozen. Klaus just kill Katherine and from what I have understood my roommate was a 500 years old vampire. As mad as I was when I saw her enter the room earlier. I cared for her, she didn't know me and offer me a place to stay. She was right. I have been stupid enough to sleep with a monster and today I am paying my mistake. Klaus probably simply killed her for sport. This people are monsters. Elijah didn't even blink and now they just resume their day like nothing happen and I am still in this room with Katherine's head on the floor and the rest of her body basically chilling there. After a while Klaus's men came to take her body and the house keepers start to clean the room while I was still in shock. I didn't move, I couldn't move I was still shaking and crying. Katherine was dead and I felt guilty for what happen to her.

Few hours later, Rebekah came to me and said : "Hayley what is going on? Are you crying? Is it Nik again? I will stab him if he had laid a hand on you! Hayley talk to me you are scaring me "she shook me. I just looked at her and opened my mouth but no sound was coming out of my mouth. She carried me upstairs and tucked me in my bed where I cried myself to sleep.

**Rebekah POV**

I entered into the compound after a long day of shopping and my hands full of shopping bags. I called Hayley but there were no answer. I started to look for her and I found her at the dining room table looking at the space like a zombie and crying. There was blood on one side of her face and few stunts on her clothes. I came to her shook her and try to understand what had happened but she was in shock and she could not talk. This could be only Nik's doing. I carried her to her bed and went to find Nik.

I found him in his art studio painting. I entered and said "you bastard! What have you done to Hayley this time? She is pregnant for God sake!"

Klaus: "I don't know what you are talking about little sister!"

Rebekah: "Don't play dumb with me, I know you too well! I found her crying in the dining room, and she was shaking in fear! So what have you done? Based by the expression on her face this could only be the result of your doing! So what happen tell me because she is too scared to say anything! "

Klaus: "I don't know about Hayley! I killed Katerina Petrova in front of her maybe that's why she is shocked. I discovered that Katerina was in fact the 'roommate' who delivered Hayley to us. Ooh and I am sure you will be please to know that Katerina came to strike a deal with me; Her life against Marcel location." When I heard the last part my whole body froze. Klaus will kill Marcel if he finds him. I have to tell Marcel.

Klaus: "Oh don't worry little sister, I will not chase Marcel. He will willingly come to me when the time will be right. And plus Katerina had nothing to offer that could have spared her life actually chopping her heads off was the best moment of my day." He smile. I said: "And what about Hayley? You should probably go talk to her. I am sure she just realizes now that her baby daddy is a ruthless beast!" he stopped painting when I said Hayley then when I finished my sentence I saw him tense and I also caught a glimpse of sadness before he compose himself and said : "Nonsense, Since she has been living with us she knows we are no angels" I reply "good, if you say so. But I will check on her if I were you. She really looked frightened and stress out."

Klaus: "there is no need"

**Klaus POV**

Rebekah comments just confirmed my suspicion. Hayley is seeing me like a monster. That is why she looked at me like that earlier. I could not tell Rebekah that I would frightened her more if I go talk to her. She needs space and will give her just that. I don't feel guilty about what happen to Katerina but I shouldn't have done that in front of Hayley.

I stay in my paint's studio the whole night. At 5:30 in the morning I decided to go to my room. I passed Hayley's room and I heard her crying I walked to her door but I lost the courage to actually open the door. Instead I retract and went to bed.

The next morning, we were all at the dining table except for Hayley. And it went on like that for four more days. I start to feel worried for the baby and anxious because I knew I would have to talk to Hayley at one point but I was pushing this moment far from me right now. Rebekah was shouting at me every time Hayley was refusing to eat and I was desperate. I went to talk to Cami for some advice.

**Camille POV**

"From what you have described, I would say that Hayley is suffering from a post-traumatic stress disorder. Seeing you killed someone she knew especially if we take into account the fact that they were roommate and therefore she was someone close to her. The experience was traumatic for her. She probably refuses to eat because she is discussed by the whole thing which is understandable you killed her roommate at the same dining table you have breakfast. No one would be appeal by that. What I would advise you regard to the situation is… take her somewhere for a few days. So she will clear her mind, relax and hopefully she will get better. I heard people do that these days. They call it 'baby moon' like in a 'honey moon'. The future parents go to some exotic place or something and they enjoy a few days far from everything and it's a way to enjoy your partner before the baby comes. I am sure it will benefit her. While you are away try different activities to take her mind away and have fun." "Happy mom, healthy baby everybody wins!"

Klaus: "well this is an idea but then I will have to see her and the thought of being alone with her somewhere doesn't seem appealing to me right now. I can still ship her somewhere with Rebekah"

Camille: "no it will not work. She needs you to comfort her plus you are the root of the problem so you just have to sucked it up and talk about the elephant in the room."

Klaus: "Cami, I really appreciate your advice but I am not sure this is the best course of action right now."

Camille: "what about you two go for 3 or 4 days and if it doesn't work you can swap with Rebekah instead"

Klaus : "I will think about that" he said and left.

**Klaus POV**

As soon as I have entered the courtyard of the compound Rebekah started to shout at me

Rebekah: "Klaus! Your baby mama is starving herself to death now, she refuses to eat anything! I had to literally carried her out of her damn bedroom to the living room where she is still not responding at all. And if I see her again wearing those bloody damn sweatpants I will definitely lose it. So do something for god sake!"

I recall what Cami said call my travel agent to organize that baby moon thing and told Rebekah to pack some clothes for Hayley. I brief Elijah on what to do during my absence. When I had the confirmation of the destination from my travel agent and the pilot that everything was ready I go to Hayley and said: "go get ready we are leaving in 30 minutes."

She didn't look at me and said "and where are we going?"

Klaus: "just get ready you will see"


	24. Baby Moon part 1-2

**A/N: warning sexual content in this chapter! longer chapter then usual**

* * *

**KLAUS POV**

Half an hour later, we arrived at the airport. Hayley was still wearing her sweater but at least she willingly come with me. The drive to the airport was quiet. I help her get out of the car and I buckle her seat belt in the plane. She was still zoning out and I really wanted to know what she was thinking right now.

We took off FOR the Bahamas. A friend of mine owns an island and he built a villa for his mate there and assures me that it's the best place to go to with your partner. The travel agent made all the arrangement for the staff and the different activities we will do. He guarantees me she will love it but if she doesn't I will have his head that I can guarantee too .

During the flight she remained quiet looking at the sky. She only asks for a bottle of water and a blanket. When the flight attendant brought the food she didn't look at it once. An hour later I could not ignore her anymore. My baby could die for all I knew so I said: "Hayley, love, eat something" she said "I am not hungry Klaus". You are not probably but my child needs to be fed"

Hayley: "the baby is doing just fine. Don't worry I ate an apple this morning"

Klaus: "Are you kidding me? Hayley I swear if you don't eat I will shove this food down your throat for the sake of my child. And we both know I will so I suggest you to do it yourself before I go irritated and make this unpleasant for you" she slowly take the plate and start to eat. I said " Now, it was not that difficult. Don't you think?" she didn't reply. She finished her food drink her bottle of water and tried to take a comfortable position. I said: "you know that there is a bedroom in the plan right?"

Hayley: "No, I am fine. I want to stay here. But where are we going?" She said in a soft voice.

Klaus: "we are going to the Bahamas a for four days. This is our 'baby moon' trip I guess" she looked at me puzzled then I saw her relax and bent her seat then she covered herself with the blanket and started to stare at me. I continue to ignore her for a while reading a book and from time to time I was checking her to see what she was doing and each time I caught her staring. Tired of it I snapped: "What is it?"

Hayley: "Nothing"

Klaus: "Then why are you staring?"

Hayley:" I don't know?"

Klaus: "then stop doing it and sleep'

Hayley: "I can't. I mean I can't sleep. I haven't been able to sleep for days now, since the incident with Katherine." Her voice cracked a little bit at the end.

Klaus : " OK. I think it's time to talk about the elephant in the room right now so it can stay behind us and we can all move on. So go on. What do you want to say or think about that? Do you have any questions?"

Hayley: "I…I..I don't know. I don't understand. I am so confused right now. Where am I supposed to start?" she said tears started to roll on her cheeks and she quickly wipe them. Seeing her like this make me feel sad and I had a need to comfort her. I stood up kneeled next to her and said in a low voice "what is it Hayley? Talk to me"

**Hayley POV**

Klaus kneeled next to me and said "what is it Hayley?" how can I open myself to this man who have done all those bad things. How can I express myself and tell him how guilty I feel. My heart hurts so much and in the same time I know that if I open myself to him I will feel better because for some reason I trust him. And since that day I was hoping he would come to comfort me now he is trying and I don't even know how to start.

Hayley: "Klaus I need to know why have you done that? If I didn't fell pregnant Katherine would have been still alive and I …" I could not finish. I lean against him and cried uncontrollably louder. He cupped my face, wipes the tears and said: "my problem with Katerina started 500 years ago. You have nothing to feel guilty about. I can see that my lifestyle can be disturbing for you who have never lived that. But what happened is quite common in my world and you really don't have to feel guilty for Katherine she was a selfish manipulative bitch who had had what she deserved. The world could never thank me enough for that." he smiled at me. My stomach muscle tightened and suddenly all my worry went away. I was in love with him that is the only explanation to my mood swing. His smile could make me forget the monster he can be and that was the scary part. He was changing my perception of what is good and evil and make me question my own sanity. I needed to put some distance between us or he will corrupt me.

After a long flight we finally arrive at THE SANTA MARIA BEACH.

The villa was nice and comfy and after the tour I realize that there was only one bedroom so I guess Klaus will have to take the couch. I went to take a bath. I put my earphone on wrap my hair in a towel and comfortably enjoy my bubble bath. I was listening Dido 'white flag' and singing really loud**:**

**" ****_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you, Or tell you that. But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it where's the sense in that? I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder Or return to where we were._**

**_ I will go down with this ship And I won't put my hands up and surrender There will be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will be. _**

**_I know I left too much mess and destruction to come back again And I caused nothing but trouble I understand if you can't talk to me again And if you live by the rules of "it's over" then I'm sure that that makes sense._**

**_ I will go down with this ship And I won't put my hands up and surrender There will be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will be_****".**

Forty five minutes later, I finally came out of the bathroom. I entered the bedroom to pick my clothes I found Klaus on the bed reading a book and he looked comfortably installed in my bed so I said : "Klaus what are you doing in my bedroom"

Klaus: "Rectification love, this is not your bedroom it is ours. I think the travel agent confuse baby moon with honey moon so I guess we are stuck in here together. And by the way, really impressive your singing skills but between us love I hope no one else will ever suffer listening you sing again" he smiled

Hayley: "what who do you think you are a fucking critics?! And there is NO WAY I am sharing a bed with you ever again! What happen to the 'it was a mistake it will not happen again you will not come sneaking in my bed bullshit speech' take the couch you will be just fine"

Klaus: "No, I don't see why I would take a couch while I have a comfy bed right about here which I made the arrangement for if I may add. You take the couch and tell me about that"

Hayley: "I am not taking the couch Klaus. I am pregnant and my back kills me already"

Klaus: "It is settled then you will have half of the bed and I will have the other half" he smiled again, stood up, gave me a kiss on the forehead, grab his pajama and went to the bathroom. When he get in the bathroom I heard him cursed "Bloody hell! Where is the door now?"

Hayley: "Sorry honey, I guess your travel agent tick no privacy when he chose the location!" I shout back. 5 seconds later he came out in his pajama really pissed and said "I will happily torture this incompetent when I get back!"

Hayley: "now now don't be prude Klaus there is nothing I have not seen before. Isn't it" and I laughed at him. The situation was so funny actually we will have to live like a real couple for a few days and Klaus was already pissed about that. I didn't have a good laugh like this in days. It took me a while to calm down and Klaus was staring at me really annoyed when he finally walked to the bed and said "At least this predicament has cheered you up a little bit. I am happy to see that. I prefer you in this mood" he smiled

Hayley: "yeah me too! I am hungry now; can you call the chef and ask him to cook something for me? Please"

Klaus: "of course. What would you like?"

Hayley: "I don't know anything will be great"

We had dinner then we went straight to bed. I lay on the bed and was trying to find a comfortable position when I felt Klaus's hand pulled me toward him.

Hayley: "Klaus what are you doing?"

Klaus: "Cuddling you. Why love?"

Hayley: "Gets your hand off me. Do you really think I didn't feel what your true intention is?"

Klaus: "I will not deny that it crossed my mind but I simply wanted you near me. Your scent and hearing the baby's heart bit Sooth me."

Hayley: "hum, so that's why you come to stalk me during the night sometime? Yes Klaus I know about your creepy little habit. But when you talk about my scent does it mean that I smell like a steak to you or something because I don't understand" he chuckle and said: "It is difficult to explain. It's like everybody has its own smell. Like a perfume flavor and I am kind of addicted to yours. Not to eat it but I like the smell."

Hayley: "OK, as long as you don't try to eat me we are good. Now, I have to ask you something"

Klaus:" yes what is it?"

Hayley: "Rebekah had forgotten to pack my pregnancy pillow and I can't really sleep without it can you be my pillow?"

Klaus: "really little wolf! That is what you have in mind? used me like pillow! Why don't you use one of those pillows?" and he turns his back on me.

Hayley "it is not the same, they are too big and not smoochy at all" he sight and said "OK fine, come here" he open his arms and lay on his back. I place my head on his torso and one of my legs across his hips right above the belt and my belly against his body. He move his arm around my back and he start to draw pattern on the exposed skin of my lower back. I felt safe and content. In no time I fell asleep"

**Day 2**

Next morning when I wake up, He was already up and a delicious smell of pancakes was teasing me.

I washed my face, brush my teeth, comb my hair and went to the kitchen. I found him making coffee and reading a book at the same time.

Hayley: "HI "

Klaus: "morning little wolf. I assume you sleep well?"

Hayley: "yes I did, I could have sleep more if my pillow have not decide to take a trip to the kitchen" he gave me a smile and his dimples appear. My baby daddy is the hottest guy on earth.

I ate breakfast, cleaned my plate and decide to go swim the water was so blue and the weather was too nice to resist. I went to change my clothes and luckily for me Rebekah pack for me a swimming costume. The bikini was slightly smaller now because of my boobs and I definitely looked hot. I wear my flip flop, my shades and went out. Klaus was outside still reading. I passed him and headed to the beach. The water was warmth and somehow when I was under the water I could sense the baby moving in my stomach. I felt a kick but was not sure. I felt another kick this time much stronger so I stood up and when I was about to call Klaus a big wave hit me And threw me back on the beach. Klaus was next to me in a second and help me regain my balance. I was laughing loudly and felt overjoyed with the baby first kick and the whole wave thingy. Klaus looked really worry though he was checking on me like trying to make sure I was OK.

Klaus: "OK that's enough for today you can use the pool. It was definitely a bad idea"

Hayley: "Klaus I am pregnant not sick so stop stressing out. You are ruining this moment" I sat down, lower body under the water and I took his hands and pressed him to get down. He sat next to me fully clothes. I smiled and put his hands on my belly. The baby gave me a strong kick this time and we both feel it. The moment he open his mouth to say something another wave hit us and threw us both back. I laugh again but Klaus was not pleased at all. He stood up carrying me bridal style and said : "OK enough with that you are going to take a shower to remove all the sand and stop putting my baby in danger".

He vamp-speed us to the shower, Grab a sponge and start to wash me. His gaze was on my face the whole time. After a moment, I help him removed his tee shirt then his jeans. He turns me and open my bikini top then he removed the bottom. He pressed his body against mind and grabs one of my left breast. I moaned. He continued the movement on my body with the sponge. His erection pressed against my butt. He moved my hair on one side of my neck and kisses my neck. I moaned and grab his butt to push him more close and feel him better. I wanted him so bad. He turns me again and our foreheads were against each other our lips were brushing, I could feel his breath on my face. I close my eyes and wait for his kiss but instead I heard a whoosh and he was out of the shower. I was so confused by what just happen and knowing him he will probably not talk about that again. I rinsed my body, turn off the shower and went to wear something. He was lying on the bed fully clothes. I said : " I assume we are not going to talk about what happen a few minutes ago?"

Klaus: "no we are not. Wear something comfy we are going out" he stands up and exited the room.

I wear a pair of white skinny jeans and v-neck white tee-shirt and my white converse. I was all white everything when he was wearing the total opposite in his all blacks everything. I grab my jacket and we took off.

We went to the aquatic zoo where I fed the dolphins. From there we went back to the villa. We changed and went to have dinner on a boat. It really looked romantic. We had our own band playing for us 'ALL OF ME' ( john Legend ).

We had a pleasant dinner. We talk about our childhood what we like and dislike. He makes me laughed a lot. And after all of this we went back to the hotel. I change my clothes and went to the living room. I find him pacing in the living room and I ask him "Klaus what's wrong?"

Klaus: "Nothing love go to bed"

Hayley: "how am I going to sleep? If my pillow is over here pacing in the living room clearly anxious about something. Tell me what's going on?" he stopped, sighed looked down and said

Klaus : "I haven't fed since we left and the craving is getting stronger?"

Hayley: "but what do you mean you have not feed we just got back from having dinner"

Klaus: "that is not what I am talking about. I am part vampire and I need…"

Hayley : "you need blood …" it was the first time I acknowledge that aspect of his life. I have never see him or his siblings drink blood in front of me before but I knew they drink blood. I walk to him take his hand and lead him to the bedroom. He sat on the bed. I sat over him straddling his hips; I push my hair on the side and expose my neck to him. He hesitated a little bit but I nodded and pull his face against my neck. He kisses the crock of my neck than lick it. He broke my skin with his fangs and sucked the blood out of me first I felt a sharp pain but then the pain fade and the desire start to build in me. He massages my breast while he was drinking and I moaned. I feel the arousal building in my lower body. I stroke my hips against him. And he stopped to drink he lift my night gown and start to kiss me between my breast then he bites his hand and he makes me drink his blood. First I was discussed by the gesture but then I drink he gulp. The taste of copper lingered on my tongue until He licked the blood that stroll on the side of my mouth and on my neck, he cupped my face and kiss me then he parted my lips and rub my tongue. His hands left my face and caress my body. He stroll his hand down my belly to my thighs then he start to go up my left inner thigh He thrusts his finger inside me and I gasped. He palms my clitoris I moan. I lift his shirt and he removed his pant. We kiss passionately, our tongues fighting for dominance his fingers expertly rubbing my clitoris. Suddenly, he shifted us. And my back hit the bed. He Pull off his boxer, his erection throbbing free. He moves between my legs, spreading them further apart. He positions the head of his erection at my entrance he thrusts into me He moves slowly at first. my hips move up to meet his when He speeds up, I moan. I keep up, meeting his thrusts.

Klaus: "Hayley, You feel so good, come for me" my insides start to quiver his breathing becomes more erratic. My insides start quickening, and KLAUS picks up the rhythm. My body convulses around him, and I come, loudly calling out his name and Klaus follows and climax as well, he freezes while pouring himself into me as he finds his release. He shifts us again and this time I was on top. I straddle him and lower myself to take all of him in me when he filled me, I ride his cock. I speeds up and he groans he sits up and meet my rhythm soon I explode around him as I climax. When he reaches is climax he calls out my name, thrusting hard his eyes closed. His breathing ragged. He's still inside me. He leans me down pull out of me and pulls me close to him. He asked me if I was okay and I nodded. He places his hand on my belly and kisses me passionately. We fall asleep shortly after our bodies still intertwined.

Day 3

KLAUS POV

When I woke up, Hayley was still asleep. I stood up and went to take a shower. I started to think about our night together. Every time we are stuck alone together we inevitably have sex! And this time it makes everything awkward because of our situation. She is supposed to be the mother of my child nothing more but every time we found our way back to where it all started. I have to put an end to it. But first I will have to ask the staff to fill the fridge with blood so I will not be in this position again.

I get dressed and went to the kitchen. An hour later Hayley woke up and come to Kitchen too. She had a huge smile on her face. 'The conversation that I am about to have with her is going to be awkward' I thought. She walks to me, circle my hips and kiss me. It took me by surprise and next thing I know I carried her on top of the kitchen island and I stand between her legs kissing her back.

I realized what I was doing. I break the kiss and said: "Hayley we need to talk. Yesterday…" she cut me and said

HAYLEY: "Klaus don't start by the 'It will not happen again' speech cause look where we are. This place is like heaven so don't ruin everything. This is going to be the closest thing I will ever have of a honey moon and I happen to be here with a charming "old man" who is also my baby daddy so why not stop thinking about the consequence and just go with the flow. Let's pretend we are a couple madly in loves during our stay and everything can go back to normal when we go back home. we won't talk about what happen here. You will ignore me. I will do the same. It can't be that difficult for you to do this . Don't you think?" I smiled and said

Klaus:" you always find ways to caught me off guard, little wolf."

Hayley:" whatever, Klaus!" she grab my shirt firmly and pull me closer to her and kiss. When we broke apart I realized she was wearing one of my shirt. I said: "So you wear my shirts now?"

Hayley:" yeah, I know it's weird but I can't stop this naughty habit. You know first I start to steal your pillows to smell your scent. But then I heard you threaten to kill the staff if any of your pillow will get lost again. And I could not let someone dies because of my cravings so I start to steal your clothes but only the one you had wear like the day before that way you would not find out because it went to the laundry."

Klaus: "so that was you! If Elijah was not there I would have kill a bunch of them. I was so sure we had a thief in the house! I accused Elijah to be too sentimental and blind while these people where stealing from us but wait does Elijah knew?"

Hayley:" him and Rebekah caught me stealing your pillows a couple of time. Rebekah even have stolen one for me once" and we laughed at that.

After breakfast we went to the spa.

Hayley insist to do everything together and that's how I ended up having a weird greenish mixture on my face while my nails were done then we had a massage together Hayley insisted to hold my hand during the whole session. It was weird to have other women hands on my body while she was holding my hands but I was not going to complain she was having these normal moments and I wanted her to be happy. At the end, the day at the spa was not that bad. We went to change at the villa and attend later on an art exposition. The gallery was packed but I managed to spot some good piece here and there. I was really passionate about the artists and the paintings and I was filling Hayley on the knowledge I had about some of the famous paints or artists. I can't say if she was bored and was acting interested or if she was really interested and happy.

When we went back to the villa I ask her: "So did you enjoy your day?"

Hayley :" yes, honestly the best part was seeing you so passionate about art. Your eyes were shining like the eyes of a child on Christmas Eve when he gets to open his presents. I really loved that moment and thanks for your patience in explaining staff cause I had really no clue about half of what I was seeing" she laughed and kiss me then she walked to the bedroom. I sat on the coach and take the book I started to read earlier.

A moment later I decide to make myself more comfortable so I went to the bedroom and I heard her on the bathroom. I changed my clothes and went back to the living room where I continue to read my book. She startled me when she came with two bowl in her hands one had ice cream and the other one popcorn. I tilted my head on one side, she smiled and said: "don't ask why. Can you make some space for us next to you?" I moved a bit and she came and lied on her side. She use my stomach like a table for her bowls. She turns on the TV and I look at her so she said: "what? I am bored and there is Disney's classic tonight on TV" I sighed and continue to read my book trying to ignore the TV But her giggling didn't help and half an hour later I noticed that I was still on the same page and where more looking at her then focusing on my reading. Gosh she is really exquisite. The pregnancy suits her very well she has that glow all over her face and she just looks happy. I stare her lips and then stop and try to think about something else but I can't my mind can only think about her lips. Soon I couldn't control myself so I took her bowls to the kitchen and she shout:" Hey what the hell Klaus? I didn't finish" I came back in a flash and crash my lips into hers. We start to make out on the coach and then he got deeper. Our clothes where next and I was making love to her on the coach. I praise each centimeter square of her body and slid into her while she was waiting for me all wet. I plunged deeper into her and I was in heaven at each trust of mine she was meeting. We climax almost at the same time and she fall asleep. I carried her naked body to the bedroom and I decided to not disturb her sleep by making her put back her clothes on, I lied next to her. And fall asleep caressing her arm. This woman is definitely waking something on me that I thought was long gone.

Next morning it was my cell phone that waking me up. I cursed the caller and grabbed it annoyed.

I saw Elijah id and I answer the call.

Klaus: " such an unpleasant surprise brother. What is it?"

Elijah: "NICKLAUS, HE IS BACK"


	25. Baby Moon part 22

**Hi! guyz sorry for the long wait ! hope this will make up**

* * *

** He is in fact in love**

**Day 4**

**Klaus POV**

Elijah: "Nicklaus, he is back"

Klaus: "like I said the prodigal son always comes back. Compel Marcel to not going anywhere; I will be home by tomorrow" I ended the conversation and saw Hayley walking into the kitchen with sleepy eyes.

Klaus: "morning love! Did you sleep well?"

Hayley: "yes, but I feel like I didn't rest enough." She yawned and gives me a kiss on my lips."

Hayley: "to whom were you talking to when I walk in?" she said while pouring cereals in a bowl.

Klaus: "Elijah informs me that Marcel is back. We are leaving tomorrow!"

Hayley: "So we are just going back because you can't wait to kill your 'adopted son'? Great! Let's the killing spree begin."

Klaus: "Hayley don't start with me. I told you my world is different than yours. And you just have to…"

Hayley: "what? Looking the other way because my baby daddy is a psychopath? That's what you mean? Look, Marcel and your sister are in love so what? They are two grown up that have feeling for each other you don't get it but who care? They do, so, let them be. And be unhappy alone! Why do everybody around you must be unhappy because you can't find the courage to love anyone else but you?" she sits on the island and drive me by my shirt within her legs.

Klaus: "you don't understand Hayley! When it comes to men my sister has always made the wrong choice and as a big brother it's my duty to protect her from that"

Hayley: "so if I follow you reasoning, Marcel is not good enough for Rebekah? Is it really the only reason or perhaps you are too afraid to be stuck alone if your siblings find people who will love them back?"

Klaus: "enough Hayley. Go get ready?"

Hayley: "why? Where are we going?"

Klaus: "to visit the island."

**HAYLEY POV**

Two hours later, we finally leave the house and went on a bus tour. We saw everything that has to be seen and I convince Klaus to buy presents for his siblings. He bought a book for Camille and Elijah, for Rebekah and Davina I chose to buy for them jewelry. For Davina it was easy, I found a Necklace but for Rebekah it got more difficult to choose something. She already has everything.

We finally found a shop where they were selling vintage jewelry. Klaus stay outside to talk on the phone with Elijah, while I got inside. The shop assistant thought I was looking for an engagement ring, showed me the most beautiful ring I have never seen. I try it on and Klaus joined me and startled me when he said:

Klaus: "so, have you found something, love?" I quickly hide my hand and try to pull the ring out but my fingers were swollen because of the pregnancy so I could not. The shop assistant understanding my predicament try discretely to pull it out but it still refused to come out.

Klaus: "then love? Have you…? What is it?" I sighed and show him my hand and he completely freaks out

Klaus: "Hayley I am in no mood for your silly game, remove this ring right now!"

Hayley: "Well, I am trying but it doesn't want to come off!"

Klaus: "I don't care, find a solution, you! Don't just stand there! Help her!"

Shop assistant: " I have been trying but her finger is too swollen!"

Klaus: " use something bloody hell, do you have any hand lotion or something?"

Hayley: "calm down Klaus! Why are you freaking out like this?"

Klaus: "don't try to manipulate me in this little wolf!"

Hayley: "you are paranoid, why would I try anything to force you to marry me?

Klaus: "I spot two watches over there for Rebekah, if I comeback over here and you still have this ring on I will have someone's head" I rolled my eyes

Shop assistant: "such a jerk as if he would dare kill someone" I smile nervously at her. If only she knew he can very well have her head, she wouldn't dare say that.

Hayley: "Yeah right!" I smile

At last, we managed to pull the ring out and we left with Rebekah's watch. That ring was really beautiful, if I could afford it, I would have bought it. And by the way Klaus freak out, he will probably never buy me something like this or anyone else either.

On our way home, Klaus didn't say a word to me. When we get home, I went to the bathroom to change and went straight to bed.

I don't understand his attitude, it was just a stupid ring and he ruins everything. Our last night should have been different then this cold war between us.

Half an hour after I get to bed he came in the room and went to change his clothes.

He came to bed and when he got under the cover, I turned on the other side to face the wall.

He drew me closer to him and kissed my neck. He tried to pull my night gown up and I said

Hayley: "And what do you think you are doing now?"

Klaus: "Come on little wolf it's our last night together"

Hayley: "Ooh so that's why you want to screw me now, right? I am not good enough to get a stupid ring but you think you can screw me over whenever you feel the hitch, isn't it? For you I am just a prostitute you knocked up once and I am that low that I can't deserve to have nice things"

Klaus: "what are you talking about?"

Hayley: "Don't play dumb with me! You completely freaked out when we were at the jewellery shop!"

Klaus: "I freaked out because…, why were you trying rings on the first place?"

Hayley: "Maybe because I am a girl and I like pretty things! What do you want me to say?!"

Klaus: "Okay if this is your problem, I will buy you the whole bloody store if you want!"

Hayley: " I don't want the store, what do you want me to do with that fucking store, I wanted the ring, it was pretty, I tried it on, it got stuck because you got me pregnant and my fucking fingers got fat! Then you made a scene in front of the shop assistant as if I am forcing you to marry me or something. Ooh by the way, marrying me would be the worse things ever right?"

Klaus: "Here we go again, I got you pregnant and I ruin your life right? I am tired of you rumbling about the fact I got you pregnant when you were equally active when it happens!"

He stood up and left the bed.

Hayley: "where are you going?"

Klaus: "I am going to walk on the beach to clear my thought"

Hayley: "yeah go and leave me pregnant and alone here. See if I care!" he walked angrily toward the bed, I close my eyes at what could come next when I felt a kiss on my forehead. I open my eyes and he was gone.

**Klaus POV**

I went for a walk on the beach to clear my head but the only thing in my mind is her beautiful eyes, she is completely driving me crazy! If she wasn't carrying my child, I would have killed her ages ago.

But is it really the only reason why she is still alive? At that moment it hits me hard.

_Flash back_

_The day we met:_

_Hayley:" hey there! So feeling alone do you need some company? I can be a good girl for the right price you know" she winks_

_Klaus: "Sorry love I am in no mood for any sexual exercise whatsoever" "but thinking about it you might be useful. Can you indicate me the way to Beverly hills that will be sweet, love!"_

_Hayley:" yeah! Sure, I can for hundred bucks I will tell you"_

_Klaus:" hundred dollars are you mad? I am simply asking for my way not that difficult don't you think?"_

_Hayley:" hey! Don't look at me like that you are the one lost here so you can take it or leave it."_

_Hayley :"My name is Hayley. And you have the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen on a man " Klaus :" you are going to show me the way to my hotel out of the kindness of your heart love and not make me pay for anything."_

_Hayley:" you wish! Look, if you want me to drive you around its fine but it is not hundred bucks anymore but 200 dollars." _

_Klaus:" you are a witch?"_

_Hayley : "what the hell! Are you really that stingy? Come on man you are driving a Lamborghini so the money must not be an issue for you. And don't call me names if we are not going in business together."_

_When we arrived at the hotel_

_Hayley: "so, what are we doing from now?"_

_Klaus: "I don't know about you love but I am going to have a great night of sleep because tomorrow i will be on my killer mode"_

_Hayley: "you are certainly A complicate character Nicklaus Mikaelson."_

_Klaus: "How much do you want?"_

_Hayley: "1000$ per hour." _

_Klaus: "1000$ per hour and you still on the street what is wrong with you? You make more money by an hour then my bloody lawyer." and I laugh._

_She laughed too and said: "for what I offered, it's worthy honey."_

_When we agree on the contract_

_Hayley:" I want to make a deal with you. Let's say a contract whereby I will consent to take care of your heir as long as his in my stomach and you will make me happy, the happiest women this earth have ever known actually?" I looked at her and laugh_

_Klaus:" you came at 5 o'clock in the morning in the room of thousand year old hybrid with then century of blood share in his hand to ask him to make you happy? You are losing your mind little wolf this pregnancy has for sure make you go cray cray now go back to sleep."_

_Hayley:" no Klaus I think you don't understand I realize that I have nothing to lose anyway I will be dead the question is what are you willing to do to ensure that your baby will be born and healthy?"_

_Klaus:" ok fine what is it that you want that will make you happy?"_

_Hayley sit on my bed and said:" ok first of all you are not allowed to choke me for instance if you are mad at me you can… kiss my forehead or why not take it on someone else."_

_Klaus: "well ok I won't chock you but don't expect from me to kiss you."_

_Hayley: "secondly I want you to fulfil all my cravings no matter what it can be. If I want a chicken mayo with water melon you make it happen"_

_Klaus:" Hayley I am Nicklaus Mikaelson not one of your minion and therefore I will not be manipulate by you in the name of this pregnancy."_

_Hayley:" I think you don't understand you are the one who put me in this situation so you are going to be the one to suffer through it with me while busy making me happy."_

_Klaus:" Ok I will respect my part of the contract as long as you don't do anything stupid to endanger my child. You will not leave the house unless you accompany by me or my siblings. You will eat at least three times a day, rest and do those things the doctor says you must do to take care of it."_

_Hayley: "Good now, we can all go back to sleep!" I climbed in class bed and get inside the sheet. He just look at me confuse and then said:" And now, what do you think you are doing little wolf?"_

_Hayley:" I am simply trying to go back to sleep. And your sheet smells you which from some weird reason I like the scent so come back to sleep or get out of here cause I have not had a proper sleep in four days." _

_Klaus:" I am going to let go this time cause I am tired but this must not become an habit little wolf" I really wanted to choke her right now so instead, I gave her a kiss on my forehead she look at him and said:" what was that for?" _

_Klaus:" would you have preferred for me to choke you perhaps?"_

_Hayley smiled and said: "no"_

_How did we move from that to how we are now? I would have killed someone else with all these weird cravings she had_

_Hayley: "I want a yoga coach!"_

_Klaus:" then have It"_

_Hayley:" no I don't want anyone I want Kim Kardashian's yoga coach!"_

_Klaus:"who the bloody hell is Kim Kardashian?" _

_Hayley:" that celebrity I watch the show of on E! Channel everyday with Davina"_

_Klaus:" Good then go have him. Wait is that coach supernatural or something I don't want anything like that around my child"_

_Hayley:"how the hell I am supposed to know Klaus just find me that damn coach."_

_And she exits the room. Causing a bang with the door that startled me. By now I was fuming in rage. _

_Klaus: "Hayley is driving me crazy."_

_Klaus: "I cursed the day I have impregnate this girl so much. Ooh bloody hell and I have to find that bloody coach damn it!"_

_Hayley spot me and Said "Klaus can you be sweet and bring me an ice cream when you came back?"_

_Klaus: "I am not going in the city, I am heading to the bayou actually and I am pretty sure there is no ice cream in the swamp"_

_Hayley: "I didn't ask you where you were going I simply ask you to bring me some ice cream Klaus! I am sure you can get me just that on your way home" she said give me a sarcastic smile_

_Hayley: "you know what buying me the whole ice cream shop was just awesome! But next time a small cup of strawberries and cream flavor will be enough" she laughed_

_Klaus "Actually it's your fault because you didn't tell me what flavor you wanted and I was too pissed to call you to find out" I smile, she kiss me on the cheek and left the room._

_that time we went shopping_

_Hayley: "There you are! I have been looking for you and call your name didn't you hear me?"_

_Klaus: "I am sorry love. I didn't hear you. What is it Hayley?"_

_Hayley: "I want you to come with me to go shopping for the baby!"_

_Klaus: "I don't think so love, I will give you my card and if you need company I am sure Rebekah will be more than happy to assist you during your shopping trip. Isn't it sister" he said without looking at Hayley and keep reading his book._

_Hayley: "I don't need Rebekah, no offence Rebekah; I want you to come with me. I didn't make this child with Rebekah or Elijah but with you. So be a responsible daddy and let's go! Now!"_

_the prenatal classes_

_Hayley: "There you are! I was looking for you. Let's go! Everybody is waiting for you!"_

_Klaus: "What are you talking about?"_

_Hayley: "Don't tell me you didn't understand the part were the little gathering was a prenatal class for parents to be? Hello! Klaus you are the father to be so get your pretty little ass to the living room where we are all waiting for you to start"_

_Klaus: "I am not going anywhere little wolf. I will not make a fool of myself. With this stupid human thing they have invented to make their boring life more entertaining"_

_Hayley: "Klaus, I am not trying to bargain with you on whether or not you will come because you are coming with me. We are in this together remember?"_

_Klaus: "Ok fair enough now. I play this stupid game for far too long I give everybody ten second to get out of my property! " I said standing up. "I can clearly see that this women is trying to make fool of us and I will not tolerate that in my house!" who does she think she is to make me change a diaper. She is mad!_

_On the baby-moon_

_The first night_

_"Klaus what are you doing in my bedroom"_

_Klaus: "Rectification love, this is not your bedroom it is ours. I think the travel agent confuse baby moon with honey moon so I guess we are stuck in here together. And by the way, really impressive your singing skills but between us love I hope no one else will ever suffer listening you sing again" he smiled _

_Hayley: "what who do you think you are a fucking critics?! And there is NO WAY I am sharing a bed with you ever again! What happen to the 'it was a mistake it will not happen again you will not come sneaking in my bed bullshit speech' take the couch you will be just fine"_

_Klaus: "No, I don't see why I would take a couch while I have a comfy bed right about here which I made the arrangement for if I may add. You take the couch and tell me about that"_

_Hayley: "I am not taking the couch Klaus. I am pregnant and my back kills me already"_

_Klaus: "It is settled then you will have half of the bed and I will have the other half" he smiled again, stood up, gave me a kiss on the forehead_

_The first kick_

_Hayley: "Klaus I am pregnant not sick so stop stressing out. You are ruining this moment" She sat down, lower body under the water and she took my hands and pressed me to get down. I sat next to her fully clothes. she smiled and put my hands on her belly. The baby gave me a strong kick this time and we both feel it. The moment I open my mouth to say something another wave hit us and threw us both back. she laughed again but I was not pleased at all. I stood up carrying her bridal style and said : "ok enough with that you are going to take a shower to remove all the sand and stop putting my baby in danger"._

_The third day of the baby-moon_

_HAYLEY: "Klaus don't start by It will not happen again speech cause look where we are. This place is like heaven so don't ruin everything. This is going to be the closest thing I will ever have of a honey moon and I happen to be here with a charming old man who is also my baby daddy so why not stop thinking about the consequence and just go with the flow. Let's pretend we are a couple madly in loves during our stay and everything can go back to normal when we go back. You will ignore me. I will do the same. It can't be difficult. Don't you think?" I smiled and said:" you always find ways to caught me off guard, little wolf." Hayley:" whatever, Klaus!" she grab my shirt firmly and pull me closer to her and kiss. When we broke apart I realized she was wearing one of my shirts. I said: "So you wear my shirts now?"_

_Hayley:" yeah, I know it's weird but I can't stop this naughty habit. You know first I start to steal your pillows to smell your scent. But then I heard you threaten to kill the staff if any of your pillows will get lost again. And I could not let someone dies because of my cravings so I start to steal your clothes but only the one you had wear like the day before that way you would not find out because it went to the laundry."_

_Klaus: "so that was you! If Elijah was not there I would have kill a bunch of them. I was so sure we had a thief in the house! I accused Elijah to be too sentimental and blind while these people where stealing from us but wait does Elijah knew?"_

_Hayley:" him and Rebekah caught me stealing your pillows a couple of time. Rebekah even has stolen one for me once" and we laughed at that._

_Those moments when we make love_

_Try to think about something else but I can't my mind can only think about her lips. Soon I couldn't control myself so I took her bowls to the kitchen and she shout:" Hey what the hell Klaus? I didn't finish" I came back in a flash and crash my lips into hers. We start to make out on the coach and then he got deeper. Our clothes where next and I was making love to her on the coach. I praise each centimeter square of her body and slid into her while she was waiting for me all wet. I plunged deeper into her and I was in heaven at each trust of mine she was meeting. We climax almost at the same time and she fall asleep. I carried her naked body to the bedroom and I decided to not disturb her sleep by making her put back her clothes on, I lied next to her. And fall asleep caressing her arm. This woman is definitely waking something on me that I thought was long gone_

_try to think about something else but I can't my mind can only think about her lips. Soon I couldn't control myself so I took her bowls to the kitchen and she shout:" Hey what the hell Klaus? I didn't finish" I came back in a flash and crash my lips into hers. We start to make out on the coach and then he got deeper. Our clothes where next and I was making love to her on the coach. I praise each centimetre square of her body and slid into her while she was waiting for me all wet. I plunged deeper into her and I was in heaven at each trust of mine she was meeting. We climax almost at the same time and she fall asleep. I carried her naked body to the bedroom and I decided to not disturb her sleep by making her put back her clothes on, I lied next to her. And fall asleep caressing her arm. This woman is definitely waking something on me that I thought was long gone._

_I kissed her passionately and she parted her lips to deepen the kiss then I continue to trails kisses up my belly, I position the head of my erection at the entrance of her cunt and I entered her._

_I stay still, letting her adjust at the intrusion. I start moving in her. I move slowly at first, easing myself in and out of her. And as I grow excited by the rhythm her hips move up instinctively to meet mine. I speed up thrusting hard, then stilling as I empty myself into her. My forehead pressed against hers, his eyes closed, my breathing ragged, still inside her. Leaning down, I gently press a kiss against her forehead then slowly pull out of her._

_I am pinning her down on her back, she moans; I move my lips against hers. And slowly thrusts in her. I fill her completely with all my length in one struck then look at her straight in the eyes. I pull out and thrust in again more violently. She moans loudly. I went deeper this time because she crosses her legs around my waist while I was kissing her passionately. I went deeper and faster inside her my gaze on her. I groan, and circle my hips and pull back, pause a beat, and then thrust my member back in again. Her insides start to quiver. My body is craving release. I increase the pace, and my breathing becomes more erratic. She climaxes first; I follow with two sharp thrusts, and freeze, pouring into her as I find my release. I collapse on top of her, my face in the crock of her neck. I stand on my hands and was about to pull my manhood out when she said:" Wait! Don't pull out yet I want to still fill you a little bit longer inside me." I lowered myself back inside and start to kiss her passionately while moving my waist from time to time very slowly._

_End of flashback_

I remember every single thing about her, her long brown hair, her intoxicating scent, her smile, and above all each moment we spent together.

She makes me feel love unconditionally, she moved feelings in me I had never imagined I would have again.

She came into my life like a tornado and she change my perspective of life, How am I supposed to live without her, now? I am totally and desperately in love with her. Every kiss we share every time, I made love to her was the best moment in centuries. I want a family of my own and she is the one I wanted it with. I can't see another day without her in my life.

I am in love with her and I will never let her go! I will marry her!


	26. The Proposal

**HI guys! I know it's been a while since my last update but this is my first fanfiction and it was difficult to put an end to it. but here we are two more chapters left. hope you will enjoy it and leave reviews.**

* * *

**KLAUS POV**

Without thinking twice, I decide to go tell her right away what is going to happen.

When I get to our bedroom, I find her already asleep, she looked very tired and she has placed all my pillows around her. I remember that time she told me she used to steal my pillows because she liked my scent on them. I froze at the realization that Hayley Marshall and my little girl will be my greatest weakness.

I am Klaus Mikaelson, the hybrid, I used to care about nothing else and no one else and here I am standing before the symbol of my greatest weakness and I don't even have the strength to end it; that feeling, that love I run from for a thousand year.

What about if my enemies try to use her to plot my death? I have no guarantee she will stay loyal to me. But if I kill her, I will lose my daughter's love. I care too much for the both of them already to kill Hayley anyway.

No, what I will tell Hayley is that she has to marry me so my child will not be call a bastard.

I sighed heavily but will she agree to marry me? After what happen today in this stupid store and the look she gave me early this evening I doubt.

I will leave her no choice, If I have to, I will threat her family. It might not work because she doesn't care about them, she never met them. She has no weakness and she has nothing to lose either. She is ready to let me end her own life after all of this.

How am I going to manipulate her so she will agree to marry me?

First, I have to apologize (frowned at the idea) then I have to buy that bloody ring.

I slipped under the cover and realized that with all this pillows between Hayley and I; left me no space. I groaned, kissed her forehead, took one of her pillow and went to sleep on the coach.

In the morning, I call the plane's crew to prepare the Jet then I compelled one of the staff member at our service to go buy the ring for me. Saying that he took his time is an understatement, Hopefully he came back before Hayley woke up and that moron brought 12 bouquets of red roses with him.

Klaus: "James, may I ask you what all of this is?"

James: "I am sorry to have taken so long but the shop assistant insisted for the flowers. She said it came with the ring and she also sent you this." He gave me a CD. I read 'Love me like you do by Ellie Goulding'

Klaus: "Do I even want to know why?"

James; "She said it always works well with a proposal" and he winks. Is this man thinking I am a sentimental fool or something?

How does he know about the proposal? I grab him by the throat and said

Klaus: "how do you know?"

James: "well, we all know you are together and she's obviously going to have your kid so when you ask me to fetch the most expensive ring of the shop, I knew it was not just a present"

Right then, I heard the flush of the toilet and knew Hayley was awake. So I compelled James

Klaus: "Give me the ring, well, now I want you to forget that I asked you to fetch the ring. Take my belonging to the plane and send someone else to pick Hayley's luggage"

James: "yes sir" he took my bag and walked to the door then stopped turn back and ask "what about the flowers and this CD, sir?"

Klaus: "Bloody hell! Go to the plane and don't ask me stupid questions!"

James: "yes sir" and he left when, Hayley came out of the room.

Hayley: "well, I see you are in a particular good mood today? Do I have to ask why?"

Klaus: "Hello, Hayley did you have a nice sleep?" I say with a grin, her sleepy face is so cute.

Hayley: "As if you care?" she said rubbing her eyes and walking to the fridge.

Klaus: "hum, I can sense you are in a fool mood this morning, what for love? we are going home!" I said grabbing a bowl and some cereal for her

Hayley: "Yeay! So you can kill your adopted son, right?" she grab the bowl from me, pour some cereal and milk, sat on the kitchen island and start to eat

Klaus: "Hayley, I need to talk to you about something." I press the ring in my pocket and walk to her; I grab her by the waist and took the bowl away from her and she rolled her eyes annoyed. And gesture her hand to say carry on.

Klaus: "Hayley the time I spend with you here mean …" she raised her end and cut me

Hayley: "Klaus, we are both adult here, and it was my idea to play cute couple, I know. You respect that and I overstep the boundaries by getting too sentimental yesterday, blame it on the hormones I guess. We are going back to day, and pretend that nothing happen. You will continue to ignore me, nothing has changed between us. I get that okay. So no need to go with the full speech 'it meant nothing' cause you will ruin everything." Her eyes start to get blurry and she adds:" thank you for this amazing vacation. I made memories here that I will keep for what is left of my life. And I go with no regret because I spent it with you. So don't crush it with your 'I don't care speech' cause in my life I have never had so many good memories"

she cupped my cheek and kiss me and I kiss her back with such passion that I didn't know it was possible for me to do that thing were your whole action scream louder what you feel for the other. I drove her on the edge of the table and she locks her legs around my waist and drives me closer. My manhood was hard against her entrance and I could smell her arousal. I grab her right thighs and I press her head toward my face to deepen the kiss. She had both of her arms around my neck and our tongues were fighting for dominance with passion.

I love her and my body is just selling me out. Suddenly, she broke the kiss and her cheeks were red I looked away as confuse as her about what just happen and how much it could go further if she didn't stop me.

Hayley "I am going to get ready so we can finally leave this island" she pushed me on the side and pop off the kitchen island

Klaus: "Hayley! wait…"

Hayley: "don't ruin it Klaus, please," she shook her head and I saw tears running on her cheek. My heartache for her and I let her go. Then it hit me, I was her weakness. Is it possible that she feels something for me?

The mere fact that she could have feelings for me, scared me to death if that was possible but how come?

I knew we had that physical attraction toward each other but to call it love? She has been abandoned and seeks her whole life to be safe in a loving home. She is surely not going to be in love with me? An abomination, the monster, his own father didn't want to recognize, the bastard, that she assumes, is going to take her life. This woman is surprising me all the time. She saw me at my worse but she stayed.

I was still in my thought when I saw her coming out ready.

Hayley: "I am ready to go!" I just nodded still in shocked about what I found. Few minutes later we were in the plane ready to take off.

Two hours after we took off, I was still staring at her. She caught me a couple of times but even then it was impossible for me to stop staring. I didn't say a word since we left and Hayley didn't look like she was going to say something either. When probably fed up she snapped

Hayley: "What!?"

Klaus: "nothing!"

Hayley: "then why are you staring?"

Klaus: "I don't know? You are just…" she rolled her eyes and stood up

Klaus: "where are you going?" pathetic, I sound desperate now.

Hayley: "to the bedroom I am tired and you staring at me like some creeper doesn't help!"

Klaus: "marry me!" the words came out just like that. I was getting cold feet since my discovering this morning and I would have probably never asked her this because of that. I assume the other part of me that want her so badly make a move before I buried my feelings away.

There is a silence and she just stood there and finally said

Hayley: "what?"

Klaus: "I…I say marry me, I mean for the baby so she is not going to be a bastard like me. And … and" I started to get nervous, this is not how I planned to do it but maybe if I can just find the damn ring now where did I put that bloody ring!

Hayley: "this is the lamest excuse and less appealing proposal I have ever heard. Not even a ring, some music? I don't know you on one knee?! Dude, give me a shot when you will be serious I am too tired to deal with this right now! Peace" she went to the bedroom.

I felt so ashamed of my behavior, right now. I can't believe I gave it a try. It was a stupid idea from the beginning.

I continue to seat there my face cover with my hand thinking about how desperate and delusional I surely sounded. I got interrupted in my thought when I felt a hand in my shoulder.

It was Clair, one of the flight attendants, she smiles and gave me a glass of scotch. This woman always knows what I need. I take the glass from her and she smile and said: " Can I do something else for you MR Mikaelson?"

Klaus: " I doubt it Clair. Not today"

Clair: "is it because of the pregnant lady over there?" I raised one eyebrow and look at her suspiciously then I saw her take the seat next to me.

Clair : " I know you for many years now MR Mikaelson, but this is the first time I see you… Happy and relax in a flight and my guess is that you have finally find your match so don't let her fly away!"

Klaus: " I will be glad too if she stayed with me. But I am sure you heard our conversation and know she doesn't want to marry me."

Clair: "Well, of course she thought you were joking, excuse me but your proposal was very shitty"

Klaus: "so you were listening!"

Clair:" I am sorry. Don't blame me but when I saw all these flowers earlier I guess you were going to pop the question. The whole crew was on standby at the back with the champagne" at this moment I thought great now I have to kill them all because they know Hayley turned me down.

Klaus: "you know Clair, I really grow to somewhat like you but the thing above all I dislike is people who put their nose in my business…" I say angry and she cut me

Clair: "Pardon me, Mr Mikaelson, but I always enjoy making your flight pleasant and if this situation affect you it affects me in my job too. I want to help you. Why don't we recreate this all proposal thing?'

Klaus: "what do you mean?"

Clair: "well first you are going to prepare a nice speech for her, skip the baby part it will show that you care about her too. Two, you will wear a nice suit and a tie; you are always really handsome in a suit she won't be able to say no. I know I won't. Ooh three, we will pass that CD you sent with the flowers earlier and we will decorate the plane with the flowers. You could do your proposal when we land. What do you think?"

Klaus: "I think it's a pretty good idea, Clair "

Clair: "we will only have one problem the ring"

Klaus: "don't worry about that love; I think I have it cover."

Clair: "great! I am going at the back make sure everything is ready, ooh I am so excited for you Mr Mikaelson." I smile, she definitely know how to please me.

**Hayley POV**

Clair, the flight attendant, came to wake me up when we land.

My first thought was did I dream or Klaus propose to me?

I guess will never know if it was a joke or him being serious. Or he probably try that when I was going to bed for a last quickie if this was the reason he is very stupid to think that I will fell for the whole marriage proposal.

I left the bed to go into the cabin and Clair stop me and said: "I guess you probably want to fresh yourself up a little bit. You have a welcome committee waiting for you."

I quickly glance at the widow and saw the black cars. I forgot how much my baby daddy like his escort and assuming he looks like a model coming straight from the vogue cover the last thing I need is the gossip about the bullet that is 'his baby mama.'

Hayley: "Yeah, probably, thanks Clair, tell Klaus I will be out in a bit"

Clair: "Sure, no problem!" she smile and left. I clean my face, comb my hair, try to look good enough, ooh fuck this I am pregnant anyway this is the only think people will look at.

I leave the room and find Klaus in the passage wearing a suit. I wonder why he changed.

Hayley: "So, all ready for Marcel funeral right?" I chuckle then I look around and there were flowers everywhere. Ellie goulding song start to play in the background and I see him extending his arm to me. I smile and start to walk toward him.

_You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

_You're the fear, I don't care  
Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

_So love me like you do, love me like you do  
Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_

He got on his knee when I reached him and takes my left hand in his. All the air in my lungs got sucked. I can't believe it's happening I said

Hayley: "Klaus, what are you doing?"

Klaus: "from the moment I met you little wolf you surprise me. In my thousand year roaming the earth I thought I had seen everything and despite my many life time I have never seen a women such as you. You are a fighter, you have seen the worse in life and yet here you are with me trying only to focus on the good. You brought to life a part of me I thought gone. You are offering me the most precious gift I have ever dream of. I feel so complete with you and for that I want you to be the happiest women a life. I want you to be my wife, my queen and the mother of my child. Hayley Marshall Will you do me the extraordinary honour to be my wife?"

At this point I had tears of joy pouring out of my eyes, I was shacking like a leaf and I saw him put a ring in my hand and it was the beautiful ring I was wishing for..

Hayley: "you are not twisting with my feeling and I will have to give it back right?"

Klaus: "Hayley!" He said impatiently

Hayley : "what it's not all the time that I got you on your knees. I want a picture!"

Klaus: "ok enough" he said standing up. "I am done!"

I chuckle grab him by his suit and said

Hayley: "YES! YES! YES! Obviously until death…" he didn't let me finish my sentence and start to kiss me like never before in front of people. The whole cabin crew start to clap and cheers. I heard a bottle of Champagne being open and felt so many flashes on my face. I was overwhelmed.

The moment stop when Elijah stepped in and said "Niklaus, what is happening here ?! And why are you in a suit? Is there a funeral you are attending that I didn't hear about?"

Klaus: "not at all, brother! Hayley and I are getting married!"

Elijah: "What?!"

Klaus: "yes brother you heard me quite well" I showed him my ring very excited. he smile and said sarcastically

Elijah: "well under this circumstance i guess congratulation are in order. I can't wait to see Rebekah's reaction to this news!"

We left the airport for the compound When we got there Marcel, Davina, Josh and Rebekah were waiting in the patio.

Klaus: "hello everyone! i am glad you are all present for What is coming next"

Josh: "Wow guys he is wearing a suit! Marcel you are so dead!?"

Marcel: "Shut up Josh you are not helping! D "

Davina: "don't worry Marcel, I have your back! Klaus if you try anything on Marcel I swear I am going to…"

In a blink he was next to Marcel .

Klaus: "oh shut up Davina! Ah Marcel so I was right the prodigal son always Come back. Now, all the way here I Was thinking about how I will punish you?"

Rebekah: "Nick!"

Klaus: "Rebekah if you fell like sleeping for the next century just say one more word and your wish will be granted"

Elijah: "Niklaus!"

Klaus raise his hand to stop Elijah and grab Marcel's neck with his other hand said Do you remember when you were Little What I used to do to punish you?"

Marcel: "Klaus!" he bows his head down and said: "yes"

Klaus: "What Was it again?"

Marcel: "you used to send me to my room and Stay there until you said otherwise"

Klaus: "good boy! Now go to your room because you have been so rude in not listening to me about Rebekah"

Josh: "That's it?" he laughs

Davina: "what! Is that all? We were here freaking out about what you will do and you just send him to bed early?"

Klaus: "well yes! I thought killing him today will certainly kill the vibe. You see, Hayley and I are getting married!"

Marcel, Davina and Rebekah: "What?!"

Josh: "Happy for you man!"

Rebekah vamp speed and break Josh neck and she yelled at Klaus: "HOW DARE YOU! YOU BASTARD!"


	27. The Wedding part1

**The wedding part 1**

**Rebekah POV**

Rebekah: "how dare you! You Bastard!" I yelled boiling in rage

Elijah: "Rebekah!"

Rebekah: "No! Elijah, I am tired of this! Of him always getting everything he wants and we are always robbed of our happiness again and again"

Hayley: "Okay I think I am going to my room, I am a bit tired" she said quickly leaving with Davina trailing behind her.

Marcel looked at me then left too.

Klaus: "little sister such the dramatic as always. Why are you jealous about?"

Rebekah: "Why I am JEALOUS?!" my fangs came out and the veins under my eyes appeared. Elijah walked between us and said

Rebekah: "Rebekah, calm down, everything will be sorted peacefully. Let's go talk in private. We can talk in my study" Klaus gave me a smirk behind Elijah's back obviously happy that Elijah got his back once more. I turn around and vamp speed to the study followed by them.

Rebekah: "so, here we are, explain yourself why are you getting married again?"

Klaus: "what do you mean? After a thousand year I decide to seal the deal so what?" he smirked

Rebekah: "Ah so you are about to marry the mother of your child and get your own little family right? That is wonderful Nik! But what about us what do we get? Nothing! You have exiled Elijah's girlfriend not even motioning the number of past lovers of ours you have murders over the centuries! You are selfish! And you think I am simply going to stay here and look at you being happy while I have been denied over and over to have the same thing. All I have asked was a chance to be happy and be with someone I love but you have denied me of my happy ending" Tears rolling on my cheeks; He simply continues to stare at me with his jaw clenched.

Elijah: "Rebekah, calm down. I understand your frustration but I guess Nicklaus has an explanation. So do tell little brother, why do YOU have to marry Hayley, not that it's not a noble thing to do after all she is carrying your heir but after you have claimed that you don't care about anything. What is the ulterior motive behind this sudden change Niklaus?"

Klaus: "for the Last time I DON'T CARE ABOUT HAYLEY! I have never had and never will. I protect you both from those mistakes you call lovers. Do I have to remind you Elijah that Sophie was the one plotting the death of my unborn child? You should thank me that she is still alive after what she did. Who knows what she might be doing with her free time these days I should probably send someone to silence her? What do you think?" he shouts angrily.

Elijah: "Nicklaus, do not dare threaten me or Sophie! Rebekah is right in your selfish mind you chose to build a family for yourself while all those centuries you have denied us the peace to be in relationship with others!"

Klaus: "How ungrateful you too are. I have protected you against your poor judgement and I am the selfish one here?! How come? Little sister, I had protected you from numerous heartache and pain. You have always chosen not suitable man for yourself!"

Rebekah: "Really than what about Marcel? You raise him yourself what better option than him? Admit it you were just jealous and you feared that we would have been happier without you. And because you could not found happiness that why you steal every moment of happiness we could have. You love Hayley and I know it, which is why you are marrying her and you just trying to cover up your feelings for her!"

Klaus: "I DON'T CARE ABOUT HAYLEY! I am getting married with her because of my child. I want to recognise my child so she will never been called a bastard like you like to remind me every time! With this marriage I can also benefit from the support of the werewolves apparently Hayley is royalty for the crescent pack. I am trying to build alliances to protect my child!" he shouted.

Elijah: "Nicklaus is it the only motive behind that propos…" we all realise someone was listening behind the door; Klaus speeded to the door and opened it widely so we could have a clear view of who was snooping. And we caught Hayley standing behind the door. She looked shocked and hurt. I guess she heard Klaus clearly when he said he didn't care about her. I saw tears passing through her eyes. She looked down then away awkwardly and said in a shaky voice

Hayley: "Hum, Klaus I was looking for my phone, I guess Clair gave it to you when she took the pictures in the plane." Klaus didn't say anything he pulled a phone from his pocket and gave it to her.

Hayley: "Thank you" she gave him a small smile and run toward the stairs when

Klaus said: "HAYLEY!"

Rebekah: "So, brother, if you don't care about her… why do you look nervous? Are you afraid that she might have found out the true about your intention? You have no feelings for her, right?" he didn't answer but just looked down and I said

Rebekah: "I think I am going to find her, she is obviously not the only person that has been played today apparently with your scheme and manipulation. you have probably hurt the only person on this earth that loves you flaws and all. Anyway like always you ruin everything!" and I exited the door to find Hayley. I grow to like her and even if I am pissed at Klaus right now she didn't deserve to hear that.

**Hayley POV**

I was in my room with Davina and Josh after the awkward moment downstairs when Klaus has announced our engagement. I don't really understand Elijah and Rebekah's reaction or why Rebekah was so angry, I mean, I thought she would be happy for me.

We became very close. She has been for me like the sister I've never had. Davina and Josh wanted to know everything about the baby moon and I give them as much as I could obviously I've hided all the sentimental part and the fact that we slept together during the baby moon. No one wants to sound cliché at this point

Davina: "there is no way Klaus is just marrying you because of the baby! If you are telling me that you have done all those activities together. I mean we are talking about Klaus Mikaelson the originals hybrid, self-proclaimed king of the world! He took you away because you were sad after Katherine's death; makes you laugh plan all those romantic activities for you two? Klaus doesn't care about anyone else then himself! There is something fishy; Rebekah always says that every time Klaus has been nice with her was because he wanted something from her. He surely wants something from you!"

Josh: "Davina you're wrong come on she is having his kid!? Girl, I think he loves you! You are screwed jeez if it's the case he will never let you go free anywhere. Your baby daddy is the most controlling being I have ever seen. "

Hayley: "I don't think it has anything to do with me or that he has feelings for me. He probably did that for the baby" I said thinking that Josh could be right; the way Klaus has been kissing me could mean that he loves me. My heart start to beat faster and I realise I was going to marry the father of my child whom I was in love with.

Davina: "okay now I want proof, show me all the pictures of those wonderful moments you have had right now Hayley!"

Hayley; "Wait, I remember. I took some from my phone but where is it?"

Davina: "So? Come on Hayley where is your phone? I want to see the pic of all the places you visit and the proposal video too" I nod then try to find my phone.

I looked into my bags and everywhere in the chaos that was my room now because Klaus asked me to move on to his bedroom. I checked everywhere but my phone was missing. I suddenly remember Clair giving it to Klaus when we left the plane.

Hayley:" I think Klaus has my phone! I am coming back"

I went downstairs and walk to the office. I didn't know if he was done with his siblings or not so just in case I pressed my ears against the door and heard them talking. I wanted to walk away but then the curiosity gets the best of me and I listen closely what they were arguing about when I heard Klaus shout

Klaus said: "I DON'T CARE ABOUT HAYLEY! I am getting married with her because of my child. I want to recognise my child so she will never been called a bastard like you like to remind me every time! With this marriage I can also benefit from the support of the werewolves apparently Hayley is royalty for the crescent pack. I am trying to build alliances to protect my child!" I gasped loudly then cover my mouth. I took a deep inspiration to calm myself while my thoughts were going literally crazy.

I felt the ground opening under me. It was like a cold shower, a wakeup call to be exact. All those maybe feelings that I started to think he had toward me. I can't believe how pathetic and delusional I was. At least now it was crystal clear. This man will never see me more than an incubator, a surrogate mother, a mean to get what he wanted. I pressed one hand on the door to keep me from falling. The door opened violently before I touched it and saw an angry KLAUS clearly expecting someone else behind the door. I saw his face changing from anger to surprise then from surprise to hurt and shame. I felt tears about to fall from my eyes but I refused to look pathetic in front of him so I shook my head and said why I was there. He gave me my phone without a word then I couldn't keep my tears in anymore and one tear run on my face. I quickly turn and run to the stairs while I heard him said

Klaus: "HAYLEY!"

I could not bear to see him while my heart was in a thousand pieces, I had to be strong and keep my head straight but when I got to my room I crumble down. Josh and Davina come immediately to comfort me. I was so in shock at this point that I couldn't talk or even cry. After sometime, Davina threatening to change Klaus into a frog, Rebekah apologies and josh trying to make me laugh, I asked them to leave me rest a little bit. When they left I lie on my bed for hours looking at the space trying to figure out what happen when I hear a knock in my door. It was Alfred, Klaus's butler, who was informing me that the dinner was served and Klaus was waiting for me downstairs. I decline politely and told him to tell his boss I wasn't feeling hungry right now and therefore will skip diner. I also ask him to tell Klaus that I've decided to stay in my room before the wedding. Alfred looked a bit scared to play the messenger role but finely exited the door in silence. After a while tired of my own thoughts I decided to take a bath to smooth all the tension I was having. I pressed my iPod and got into the tube.

Read all about it (part III) by Emeli Sandé started and it was the trigger to open the van for my tears to be released.

**_You've got the words to change a nation  
But you're biting your tongue  
You've spent a life time stuck in silence _**

**_Afraid you'll say something wrong  
If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?  
So come, on come on  
Come on, come on  
You've got a heart as loud as lions  
So why let your voice be tamed?  
Baby we're a little different  
There's no need to be ashamed  
You've got the light to fight the shadows  
So stop hiding it away  
Come on, Come on_**

_**I wanna sing, I wanna shout**_  
_**I wanna scream till the words dry out**_  
_**So put it in all of the papers,**_  
_**I'm not afraid**_  
_**They can read all about it**_  
_**Read all about it oh**_  
_**Oh-oh-oh**_  
_**Oh-oh-oh**_

_**At night we're waking up the neighbours**_  
_**While we sing away the blues**_  
_**Making sure that we remember yeah**_  
_**Cause we all matter too**_  
_**If the truth has been forbidden**_  
_**Then we're breaking all the rules**_  
_**So come on, come on**_  
_**Come on, come on,**_  
_**Let's get the TV and the radio**_  
_**To play our tune again**_  
_**It's 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events**_  
_**There's no need to be afraid**_  
_**I will sing with you my friend**_  
_**Come on, come on**_

_**I wanna sing, I wanna shout**_  
_**I wanna scream till the words dry out**_  
_**So put it in all of the papers,**_  
_**I'm not afraid**_  
_**They can read all about it**_  
_**Read all about it oh**_

After at least an hour, I decide to leave the bathroom and get into my bed. When I entered my bedroom I find Klaus standing in the middle of the room. When he saw me he looked away and I walked passed him to get into my bed.

Klaus: "Hayley…"

Hayley: "Klaus whatever you have to say can probably wait for tomorrow. I am tired right now, I just want to sleep it has been a long day" he grabbed my arms to stop me and pull me toward him

Klaus: "Alfred told me that you refuse to move into my room and have dinner with me! I want to know Why?" he said coldly staring straight into my eyes.

Hayley: "Why?! I am not hungry first of all and secondly, I don't see why I have to share a bed with you?" I said while trying to free myself from his grip

Klaus: "you have to because we are going to get married soon. And that is what married couples do"

Hayley: "what do you even know about married life or couple's lifestyle and anyway we are not married yet so I don't see why we will share the room in the mid time for. I am not moving in as long as we are not married"

Klaus:" fine. We are getting married tomorrow then"

Hayley: "I am not getting married with you tomorrow Klaus. After what I have heard about you, you always get what you want but guess what I also want things now! I will not get married with you until I met my family"

Klaus: "well I guess this is not possible love, they are cursed right now and I don't plan to reverse the curse soon"

Hayley: "really then why did you say to Elijah that you wanted to build alliances with them? Isn't it why you are marrying me? get the wolves, your child and kill Hayley all in the middle of that but surely not before making her a little bit happy by making her expecting things, right?!"

He looked hurt but instead of saying something, he stays quiet lean to kiss my forehead but I move away and said

Hayley: "Goodnight Klaus"

He left the room without another word.

**Klaus POV**

I know she was crying and for some reason, I feel bad that it was because of me. I understand why she is pushing me away. She is only protecting herself but I can't stay away from her and it kills me to not be able to be near her or touch her, feel the baby.

I went to my room change my clothes and headed to the art studio. My mind was too preoccupied to paint so like usual I try to get drunk. I will at least forget this day that started really good I may add but end so badly. Every time her face popped out in my mind, all the alcohol I have been drinking leaves my system. Without realizing what I was doing, I found myself in front of her bed and I heard her sobbing. She was wearing one of my tee-shirt. It makes me smile and gave me the courage I need to take the next step. I remove my tee-shirt and slip under the cover. I pulled her toward me. She resisted first but then she let me hold her.

Klaus: " I am sorry to have caused you this pain little wolf" she stay quiet. I turn her face toward me so she could look at me and see that I was sincere. When our eyes finally met, I felt electricity going toward my whole body. I pressed my forehead against hers and smell her scent like it was oxygen for me. I use one finger to remove the tears under her eyes then we stay in silence simply staring at each other our lips were almost touching and we were breathing each other's air. She closed her eyes and I could not stop myself at that moment. I had to claim her lips. I pressed my lips against hers. I lingered against her lips a little bit more before I start to kiss her more passionately. After a while she starts to respond to my kiss. I deepen the kiss and part her lips then I sucked her bottom lips. She broke the kiss and asked me

Hayley: "what are you doing Klaus? Why are you here? You…you said that" I cut her by saying

Klaus: "I can't stay away from you anymore little wolf. I can't stop myself for wanting to hold you and cuddle with you."

Hayley: "yeah of course because of the baby." She turns away from me but I caught her before she completely turns her back. I pinned her on the mattress and settle between her legs. I could not explain with words what I was feeling so I decide instead to show her how much I care. I kissed her again one hand on her hips and the other hand on her face. I break the kiss and the smell of her arousal let me knew that she was as much affected by me as I was. I continue to places feather-like kisses across her jaw, her chin, and the corners of her mouth. She said with a hoarse voice

Hayley: "Klaus take me now please!" the sound of her voice almost makes me cum at the same time. I freeze my eyes lost in hers. I could not simply take her she will assume the only reason I am here was for her body but I could not simply refuse to take her because she will think I play with her. I ignored her plea and started to put a trail of delicate kiss on the side of her neck until I continue all over her body with wet kisses my hands started a torturous path caressing every inch of skin delicately. My erection was painful however at this moment it was about her only so I continue to worship her body

I lower myself against her entrance so she could fill how much I really wanted her. She raises her hips to create a friction and my hips did the same. A groan escapes my mouth at the realization that she had no panties on and I start to lose control. Suddenly she pushed me on my back and straddles me the only barrier between us was my pyjamas pant which by now is wet with pre+cum. She never breaks eye contact. I feel myself getting harder against her entrance unconsciously trying to slide into her.

I start to kiss her again passionately and she parted her lips to deepen the kiss. I continue to trails kisses on her belly.

Klaus: "I want all of you. Little wolf" she Pulls off my pant and free my erection. And at this point my body didn't want to fight our attraction anymore.

She positions the head of my erection at the entrance of her cunt and I slid inside her.

She starts moving slowly at first, easing herself on my manhood. And as I grow excited by the rhythm my hips move up instinctively to meet hers.

She speeds up. I groan, she was so tight and hot that it was difficult to not be done instantly. I sat and lean closer to her so I could kiss her and control her moans.

Klaus: "Come for me, Hayley" I whisper breathlessly, against her lips. She exploded around me as I climax too swiftly thereafter. Forehead pressed against hers and eyes closed, her breathing ragged. I was still inside her enjoying the last bit of our moment. Leaning her down, I gently presses a kiss against her forehead then slowly pulls out of her and cover us both. We fall asleep immediately after her head hit her pillow. I pull her against me and fell in a deep slumber too.

The next morning, I wake up before her and continue to watch her sleep peacefully. At that moment I realize no matter what anyone could think about this arrangement I have with Hayley her being happy is the most important think in my life.

And if I have to free those damn wolves to make her happy so be it. Before I stand up, I place a soft kiss on her lips that wake her up.

Klaus: "Go, back to sleep!"

Hayley: "wait, where are you going?"

Klaus: "I have to start planning our wedding and free your family" I smirk

She give me a genius smile than I saw her eyes bream with tears so I panic and said

Klaus: "Hey ! What's wrong? Isn't it what you wanted? "

Hayley: "Yes, it is. Thank you so much Klaus you have no idea how much this means to me" and she pull me into a hug. The sheet exposed her back which turn me on immediately.

Klaus: "Well if we want things to be done, I have to go now. Otherwise, I won't be able to do anything else than keep you with me in this bed" she chuckle and hit me with a pillow. I smile and give her a kiss on her forehead.

I went to my room, took a shower than call for my witch Genevieve. An hour later she came into my office.

Genevieve: "good morning, Klaus! I presume you have sleep well!?" she said in a sarcastic tone that took me off guard what was it with her now?

Klaus: "Well if you want to know like a baby!"

Genevieve:" well good for you! So the rumors are true? You are going to get married with Hayley?"

Klaus: "Apparently, yes'

Genevieve: "but why this sudden change? The plan was to kill her once she gave birth! Know all of the sudden you want to play husband and wife! What is it with know?" she snapped almost looking pissed off by something. It can't be just about Hayley and me getting married now. Is she jealous? We had share some fun night together once or twice but nothing serious so why was she acting like this.

Klaus: "Enough with all the rambling and shut your mouth cause my siblings don't know about that detail. I need you to free the crescent wolf pack by the next full moon!"

Genevieve: "WHAT? Have you lost your mind they are savages only good at creating war among them. They bit Marcel have you forgot?"

Klaus: " I want the wolves allegiance too. Hayley is royalty and the baby too therefore. The packs of werewolf coming in the bayou will only recognize me as their leader if I am married with their queen. This is simply political and about Hayley's face after the baby is my concern."

Genevieve: "well I hope by then you will act more with your head and not with what you have between your legs." I vamp speed to her and grab her arm and said

Klaus: "careful love, I have a long list of witches ready to take your place. Saying good bye to your pretty face would be a tragedy so you shouldn't push my patience. Now hop you can go"

Rebekah, even pissed, decided to help me organize the wedding. first i was suspicious about her wanting to help instead of sabotage my plan but then I relax.

We hired 4 of the best wedding planner in America. We set the date of the wedding for next month right after the full moon so Hayley's pack could be present. I decide on everything except Hayley's dress which Rebekah refused to let me give my idea about that. Every night I go to Hayley's room and she sleep in my arms. By now Elijah, Rebekah, Davina and Marcel had caught me living Hayley's room at least once but kind enough they have never comment on that. The date of the wedding is coming fast but one thing is off about Genevieve I don't understand her behavior these days. I have the feeling that she is plotting something against me but I don't know what, maybe it's just my demons playing me.

I am not sure. I will probably have to check what she is doing in her free time. If something happen to Hayley or the baby because of me, I will never forgive myself.


	28. The wedding part 2

**HAYLEY POV**

It's been two months since our engagement. Klaus and Rebekah have been busy with the wedding preparation while I got to spend time with my long lost family, now that Klaus's witch has freed them from the curse.

This whole werewolf thing was so weird at the beginning but I grew to accept that side of me as part of my heritage and grew to care deeply about these people who seem to think I am some kind of a savior because I helped them get free of the curse.

Most of the time, I hanged out with Eve and Lana, my cousins, in the bayou where my pack still live. I also met Jackson, my supposed to be 'fiancé'. Apparently our parents had planned our marriage however fate decided otherwise I should say. About my parents, I found that they were murdered and Klaus had nothing to do with it. They walked into a trap set up by a rival pack that tried to put it on the vampires and started a war between my pack and the vampires. What they didn't see coming was that after biting Marcel. Klaus didn't just came after my pack but against every werewolves present at the time in NEW ORLEANS. He ordered a massacre and lots of wolves were kill and what was left of my pack was cursed.

My family since then hates Klaus with a great passion in general which I can understand where that coming from considering their history with my baby daddy. So, most of my relatives either hate him or fear him. Accepting him as the father of my baby girl was a painful medicine for the wolves to swallow but their loyalty due to my blood being an alpha made them somewhat accepting the current situation and tolerate Klaus. I avoid talking about him when I am there and in return they have vowed to be civil with Klaus and the vampires for the sake of the peace between our families.

Today is the wedding day and I am standing in front of the vanity mirror in my bedroom to admire the magic the glam squad, Rebekah has hired for me, has done. Looking at my reflection, I seem so different and at the same time, I can still recognize myself.

It has been a long way to get where I am, when I look back, from being alone and having no idea where I would sleep or even eat to fall pregnant, getting married and finally meet my family is so overwhelming. I guess this chapter of my life, even if it's getting shorter by the day with the end of my pregnancy, will still be the happiest moment of my life.

The dress Rebekah and I peak is just perfect. We chose a creamy empiric strapless bell shape dress with gold beads embroidery on the bust and tulle lace at the bottom. The wedding dress had to be modified so many time that I lost count with my belly that seems to just get huger every day and with that the realization that my time on this earth is also ticking toward its end. When I look back at the 8 months passed, I can't think of any other time in my life where I have been this happy. For once, I have had a family looking after me and caring, I fall in love and even if it is just one sided I am the happiest woman alive at this instant. I don't know how long I will stay alive after childbirth and I don't want to think about that dreadful moment but all I know is that Klaus kept his word and made me happy so I will keep my word and will not run when my time come.

Even if my marriage with Klaus is not based on love, no one knows that and I am happy that my baby girl will come in this world knowing she will be protected by both of our families and will be love by all this people who show me more love than I have ever had in my entire life. I have decided to enjoy this day like I have been enjoying every day to the fullest for the past 8 months. After all what else could I have possibly asked to the universe? I have found my family and found another one who has accepted me in , I am marrying the man I love and the father of my child, I made new friends during these journey and I am happy that all those people will be around my daughter and care for her when I won't be around.

My cousin, Eve pulls me out of my thought when she came to me with Jackson handing me my bouquet of flower and said "Hayley. Dear. It's time. Everybody is waiting for you" At first she was uncomfortable with the idea when I asked her to be my maid of honor but she finally accepted and Jackson agreed to walk me down the aisle too.

"So, this is it. I am really getting married!? OMG" I said panic finally starting to settle in me as the realization of the act hit me. I release a long breath I haven't noticed I was holding until now. She probably saw the fear written all over my face at her words and give me a reassuring smile. She tilted her head on the side and walk to me then hug me and said in my ear "everything is going to be okay we are all here to support you, I love you and will always be there for you if you ever need me. And if that skunk husband of yours ever lay a hand on you. I will make him regret the day he was born!" she said playfully but I am sure there is some true behind her statement we chuckle then exited my room to join the ball room where the ceremony will take place.

Jackson took my hand and we started to walk toward the entrance of the ball room. I took a big breath and look at Jackson who smile at me and squeeze my hand saying "Ready?" I wanted to say 'hell no, I am about to pee in my pant and my heartbeat is so fast that I swear it might just jump out of my chest anytime and my knees feel like cotton too' but before I find my voice, stuck somewhere in my throat the doors in front of us open and I see the room full of people some familiar because they are members of my pack but also other people I have never seen before but by the way they carry themselves and their expensive clothes they must be vampires. All the guests stood up when I appear at the door clinging at Jackson's arm like my life depended on.

Jackson took one step forward and a small band started to play Tenerife Sea by ED SHEERAN.

**_You look so wonderful in your dress_**

**_I love your hair like that_**

**_The way it falls on the side of your neck_**

**_Down your shoulders and back_**

**_We are surrounded by all of these lies_**

**_And people who talk too much_**

**_You got the kind of look in your eyes_**

**_As if no one knows anything but us_**

**_Should this be the last thing I see_**

**_I want you to know it's enough for me_**

**_'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_**

**_I'm so in love, so in love_**

**_So in love, so in love_**

**_You look so beautiful in this light_**

**_Your silhouette over me_**

**_The way it brings out the blue in your eyes_**

**_Is the Tenerife Sea_**

**_And all of the voices surrounding us here_**

**_They just fade out when you take a breath_**

**_Just say the word and I will disappear_**

**_Into the wilderness_**

**_Should this be the last thing I see_**

**_I want you to know it's enough for me_**

**_'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_**

**_I'm so in love, so in love_**

**_So in love, so in love_**

When I started to walk I noticed how much the compound look great and how the ball room look different. The ball room looked more like a small chapel. The aisle is recovered by a carpet of white flowers and in front of each row there is a vase fill with white flowers while there are bright candles on the floor.

My legs are shaking like crazy and All these eyes on me are not helping but simply make me very conscious about myself and what they must all think of is 'how in hell this girl manage to get the infamous hybrid to tie the knot.?' Well if only they knew it's simply politic, they will not think about this as a fairy tale. For my part I decide to only enjoy every day as it comes and get from Klaus anything he gave me I lower my head to avoid the stare My shoes, that I can't very see properly courtesy of my belly, seems to be the most fascinating things I have ever seen all of the sudden while walking and making sure not to fall and embarrassed myself more. My huge belly is already on the way and the heels I am wearing are not making it easy to walk. Rebekah has insisted for the heels I repeatedly told her that my dress was already as good as a tent and no one will know I am wearing flats but at the end we compromise. I had to wear the heels in front of the priest and for the party, I could wear flats.

Jackson kiss my cheek when we reach the altar and place my hand in Klaus's hand, I finally lift my face to look at Klaus at that moment and I found a very elegant version of Klaus in his black tux his hair perfectly back and gel. I noticed that he has also shave the small beard he has been sporting for the past two month. He looks even younger than usual right now. He smiles at me and kiss the back of my hand while our eyes are still connected. He placed my hand on top of his and we walk together to stand right in front of the priest. At that moment our eyes lock with each other and it was the first time, I really notice the way he was looking at me. He was staring at me with so much 'love?' it makes me blush at the idea that he could maybe be in love with me. as soon as the idea start to sink I shook it out of my head. I should not entertain such idea it will simply hurt me more when he will show me how much he doesn't care about me. This is the first time that I see him looking at me this way in front of an audience. Usually I have a glimpse of this when we are alone but never in front of anyone and surely never for so long.

My thought was cut when Klaus squeeze my hand to pay attention to the priest who had apparently start the ceremony while I was busy zoning out.

Father Kieran: "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments. On this glorious day, we are here to witness the union of Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall in marriage. This ceremony will be the symbol of the promises you will make to each other to continue growing stronger as individuals and as partners."

Father Kieran: "Please, repeat after me. I, Klaus Mikaelson"

Klaus:" I, Klaus Mikaelson."

Father Kieran: "Take you, Hayley Marshall."

Klaus Mikaelson: "Take you, Hayley Marshall."

Father Kieran: "To have and to hold"

Klaus Mikaelson: "To have and to hold"

Hayley Marshall: "For better, for worse."

Klaus Mikaelson: "For richer, for poorer."

Hayley Marshall: "In sickness and in health."

Klaus Mikaelson: "To love." he gave me a genuine smile and I smile back

Hayley Marshall: 'To cherish as long as we both shall live."

Klaus Mikaelson: "I do."

Hayley Marshall: "I do."

Father Kieran: " You may kiss your bride"

Thinking that he will surely give me a peek on a cheek I lean forward and turn my head slightly but what Klaus did after that froze me on the spot as he grab my chin make me look at him and whispered " I love you." Before he claimed my lips with a passionate kiss It took me a minutes to understand what was happening then I snap out of it and respond to his kiss.

Everybody stood up and claps when we broke apart but he kept our forehead connected for a minute while we catch our breath and I say before I could stop myself "I love you too." He lift my face to look at him and I saw him with a shocked expression first but then he grin widely and took my hand to wave at the guests.

Father Kieran:" Ladies and gentleman, let me introduce you to Mr and Mrs Mikaelson"

The guests continue to clap and sheer for us.

Few hours later, we were all sitting the front court of the compound where the party was thrown.

the theme of the party were gold and white and the setting was very pretty. All the guests were clearly enjoying themselves, laughing and chatting with one another. At our table there was Marcel, Elijah, Rebekah, Camille, Eve and Genevieve.

Elijah stood up, clear his throat to get the attention of everyone then rise his glace to make a toast

" A few month ago when my baby brother told me he was going to get married saying I was shocked is an understatement to the word shock. What can I say after a thousand year surely there is nothing that can surprise me but when it comes to Nicklaus, he always manages to take me off-guard. What I am simply trying to say is that I am very proud of you brother, because I believe that you have finally found in Hayley what you have looked for a thousand years, welcome to the family Hayley! Be happy!" Elijah said than take a sip of his glass of champagne as everyone did the same except me with my orange juice.

Rebekah stood up after Elijah to propose a toast too. she clears her throat and said:

"well brother if there was a doubt in anyone mind that you were conventional it's gone now. Where the common of mortals: fall in love; get married; go on the honeymoon, then have the baby. You just did all of that backward!" everybody laughed

Klaus: "what can I say? I did things this way perhaps because I am immortal" more laugh

Rebekah: " Poor Hayley, you are going to be stuck with him for eternity, good luck with that, I was by his side for a thousand year and it's must be the same number of time that I have tried to kill him. To end this speech, I would simply like to thank you Hayley for giving my brother the one thing he has craved the most for the pas thousand year. Welcome to the family love! to Hayley and Nick. I can't wait to see all my future nieces and nephew!" she raised her glass and everybody clap their hands and cheer for us.

Marcel: " And now, we invite the Mikaelson for their first dance as husband and wife !"

Klaus extend his hand to me and said 'Mrs Mikaelson will you do me the extraordinaire honor to share this dance with me?" he smirk, I place my hand in his and he pull me upward like I weighted nothing. We start to walk toward the middle of the dance floor.

The music starts and it was 'How long will I love you by Ellie Goulding

Klaus place both of his hands on my hips and draw me as close as my bump could allow then we rest our forehead on each other letting the voice of Ellie Goulding lead us. At this moment it was as if no one was there except Klaus and I

**_How long will I love you?_**

**_As long as stars are above you_**

**_And longer, if I can._**

**_How long will I need you?_**

**_As long as the seasons need to_**

**_Follow their plan._**

**_How long will I be with you?_**

**_As long as the sea is bound to_**

**_Wash upon the sand._**

**_How long will I want you?_**

**_As long as you want me to_**

**_And longer by far._**

**_How long will I hold you?_**

**_As long as your father told you,_**

**_As long as you can._**

**_How long will I give to you?_**

**_As long as I live through you_**

**_However long you say._**

**_How long will I love you?_**

**_As long as stars are above you_**

**_And longer, if I may._**

Through the whole song, I had flashbacks of my whole life passing in front of me all the struggle I went through all my life and I felt a pang in my heart and my sight become blurry, but I shook my head and lift my heads up to look at the man who bring so much joy in my life. When I look up, I find him already staring down at me, and a stubborn tear started to roll down my left cheek at that right exact moment. Klaus removed it with one finger and start to kiss me. my heart skip a bit and soon enough I was responding to his kiss but our moment were cut short when the guests start to applause. My face was red in embarrassment at the PDA we just throw in front of everybody.

Suddenly a violent pain hit me in the stomach as if millions of needle were puncturing me at the same time from the inside. I start to crouched in pain and scream in hope that some of the pain will leave my body or someone could do something, the room started to spin, and I started to see black dots as my vision diminished, my knees buckle and I felt strong arms swapping me from my feet.

It was Klaus who scoop me on his harms and were saying something to me but I couldn't understand what he was saying, I felt so tired, I needed to sleep. He tried to shake me but I couldn't stay awake. The pain was just too much. I needed to rest a little bit. at that moment blackness.


	29. ThE baby delivery

**KLAUS POV**

"Hayley, love, stay with me! Don't close your eyes, stay awake"

One minute we were dancing and the next minute, there she was screaming in pain. I carried Hayley to my bedroom, followed by **Genevieve,** Rebekah and Elijah.

Marcel stayed behind to thank the guests and escorted them to the exit.

Hayley was unconscious and not knowing what was going on with her was killing me.

I shouted at Genevieve " What is wrong with my girls ?! ANSWER ME! " no one was telling me anything. Two of Genevieve's acolyte Abigail and Monique joined her and help her connecting Hayley to the machine we bought for the delivery of the baby.

All I could see was them running around trying to connect the machines and not attending at Hayley or my child first. I grabbed Genevieve's right arm to make her stop and I saw fear in her eyes. Her heart beat accelerated which made me instantly understand that the situation was extremely dangerous.

Seeing my reaction made Genevieve finally said " Klaus you need to calm down and let us help her"

" DON'T TELL ME TO STAY CALM while I don't have a clue about what is happening here. I warn you if anything happen to my child, I will have your head as well as the head of every mortal creature you have ever met ! " I said

"I..I..I'm just going to give her something to wake her. I think she simply lost consciousness due to the stress but we have to check her vitals first and if there are bad, we'll have to sedate her and perform a C-section to deliver the baby. As you know, I am no doctor so I will try my best to not get to that point..."

She was about to add something else when Hayley woke up and said

"Klaus? What is going on ? What happen? Is the baby alright?" She asked worried and very confused

"You faint, love, and I've asked Genevieve to try to find what happen to you"

I wasn't done talking, when Genevieve interrupt our conversation by saying

"Hayley, do you remember anything in particular before you passed out? "

" I remember having a terrible pain in my belly, and the pain just completely paralyzed me" Genevieve raised an eyebrow and said nonchalantly

"Well, we can all agree that you recover fast, it must be your werewolf gene"

" we need a doctor! I will fetch one " Elijah said trotting toward the door when he stop at Genevieve's voice "Nooooooo! I mean there is absolutely no need, he will ask a lot of exams to be performed first and she is already in labour. The baby will be here soon! We need to get ready for the delivery"

Genevieve is interrupted by Rebekah who said

" yes and she will probably need an injection for the pain which required a DOCTOR! Last time I checked you are not..." Hayley cut Rebekah's speech with a piercing scream and bended forward while her hands clutching her abdomen

"It's too late for the doctor by now she is already dilated at 7 cm! The baby is coming, she can't have any drug for the pain anymore" Genevieve snapped then focus on Hayley and said " I want you to focus on your breathing. Monique we need hot water and towels. I need everybody else to step outside she needs space "

Hayley panicked grab my hand and said " NO, no no no, Klaus I need you. Please stay with me ! " tears staining her flush face. I could not find in myself to leave her like this so I decided to stay with her and use all the knowledge I have read for the past 8 month to prepare me for this moment.

3 hours later she was finally dilated at 10 cm and could start to push the baby out.

At each contraction her hands crushed mine for support while I was simply rubbing a hand on her back and trying to give her my support with sweet word. At each push her nails were piercing my flesh and yelling at me things like:' this is all your fault if you had simply kept your thing in your pant' 'I hate you so much and for putting me through this! I wish to have never open my legs for your old ass'

Finally after 6 hours in labour and the baby was still not here she was exhausted and sweating " I can't push anymore, I am tired Klaus. I can't do this anymore!"

" yes you can little wolf. We are in this together, we are a team remember, just breath like the exercise said. Inhale, exhale" by now, I was sitting behind her, her back against my chest. She nodded at Genevieve when the contraction came again. Genevieve said " she is almost here, Hayley, she just needs a big push to make her grand entrance into the world. When you feel the pressure give me every thing you have okay ? "

"Okay" Hayley nodded and took a long breath when the next contraction started she clinched my hands and gave everything in one breath

"Ready!? Push, push, push "

A minute later, the baby was finally here. We all had a awe expression and my eyes got blurry with tears. I gave Hayley a kiss on the top of her head and she relax in my arms smiling and she said

"We did it! She is finally here ! But with everything, we still didn't decide with the name. What do you think about Esther? Or Andrea ?" I flinched at my mother's name and replied" No child of mine will be named Esther for sure! However, I don't mind Andrea as a middle name. What do you think about Hope as a first name ?"

"Hum, Hope! I like it ! I am okay with it"

Genevieve came back with Hope nicely tucked in a blanket and gave her to Hayley who gave her a kiss than passed her to me.

When I took her in my harm, a warm feeling went through my body. I realized she was my flesh and blood, my sight became blurry. It was too much to handle. Between my new found love for Hayley and my daughter, I needed to get out. Probably sensing my uneasiness, Hayley gave me a shy smile and said "You should go introduce Hope to her uncles and aunties. Rebekah must be dying to meet her " I stood up but it feels wrong to leave her alone but she reassures me by saying

"It's okay. I am fine, I will wait here, remember, I promised not to run when my time will come. You fulfilled your part of the deal and I'm gonna do the same." I had too many emotions cursing throughout me at the time to say anything and it was as if my voice got stuck in my throat. I simply kissed her forehead and exit the room for the living room where my siblings were gathered.

GENEVIEVE POV

Seeing the interaction between klaus and Hayley confirmed my suspicions. When he left the room I saw the hurt in Hayley's eyes but one thing for sure is that klaus is in love with her otherwise he would have snapped her neck the moment the baby was born and that kiss on her forehead where he let his lips lingered longer than needed.

'I drugged her drink at the reception with wolfsbane and Oxytocin to provoke the birth and rendered her so weak that she'd died during childbirth yet she is still here. I need to get rid of her before he comes back.' I thought before sending Monique and Abigail home so I can stay alone with the tramp. I light a sage candle to make sure no one could hear us and walked toward her. This bitch she wolf not only tricks him in this wedding that should have been mine but also stole him from me with this pregnancy.

"Why are you crying Hayley?" I said fainting concern

"He...he...I...I've been so stupid to assume that..." I cut her between her sobs and her rambling by saying " you assume what !? Let me guess! That he cares for you? or that he loves you? Am I correct?" She gasp looked at me in shock then lower her head crying more. If jealousy wasn't clouding my judgement right now, I would have felt sorry for her but now I couldn't let this opportunity slip away from me.

"You see Hayley, you are not the first butterfly assuming you will be klaus' redemption. I have waited ,myself, for centuries to see him care about someone else than himself and let me tell you something. One day he will care but you will not be around to see that! " with a swift movement I slot her throat and watch her chocking on her blood but before I could think about a proper cover story; Elijah,Klaus and Rebekah carrying Hope,entered the room and found me looming over Hayley with the knife still in my hand. I gasped and let the knife fall , my shock expression was surely the last give away of my guilt because in a blink of an eye; Elijah vamp speed to me and caught me by the throat shocking me to death. I had simply enough strength to see klaus yelling something Like Hayley's name and with my assuming last breath, my confession " I did it for us my love" but before the blackness swallow me completely Elijah loosen his grip and let me fall at his feet.

ELIJAH POV

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

"I want answers and I want them now so talk"

Genevieve started checking in tears but her sob will not change anything I want her confession. Genevieve lower her head and started talking

"This whole story was my doing. I have stood by Klaus despite his uncaring behavior because I have been in love with him since I met him 3 centuries ago. I have made sacrifices that you can't possibly imagine to be able stay alive and young for so long. Knowing that klaus was about to break his curse I made a bargain with the ancestors. His protection over New Orleans witches in exchange, when the time would come your wolf side will be able to procreate and so I will be able to offer you a child. The only condition was that the woman who will carry your child would have to be someone you care about greatly. But then we had the problem with the quarters' witches and to punish me for siding with klaus against my own, the ancestors change the condition by saying only his true soul-mate could be able to carry his children. At the time, I didn't think it meant that I was excluded in the contrary I thought naively that only I could be the mother of his child because I assumed I was his soul-mate. But how wrong I was; the she-wolf had to join the picture. At first, I didn't think that her pregnancy could be klaus's. He had to care for her and be his soul-mate what were the chances for that to happen in a one night stand right ? I convince myself that maybe it was just a loophole that she was probably in heat and klaus new wolf nature had taken control over him and urge him to sleep with her by instinct of species survival. I slept with him after Hayley many times but I didn't fall pregnant which meant only one thing she had stolen my window. So I did what I do best, I wait for the baby to be born so I could raise her with Klaus like my own. Hope was meant to be mine. NO, OURS you said so to me Klaus ! But that bitch had to come between us and mess everything! She tricked you into marry her and fell for her. I knew by now your intention had changed klaus ! Kill her was not part of the plan anymore isn't it! The wolf King had found his queen what was left for me in this fairytale ? No one remember the evil witch when the beast becomes a prince and marry his belle. You got your happy ever after but it hurt me so much that I wasn't part of it. She had fulfilled her part of the deal and I knew you would have delayed her end. YOU BOTH knew there was not supposed to be a happy ending! I couldn't risk you changing the end. I SAW THE WAY YOU LOOK AT HER with care and love THAT'S WHY SHE HAD TO DIE !" She yelled than lower her voice in a mere whimper and added

"I simply wanted to be able to carry you children. I love you KL..." I detached her head from her body with one movement of my wrist.

I turned to look at my brother who was rocking Hayley's lifeless body in tears.

"Nicklaus! what deal was she talking about ? " he didn't respond

"ANSWER ME ! The mother of your child is dead because of your lunatic red head girlfriend! What kind of deal did you two have ? "

He looked at me then at Rebekah cradling her niece crying then finally answer

"I met Hayley in Los Angeles on the last night of our one year trip. I got lost when I left the party and she agreed to drive me back to my hotel. Her carefree personality, her wit and boldness made her interesting and refreshing. Somehow I found myself wanting her company

So she agree to stayed with me that night. She told me about her stories and I could relate with her lack of proper parenting image and abusive family environment . She had survived by herself despise all the trouble,life throw at her and I was in awe by her resilience. I felt a connection between us because I could relate and for the first time in centuries I care for her like I have never care for anyone else outside of family. The next morning I couldn't find in myself to let her go so I decide to spent one more day with her before I say my goodbyes. we spent the day together and I felt happy like I have never felt before in my entire life but we had to part. Few weeks later when I saw her again, the only thing I could think about was to keep her with me like mine and never let her go again. I thought about her everyday after our first encounter but when she told me she was pregnant, I saw red not because of the accusation but the idea that someone else would have sample what I considered mine.

When it was confirmed that I was the father I felt afraid about everything the way she made me feel;becoming a father. it made me think about what my enemies will do to her to them I couldn't care because I knew someone could get at me through her, I saw her as a threat. I did what I always do I chose to run from happiness and kept my feeling at bay and told her my intention to finish her off when the baby will be born. But she surprised me again and said she didn't have anything to live for so she would not fight for her life when her time will come so we made a deal, I had to make her the happiest woman a life and when the baby would be born she promise to not run when I will kill her.

I didn't give much of a thought she was okay with dying which meant not a threat for me. But with each passing day I grew to not only care for her but love her deeply. I fell in love with Hayley But I was so scared of all those feelings. Every time she got too close I had to push her away. It was simply a lost cause. Hayley Marshall owned my soul my body and my heart. I asked her to marry me because I wanted her to be tied to me forever I was too proud to admit to her or anybody else that she got me whip around her little fingers and the idea of killing her was impossible for me to bear and thus despite the fact that she had became my greatest weakness I love her like I have never had before"

He brought her closer to him still crying while Rebekah and I were also crying for Hayley when suddenly we heard a loud gasp coming from Hayley she opened her eyes and look at klaus confused then at Rebekah and I.

Nicklaus was shocked like the rest of us. How could she be alive ?

"What happen to me ? Klaus why are you crying where is my baby ?"

Nicklaus cut her with a long passionate kiss and a tons of 'I love you and I will never let you go' which make me wondered if my baby brother had a fever.

We discovered that Hayley was a hybrid but not sire to klaus but turn by the magic in the blood of baby Hope. Ups and down in the hybrid couple is common but their love for each other grow each days even more. And my brother have finally find peace in the unconditional love of family.

Marcel and Rebekah got married a few months after Hope's birth.

And Klaus allowed Sophie to come back. We are still together happier then before

Camille open her own practice and become quite famous in the supernatural community as the woman who help klaus Mikaelson to find his redemption

Davina's love story with Tim were of short live but she find herself a new romantic interest in our brother Kol back from his errands around the world for the distaste of Marcel.

Happy ever after it was not yet our family had to face a new threat from the past our long lost sister Freya was back with a troubling news that our aunt Dahlia was coming in town to collect her debt.

Can we trust her and her intention or not. The answer in this question will be in an other chapter of the Mikaelson's story.

The End


End file.
